


一百零一次相遇

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Zach, Bottom/Chris, Bottom/James T.Kirk, M/M, Omega/Chris, Pinto, Star Trek: AOS, Top/Spock, Top/Zach
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 在每一个宇宙里，他们总会相遇，相爱。





	1. 面试

Zoe望着坐在对面这个应聘者。这是一个很年轻的男人，有着一头暗金色的头发，眼睛是蔚蓝色，那一抹蔚蓝让她想起在新西兰尼尔森见过的Tasman Blue Lake，清澈不沾染一点杂质。男人穿着裁剪合身的深蓝色西装套装，里面搭配着浅蓝色衬衫，衬衫最上面两个纽扣没有扣上，让整体风格介乎于正式和随意之间。不得不说，男人对自身的优点十分清楚，这套深蓝色的西装将他的眼睛衬得更加吸引人。

从外貌上来说，这个金发蓝眸的男人是BOSS喜欢的类型。

Zoe想起BOSS上一段失败的恋情——她认为是失败了。BOSS请教了她很多追人的秘笈，但最终还是不了了之，这段时间他又沉迷工作，十有八九BOSS一见钟情的那个大学生没有答应他。

也许，这一个BOSS喜欢的类型可以填补他的空窗期。

Zoe合上这个叫Chris Pine的男人的简历，扶着腰站起来——她已经怀孕七个月，双胞胎让她消耗了很多精力，所以不得不提早休假。她走到Chris的身边，微笑着说：“请跟我来。”

Chris有些茫然地看着她，但还是从椅子上站起来跟在她身后走出这间办公室。

他们搭乘直达顶楼的电梯。

随着高度的上升Chris透过玻璃望着下面的街景，不断缩小的人群和车辆让他产生了一种身在群山之巅俯视众生的的感觉。不知道处在顶楼的总裁是否会有和他同样的感觉。

电梯很快就到达顶楼，Chris跟在Zoe身后好奇地打量着四周。这样的装修充满艺术感，从电梯到办公室这段路程，摆放着几个抽象风格的雕塑。舒展的线条让Chris猜不出是伸展的枝桠还是拥抱着起舞的人群。这让Chris有一种在参观美术馆的错觉。

没有多远的距离，他们就到了总裁的办公室，Zoe敲了敲门，里面一个低沉的声音响起，“进来。”

大提琴。

Chris的脑子里突然想起这个乐器，随即无声地笑了一下，为自己的联想感到好笑。

Zoe推门而入，她的总裁——Zachary Quinto正伏案书写着什么，听到动静只是随意地抬了一下头又立马低头继续工作。但不到两秒，他又抬起头，目光越过Zoe落在那个正欣赏着墙上画作的男人身上。

Zoe见到Zach的嘴角几不可察地动了一下，那张平日不苟言笑的脸有了一丝松动。Zoe了然地偷笑，Zach的表情已经说明一切——Chris会是Zach的新目标。

Zoe将Chris的简历放在桌上，“这是我认为今天面试中最好的一个，既然是要面试你的助理，我想还是让你亲自过目。”站了一会，腰又开始酸，Zoe揉了揉，转过身对Chris说：“这是公司的总裁，将由他亲自面试你。”

Chris的目光迎上Zach，微微含笑，似乎有些害羞，怯怯地说：“您好。”

Zach微微一笑，不露痕迹地掩饰掉刚才那一丝的尴尬，他拿起桌上的简历，Zoe见状，说还要去和Alice交接一下工作，先行离开。

偌大的办公室只留下Chris和Zach。Chris站在Zach对面，局促不安地看着Zach翻着他的简历。

Zach看得很认真，似乎要将每一个字都铭记在心，这让Chris越发紧张。

“Chris Pine？”Zach盯着简历上的照片，照片上的男人，不，应该是男孩笑得很灿烂，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙很是可爱。Zach猜这可能是Chris刚进大学时候的照片，稍显稚嫩。

“是。”

Zach抬眸，发现Chris一直站在他办公桌的对面，他指了指Chris身后的椅子，“坐吧。”

Chris应声坐下，双手放在大腿上，等待着Zach的询问。

“你在简历上写到你是伯克利英文系毕业，还是博士？”Zach神情复杂，不知道是因为怀疑还是别的什么。

“如您所见，是的。”Chris露出一个恰到好处的微笑，并没有因为母校而有过分的骄傲。

Zach放下简历，一脸疑惑地望着Chris，“以你的学历完全可以胜任一个比助理好很多的职位，为什么屈尊来应聘一个助理？”

Chris继续保持着礼貌的微笑，“首先我想说明的是，并没有什么屈尊，其次我想体验生活，想从基础做起。”

Zach似乎不信，起身来到Chris面前，半坐在办公桌上，挑起一边眉毛，“实话？”

“千真万确。”Chris避开了Zach的视线，总裁的眼神太犀利，仿佛能轻而易举得看穿他内心真实的想法。

Zach双手环抱，嘴角隐隐有一丝笑，“我的要求很严格，所以做我的助理并不容易，不仅要负责工作上的事宜，生活上也要一并负责。”

Chris犹豫了一下，回答：“我想，我可以胜任。”

“哦？”Zach拉长尾音，脸上的笑让Chris分不清是怀疑还是嘲笑。Zach又问：“你会做什么？”

“您想让我做什么？”这一瞬间，Chris倒是无惧Zach具有穿透力的目光，他仰起头，目光扫过Zach的嘴唇。唇的形状让他想起了猫的嘴唇，这个男人看上起很凌厉却拥有一双这么可爱的嘴唇。

“工作上的事Alice会交待你，至于生活上……”Zach停了下来，好奇地打量着Chris这一身行头，他全身上下都是Armani。穿着一身名牌来应聘一个小助理，这倒是前所未见。“你确定你能胜任吗？”Zach很怀疑，也许Chris真是什么富家公子，来他这里只是图一时的新鲜。

“这一点您真的无需担忧， 我能读到博士也不只是靠运气。”这一点，Chris对自己还是很有信心。

“那好吧，我需要向你说明，我的工作很忙经常会加班到很晚，我没离开公司，你也不能下班，也就是说你需要二十四小时待命。”Zach的目光飘向Chris敞开的领口，漂亮的锁骨若隐若现，他有些心猿意马。

“没问题。”Chris毫不犹豫地回答。

“除此之外，你还需要准备我的三餐，提醒我吃饭的时间，因为一旦忙起来，我经常会忘记饭点。”之前都有人提醒他，但是……

“我会记下。”

Zach忽然一笑，狡猾道：“忘了和你说，我不喜欢外面餐馆打包的食物，所以，你会做饭吗？”

Chris一怔，这倒是没有在他的预想范围之内。他认真思索，记忆中仅有的几次下厨似乎都是为了他的男友。Chris窘迫地说：“我只会做意大利面。”                

“那你可要好好学习其它的料理。”Zach状似随意地开了一下玩笑，“ 我虽然有意大利的血统，但让我顿顿都是意面，我想我会发疯。”

“我会去学，只要您给我这个机会。”Chris舔了一下嘴唇，Zach立马就被吸引住，粉红的双唇被舔过之后，泛着水光，看起来格外的柔软。不知道亲上去是不是也很柔软？Zach心想，但立刻被自己这个念头吓到。Chris还只是他一个待定的助理，他就想入非非，难道还想潜规则？如果被Chris知道他刚才的念头，不知道会不会告他职场性骚扰。

“或许……我们可以先演习一下。”Zach脑中突然蹦出这个想法，他也想知道Pine博士的学习能力到底有多好。

“什么？”Chris不明所以地望着Zach，他不知道一个助理需要演习什么。

Zach离开办公桌，拍了一下Chris的手臂，“跟我来。”

Chris不解，但还是从椅子上起来跟着Zach。他望着Zach的背影，宽肩窄腰，双腿更是逆天的长，而挽起的袖子露出手臂浓密的毛发。Chris无由来地觉得这很性感。

Zach带着Chris来到隔断后面，打开一扇门，竟是别有洞天。

这是一间设备齐全的休息室。

一进来，映入眼帘的就是开放式的小型厨房，再往里走摆放着黑色真皮沙发，沙发前面是液晶电视，电视旁边有一个碟片架，上面整齐地摆放着很多黑胶碟片。最里面是一张双人床。一道深棕色的木质移动格栅隔断了沙发和床之间的空间，很好地保护了隐私。双人床的对面是一间磨砂玻璃质地的浴室。Chris在看到这半透明的浴室后，脸上的温度逐渐升高。

“我说过，我不喜欢外面餐厅的食物，现在我想知道你的学习能力怎么样。”Zach打开双开门的冰箱，从里面找出两块牛排，“这个就当做是最后的考验，做得好你就可以成为我的助理。”

Chris没有别的退路，他只能从Zach手中经过牛排放在砧板上，他瞪着两块牛排，像要在上面瞪出两个洞。

“怎么？有困难？”Zach站在吧台外面幸灾乐祸地说，Chris纠结的模样很有趣，脸颊时不时鼓一下就像是生气的仓鼠，太可爱了！

“我只是想要怎么做。”Chris转头微怒道，Zach这是故意在为难他。

酒柜里的红酒吸引了Chris的注意力，他灵光一闪，知道该怎么做了。

“不介意我拿一瓶红酒吧？”

“只要别拿最贵的就好。”

“我对红酒没有太多的研究，所以您最好过来告诉我拿一瓶最贵，以免我误拿。”

Zach哈哈笑了几声，Chris说着客客气气的话，语气却带着不屑，这比他想象得有意思多。

Zach走进厨房，从酒柜里随意抽了一瓶红酒给他。本来就不太的厨房被两个男人占据显得更加拥挤，Zach似乎也没有想出去的意思，转身靠在冰箱上，双手插袋一副看戏的模样。

Chris盯着牛排不知如何下手。以往他都是负责吃的那个，怎么去做好一块牛排他从来没有研究过。

时间一分一秒过去。

“需要我来帮你吗？”Zach看不下去了，从架子上拿了一个小锥子，“牛排在煎之前需要敲打，破坏肉质纤维吃起来才会松软嫩滑。”Zach移到Chris身后，抓住他的手一起敲打着牛排。Chris的脸瞬间红了，他整个人都在Zach的怀里，甚至能感觉到贴着他后背的Zach跳动的心脏。

太近了，也太暧昧。

Chris想要逃离，想要制止，Zach却早一步握住他的手，一起将洒在牛排上的盐和黑胡椒抹匀。

“这样能让味道渗入肉里，吃起来更美味。”Zach忽略Chris红得快要渗出血的耳朵，继续为他讲解做牛排的步骤。

淡淡的烟草味的香水袭来，就像无形的触手包裹着Chris，让他想起和男友在吵架之前一起分享的最后一支烟。

他喜欢这个香调。

Chris心不在焉，Zach已经带着他处理好第一块牛排，他放开Chris，“剩下的你来。”Zach重新背靠着冰箱，心里久久不能平静。他可耻地利用这个机会“拥抱”了Chris，Chris没有立马推开他，也是因为良好的涵养，换做别人早就扇他耳光了吧。Zach想起那个一见钟情的大学生，当时只不过误碰到他的屁股就被他骂着流氓，然后报了警。

身后已经没有Zach的温度，但Chris还是有点热，他脱去西装放在吧台上，卷起袖子好处理剩下的这块牛排。都处理好之后，Chris开火，在平底锅上倒上一点橄榄油，油热了之后将两块牛排一起放进去。热油煎着牛排，发出“滋滋”的声音，Chris又将牛排翻身，煎着另外一面。香味很快飘散，Zach吸了一口，赞扬道：“不错，闻起来很香。”

如果Zach吹毛求疵Chris还会适应一点，表扬反而让他有些不好意思，但Chris没有因此停下接下来的步骤，在Zach的指导下拍了几瓣蒜放进锅里，接着倒入红酒。酒香四溢，闻着都令人产生醉意。

Zach扫视着Chris后背的曲线，不得不说，Chris也有一个傲人的屁股，尤其在西裤的包裹下更加的圆润挺翘。也许该提醒他，以后上班不许穿这么合身的西裤，这太引人犯罪了！

“你可以将火关小一点，然后放入黄油，不然就会太熟不够嫩滑。”Zach提醒，显然，Chris不知道煎牛排需要的火候和时间。

Chris赶紧切了一块黄油放进去，黄油在高温下迅速融化，散发出浓郁的香气。

至少闻起来很不错。

Chris安慰自己。

一分钟之后，Chris关了火，Zach立刻递上两个盘子。

 

Chris没有想到一场面试最后会变成他和Zach面对面吃着牛排，喝着红酒。

“我必须承认，作为一个只会做意大利面的人来说，这次的牛排你做得很成功，”说完Zach又怀疑地问：“这是你第一次做牛排，对吧？”

“是不是第一次不重要，重要的是您是否满意？我通过了吗？”Chris浅浅地抿了一口红酒，他不敢喝太多，这个时候他必须让自己有颗清醒的脑袋。

“当然，我很满意，所以恭喜你，这个职位是你的了。”Zach吃完最后一口牛排，端起红酒与Chris的酒杯碰了一下，“还有，你不用每次都带着尊称，那样让我觉得自己是个七老八十的老头，你可以叫我的名字，Zach。”

Zach。

这个名字在喉咙间翻滚，却怎么也叫不出来。

“或者，我可以叫你‘Sir’？”

“噢！”Zach扶额，无奈道：“你就非要和我这么生疏吗？”

“除了上下级关系，我们并不熟。”Chris说出事实。

“好吧，好吧，随你高兴。”Zach一口喝光杯中剩下的红酒，站起来，“走吧。”

“去哪？”

Zach抬手指了指腕上的手表，“时间不早我要下班了，我喝了酒不方便开车，你来开。”

 

Chris开车将Zach送到了家。

“Sir，你到了。”

Zach没有马上下车，侧目看着Chris，“不进去坐一会吗？”黑暗中，Zach眼里闪着难以捉摸的光。他希望Chris能答应，但Chris只是疏离地笑了笑，“不了，你到家就意味着我下班了，现在我是自由的。”

Zach盯着他没有说一句话，许久之后，他才说：“好吧，你是自由的。”他从车里下来，走了几步，咬牙切齿地骂了句“Fuck”又折回，打开车门拽过状况外的Chris狠狠吻了上去。

这个吻是激烈的，带着渴求，Chris在他的进攻下节节败退，嘴唇微张，Zach的舌头滑了进去卷起他的舌头吮吸，亲吻的声音在小小的车厢里回荡……

Zach像是不把Chris肺里的空气榨干就誓不罢休，直到Chris涨红了脸推搡着他，他才松开Chris。

Chris红着眼瞪着他，一言不发，Zach突然笑了出来，笑声越来越大，最后笑疼了捂着肚子。

“不许笑！”Chris凶狠地警告，但他的凶狠在Zach眼里就是炸毛的小猫咪，除了可爱他感觉不到其它。

“Chris……你还要演到什么时候？”

Chris没有回答，生气地想要下车，Zach及时将他拉入怀里，收敛笑容，道：“对不起，是我错了，我不该和你吵架。”

Chris从鼻子里哼了一声，“容我提醒你，我现在只是你的下属，不是你的男友。”

“别生气了嘛，”Zach像只猫一样埋进Chris的颈窝，“我已经深刻认识到我不该强求让你来帮我，你也有你的梦想，我尊重你。”

Chris浅浅地叹了口气，之前他也是太冲动了，Zach提出让自己去他公司上班也不过是因为他们聚少离多。他有他的学业，而Zach的工作又相当的繁忙。

“我认真考虑过了，我打算从LA搬到纽约。”事实上，早上Chris就去了纽约大学应聘，随后才去Zach的公司，原本只是想来看看他，却被当成了应聘者。Chris将错就错，反正还拿着简历。

“真的？”Zach欣喜地抬头，在Chris脸上亲了一大口。

Chris嫌弃地擦去Zach的口水，揶揄道：“是啊，毕竟我现在是Sir的小助理。”

“让你来当我的小助理太屈才了，我有一个更好的工作给你，你答不答应？”

“什么？”

Zach放倒座椅，翻身将Chris压在身下，贴着他的唇说：“总裁的丈夫，怎么样？答应吗？”

Chris揪住他的头发往后带离，“在煎牛排的时候我真该报警告你性骚扰。”

“反正你也不是第一次这么做了，”Zach剥去Chris深蓝色的西装，看着领口露出来的精致锁骨，挑眉一笑，道：“不过，如果你能在我们做爱的时候也叫我Sir，我不介意你再报警。”

“流氓！”


	2. 甜品

Chris透过落地窗出神地看着街对面——那是一家宠物店，搬过来已经有一个多月。Chris很喜欢狗，也养了一条狗，但这不是他关注对面宠物店的原因，他是因为宠物店的医生，那个看起来很凶的男人。

Chris第一次见到他是在他搬过来的一个星期后。那天天气很好，Chris起的晚了，他匆忙赶往店里的时候，在路口撞上了正在遛狗的宠物店医生。他赶紧道了歉，医生只是淡漠了应了一声，牵着他的两只狗，头也不回地离开。

不好相处。

这是他留给Chris第一个印象。

从那以后，他时不时会来店里打包一杯咖啡，偶尔也会坐在店里来一块甜品。

每次他点甜品的时候，Chris都会觉得格格不入。这份格格不入大概是因为他全身都布满“我不好惹”的气息。

如果不是知道他是宠物店的医生，Chris会以为他是黑社会的大佬。

不过，Chris有时候也会怀疑宠物店是不是他的掩护，说不定宠物店里是很恐怖的画面，布满各种稀奇古怪的东西。而那个医生其实是个喜欢剥皮的变态。

电视里的变态不都是这样，总喜欢利用一些身份来隐藏自己。

每当Chris这么想，他都会起一身的鸡皮疙瘩，然后偶然在路上碰见或者医生来店里，Chris都会下意识的眼神闪躲。深怕一个眼神接触就会成为目标。

上帝！他才拥有一家甜品店，连女朋友都没认真谈过一个，千万不要让他被剥皮。

日子就这样一天一天在怀疑和躲闪中过去。如果不是那天突发的事情，Chris会一直误会医生是个变态。

那一天是周末，Chris原本计划带他的狗——  
Wednesday出去玩，但一起来就发现Wednesday很没精神，不肯吃东西，而且还拉肚子。这可把Chris心疼坏了，他急忙抱起Wednesday出门。

情急之中，Chris带着Wednesday来到他对面的宠物店——这是他在慌乱之中唯一能想起来的宠物店。

Chris来的时候，医生刚刚上班。他看了一眼Chris 怀里萎靡不振的Wednesday微微皱了皱眉，面无表情道：“进来吧。”

医生接过Chris怀里的Wednesday就开始仔细检查。一番认真检查过后，医生最后得出结论，是吃坏东西引起的肠胃发炎。他开了一些药，又温柔地安抚毫无精神的Wednesday。

随后，有一个人带着他的狗来宠物店。Chris抱起Wednesday，但并没有就此离开。

Chris看着墙上的员工照片，才知道这家宠物店里只有医生一个人，所以他是医生也是店主。Chris的目光扫到照片下方的名字——Zachary Quinto。

越来越多的人带着宠物狗进来，医生都很耐心地帮它们检查，也会很轻柔地抚摸着它们。和狗交谈的时候也是轻声慢语，嘴角隐隐带笑，生怕吓到狗狗。

如果那双手抚摸着他身体的时候会不会也这么温柔？

Chris看着医生修长的手指发呆，他意识到自己心里所想的事情后，脸立刻就红了。

他都在胡思乱想着什么？！

Chris逃也似的离开宠物店回到自己的甜品店。他闪到柜台后面深呼吸了很久，才让脸上的红晕消退。

原来，医生并不是一个穷凶极恶的变态，相反还是个很温柔的人。Chris有些羞愧，他竟然也以貌取人，甚至还以为是个喜欢剥皮的变态！

天啊！ 他的脑子里都在想什么，一定是American Horror Story看多了！

医生再来店里买咖啡的时候，Chris 已经没有像之前一样带着防备之心。Chris给医生的咖啡悄悄拉花了，反正盖上盖子他也不会知道。

当天下午，医生又来店里，这可很难得，平常他都隔几天来一次。

医生点了块黑森林，Chris亲自送到他面前，还附赠了一杯咖啡。

犹豫了一下，Chris坐到医生对面，医生拧了一下眉头，随即嘴角又扯出一个淡淡的笑容。

“早上谢谢你。”Chris露出一个微笑，尖尖的虎牙若隐若现。

“那是我的职责所在。”医生切了一小块黑森林放进嘴里。

“总之，就是谢谢你，”Chris有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“你搬过来这么久我还不知道你叫什么。”Chris撒谎了，他想要医生亲口告诉他。

“Zachary Quinto。”

“Zachary Quinto，”Chris重复了一遍，“我能叫你Zach吗？”

“可以。”Zach依旧惜字如金的回答，但Chris很满足，他笑着说：“我叫Christopher Pine，我更希望你叫我Chris。”

Zach没有说话，只是默默吃着黑森林。

Chris也不知道该说什么。

空气突然的安静。

Chris坐了一会觉得有些尴尬，起身离开。在他转身的时候，Zach终于抬起头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的后背。

从那以后，Zach每天早上都会来买一杯咖啡，Chris照旧每天给他不一样的拉花。下午只要不忙，他还会来店里吃上一块甜品。

当然，他们之间随着时间的推移也慢慢熟悉起来，偶尔也会相约一起出去遛狗。Chris知道Zach虽然看起来很凶的样子，其实很有爱心。

相处得越多，Chris也看到了Zach更多的笑容。

原来他笑起来这么迷人。

Chris觉得自己沉陷了。

在他还在纠结自己是不是喜欢上Zach的时候，一件事情让一切都变得明朗。

那天Chris营业得有些晚，一帮大学生包下他的店举办了一个生日派对。当派对结束时，已是深夜两点。

Chris精疲力尽简单收拾了一下就准备回去。关好门他习惯的看了一眼Zach的宠物店。令他意外的是，Zach 的宠物店竟然还亮着灯！难道他也在加班？

Chris想也没想就走了过去，刚走到Zach店门口的时候，还没来得及敲门，突然而来的一只手捂住了他的嘴巴，冰冷的刀子架到他的脖子上。

“把你身上的钱都交出来！”

惨了！他遇上打劫的了！

嘴被捂住，Chris只能发出“呜呜”声，他踢了踢Zach的门，希望能引起Zach 的注意。

门立刻就被打开，Chris看到Zach像看到救命稻草，“呜呜”声也更大了。

“放开他！”

Zach说得很镇定，可是Chris从他的声音里似乎听出了一丝颤抖。

劫匪将刀子指向Zach，“别多管闲事！”

Chris趁机狠狠踩了一下劫匪的脚，劫匪吃疼下意识想去揉脚，Chris知道机不可失，用手肘用力顶了一下劫匪左侧肚子，劫匪松开了Chris。Zach见状，急忙伸手去拉Chris。

可惜，晚了一步，恼羞成怒的劫匪将刀子投向Chris。

“小心！”

千钧一发，Zach将Chris抱在怀里调转位置，刀子划过Zach的手臂钉在门上。

Chris还未反应过来发生什么事时，Zach已经放开了Chris冲向劫匪。

后来发生的事，Chris完全被吓懵了。

直到那个叫Karl的警察过来拉开Zach，Chris才知道Zach差点把劫匪打死。

也许，他真是个隐藏的黑社会。

Chris被Zach抱在怀里傻乎乎地想。

“你流血了！”Chris的手碰到Zach的手臂，才想起来刚才他为自己挡下了一刀。

“你为什么……”Chris的眼里蓄起泪花。

“因为，我爱你。”Zach将Chris紧紧抱在怀里，“我不能允许任何人伤害你。”

“你说什么？”Chris挣扎了两下，也没能脱离Zach的怀抱，他甚至能感受到Zach的身体在轻微颤抖。

“我爱你，Chris，从你第一次撞进我的怀里我就爱上了你。”Zach不想再隐藏自己的感情，他真情告白，“我不管你是怎么想的，我不能再让这样的事情发生，所以你一定要让我保护好你。”

Zach说爱他……

Chris被这个消息震晕了，他现在有些难以消化。他闻着Zach 身上好闻的古龙水，心里笼罩的迷雾渐渐散去。

他看见了自己的真心。

他终于知道他的心里也住着Zach。

“其实……我也喜欢你。”Chris将头埋进Zach的胸膛，小声的说。

Zach不敢相信自己耳朵听到的话，他立刻松开Chris，难以置信地看着他，说：“你说的是真的？”

“傻瓜。”Chris勾住Zach的脖子，在他唇上轻轻印下一吻。Zach扶住Chris的后脑勺加深了这个吻。

“咳咳！”

Karl的干咳声打断了正吻得难舍难分的两个人，Zach半眯着双眼一脸阴沉的瞪着警察。

Karl打了个冷颤，“呃……你们需要跟我回警局做个笔录。”

 

从警局出来后，天已经大亮。他们没有去上班，Chris跟着Zach回了他的公寓，两个人很纯洁的在床上睡了一天。

至于那天晚上有没有发生什么，也就只有他们自己知道。

 

一个月后。

“Zaaaaach，你真的不吃一口我新做的蛋糕吗？”Chris将新出炉的蛋糕递到在正在沙发上看书的Zach面前，撒娇地说：“你以前可是很爱吃我的蛋糕。”

“之前是为了多看你几眼，”虽然不情愿Zach还是放下手中的书，张开了嘴吃了一口Chris递过来的蛋糕，吃完蛋糕他重新拿起书，“现在你已经是我男朋友，我不需要再去伪装”

Chris满意地笑了笑，来在Zach身边，躺在沙发上，头枕着Zach的肚子，将剩下的蛋糕吃完。

“你好像胖了。”Chris捏了捏Zach的肚皮，之前他肚子上可没那么多肉。

Zach生气地捶了一下Chris的胸口，Chris大笑出声。

“还不是你的甜品害的。”他发誓，再也不吃Chris的甜品了。

“得了吧，你就是离不开我和我的甜品。”Chris拉下Zach，与他交换了一个吻。

Zach将口袋里装着戒指的小盒子偷偷拿出来。

Chris说的没错，他就是离不开。

 

小番外

Zach永远也不会忘记第一次见到Chris的情景。那天，天很蓝，Chris撞进了他的怀里。他原本想指责对方走路不带眼睛，但看到那双比天空还蔚蓝的眼睛，他什么话也说不出来。他的心跳很快，连对方道歉的话都听不太真切就仓皇逃开。

还好，那个男人就是他对面甜品店的老板。于是，他鼓起勇气去买了一杯咖啡，然后他又不满足一杯咖啡，时常再去吃一块他最不喜欢的甜食。

后来，男人的狗生病了，看到男人惊慌失措的眼睛，他觉得自己的心都要碎了。当他治好了男人的狗时，那纯真的笑容又回来了。他喜欢看男人笑，看他笑起来尖尖的虎牙和眼角的笑纹。

那天的咖啡，男人给他拉花了，是一片叶子。男人以为藏在杯盖他就不会知道，殊不知，他总是喜欢打开杯盖喝咖啡。当天下午，他忍不住又去吃了一块蛋糕。虽然会让他发胖，但也值得了，因为他知道了男人的名字——Christopher Pine。

那段时间是他最幸福也最纠结的时候，他享受着Chris每天不同花样的拉花，吃着让他又爱又恨的甜品，他想向Chris表白的欲望一天比一天强烈，但他怕Chris拒绝。

转折很快就出现。

那晚Chris店里有一群大学生在开派对，他不放心，一直等在店里。结果没想到Chris遇上了抢劫。

当看到劫匪把刀架到Chris的脖子上时，他觉得他的魂都被吓没了，而劫匪将刀子投向Chris时，他脑子里唯一的念头就是不能让 Chris受伤。因此，他挡下了刀子，幸好，他也只是擦破了点皮。

伤害Chris是不可原谅，如果不是警察及时赶到，暴怒的他真会把劫匪打死。

然后他紧紧抱住了Chris，不顾一切吐露了心扉。

没想到Chris也说喜欢他。

天啊！这比中了最大的奖都要开心！他觉得自己幸福得要昏过去！

后来发生的事情都水到渠成。

他和 Chris相爱，同居。

而今天，是他们结婚的日子。

他会用一生去爱他，宠他。

不离不弃。


	3. 嗨！你的快递

作为纽约最出名的发型师，Zach最不能容忍别人顶着一头鸡窝一样的发型出现在他的面前。比如眼前这个快递员，Zach很有冲动想要将他按到椅子上剪掉他那头乱七八糟的头发。

“麻烦在这里签个字。”快递员将单子递到Zach面前，指着收件人那栏说。

Zach接过笔龙飞凤舞划了几下。

“谢谢。”快递员对着他微微一笑，将快递交给他后回到车里去往下一个目的地。

Zach收了快递开始在心里评价这个快递员。虽然发型不怎样，长得还不错，也很年轻，不会超过20岁，有点像年轻的Brad Pitt。而且笑起来的时候格外耀眼，像冬日的太阳暖洋洋的。

 

Chris知道那个理发师叫Zachary Quinto，快递单上有他的名字。Chris记得给他送快递时，他眼里的嫌弃。估计是嫌弃他的发型，理发师总是有那样的毛病。

虽然不喜欢那样的表情，Chris还是很客气地和他说了谢谢，他可不想被投诉，然后失去这份工作——这关系到他下个学期的学费。

倒不是说Chris家里付不起他的学费，他只是想以自己的能力完成学业。

 

第二天，Chris在整理快递时看到了一个熟悉的名字——Zachary Quinto。Chris看到他的快递是个加急件，他就把快递放到最外面，打算第一个送。

结果他去太早了，理发店都还没开门，Chris只好将快递扔到副驾驶。这一扔他就忘了，直到送完最后一个快递他才想起来。

oh shit！

希望这个挑剔的理发师不要投诉他！

Chris匆匆赶到理发店，车子一停稳就赶紧抱着快递跑进理发店。

Zach正在剪头发，他聚精会神的模样吸引住了Chris。

Chris 只看见理发师拿着专用的剪刀咔嚓咔嚓地剪着头发，手指灵巧地在头发间飞舞。Chris看得痴迷了，竟然忘了找他签收。

Zach很快就将头发剪完。其实快递员一进来他就知道了， 他很生气，明明写着加急却现在才送过来。他以为快递员会来找他签收，那样他就可以训他了。没想到快递员不仅没来，还站在傻乎乎地看他剪头发。

还真是傻得可爱。

洗了一下手后，Zach走到Chris身边，Chris脸色微红将快递交给他。

“抱歉，我……”

Chris话还没说完，Zach就打断了他，“我不想听什么借口，我这写了急件你却现在才给我送过来，你知道里面的东西对我有多重要吗？”Zach揉了揉太阳穴，“所以你就等着投诉吧。”

听到投诉，Chris猛地抬起头看着Zach，着急地说：“对不起，请不要投诉我好不好？我真的很需要这份工作！”

Zach忽然呼吸一滞，他见过无数拥有蓝眼睛的男人女人，比这个快递员更蓝的他都见过，但没有哪一个人能比得上他的纯净无暇。那抹蔚蓝色让他想起孟买蓝宝石，想起游泳池的最深处。而染上水汽的蓝眼睛，显得那么楚楚可怜，他都不忍心再去责怪什么。

“那个……你叫什么？”Zach咳了一声来掩饰自己的尴尬。

Chris以为对方是要记住他的名字方便投诉，他知道没有别的办法，只能一脸委屈的告诉Zach，“Christopher Pine，工号0602 。”

“我没问你工号，”Zach知道Chris误会了，他也不打算解释，他从Chris手里扯过单子，签下自己的名字还给Chris。

收了单子，Chris照例说了句谢谢，垂头丧气地转身离去。

Zach看着那个背影，心里莫名有些不是滋味。也许是他太过咄咄逼人了。

在Chris走出理发店之前，Zach叫住了他，“等等，Christopher。”

Chris回过头，脸上还是愁云惨淡，“还有什么事吗？”

“下次来的时候请把你的头发弄好，我真的不想再看见你这鸡窝一样的发型！”

“知道了。”

Chris现在的心情更差了。

 

离开回到公司，Chris将单子交给经理，托着疲惫的身躯回了宿舍。

也许今天是他最后一天上班了。

Chris悲伤地想，然后他更悲伤的发现自己失眠了。

 

第二天早上，Chris被手机铃声吵醒。他一直失眠到天快亮才睡着，好不容易睡着又被打扰，Chris很想发火，但看到是他的经理，他马上怂了。

看样子那个理发师真投诉他了。他接通电话，没想到经理只问他为什么还不来上班？

Chris迷糊了，难道Zach没投诉他？

谁知道呢，也许理发师都是这么难以捉摸。

Chris只好说自己发烧了，经理倒也通情达理，让他在家好好休息，烧退了再去上班。

 

Chris在家躺了两天，第三天蒙混不了才去上班。

当他看到他负责的快递里面有Zachary Quinto的快递，他本能地就找人调换区域。

无奈，没有人愿意和他换。

很不情愿，Chris还是去送了。他想起Zach说让他换个发型，他这两天光顾着在家里睡觉根本没去理发。他看了一眼办公桌，看见一条橡皮筋，想也不想就拿起来给自己扎了个小揪揪。

 

正在喝水的Zach看到Chris的新造型，一口水就喷在了他的脸上，他赶紧扯了几张纸巾替Chris擦干。

“sorry……哈哈……”Zach忍不住又笑了出来，他以前怎么没发现Chris这么可爱？

Chris将快递扔到吧台，气呼呼地将单子交给Zach，Zach憋着笑签了字，Chris又气呼呼地拿回来，第一次没说谢谢，而是瞪了一眼Zach夺门而去。

身后Zach的笑声越来越大，天啊！Chris真是太可爱了！气鼓鼓的样子太像仓鼠，他忍不住想去逗弄一下。

“John，你不是在网上看中了一件衣服吗？发过来，我替你买了。”Zach对他店里的总监John说道。

他想要更多次的与Chris见面。

 

Chris看着手中的快递，又是Zachary Quinto，他的快递怎么那么多？Chris很不想送，但是没办法，这是他的工作。

不同于最初Zach对他多方挑剔，现在每次去Zach都会和他开开玩笑。有一次因为没吃饭就上班，差点饿晕过去，Zach还好心的给了买了食物。从那以后，只要他去，Zach 就会给他准备一些小零食。

不得不说，Chris喜欢Zach的小零食，至于人吗？没有开始那样讨厌了。

这一天天气不太好，天一直下着大雨。Chris开着车在雨中穿梭，他已习惯每天第一份快递就送Zach的，这一天也不例外。

他把车子车子停在后巷——自从上次停在Zach店门口被贴了之后，Chris就都停在后巷。他用雨衣包裹住快递，冒着大雨跑到理发店门口发现并没有开门。他不想再冒着雨回到车里，就一直等在门口。

虽然有雨帘遮挡，但雨水还是被风吹到了身上。时间越来越久，Chris觉得有些冷。他看了一眼Zach的快递，很好，没有被淋湿。如果被淋湿了，Zach又会生气。

Zach在一个小时之后才开着他的车来店里，一到路口他就看到站在店门口瑟瑟发抖的Chris，他赶紧停好车淋着雨跑过去。

“你疯了站在这淋雨？”Zach急忙开了门让Chris进去，“你的雨衣呢？”

Chris将被雨衣包裹地快递交给Zach，“在这里，这是你的快递，你放心没有弄湿。”

Zach没有接过快递而是手一挥拍落在地上，他朝Chris生气地吼道：“我他妈会是在乎快递有没有被淋湿的人吗？你是傻的吗？把自己淋感冒了怎么办？”

Chris不知道自己又做错了什么，他湿润的眼睛里全是委屈，Zach心脏一抽，突然抱住了Chris。

“你真是个傻瓜。”

短暂拥抱过来，Zach将Chris带到他自己私人的休息室，他将Chris推进浴室，“去洗个热水澡。”Zach拿了一套自己的衣服给他，“我们身型差不多，你应该能穿。”

“谢谢。”

 

Chris洗完澡出来，看到桌子上有一杯热咖啡和一个Tacos——他最喜欢的墨西哥玉米卷饼。

Chris忽然觉得很感动。

吃完之后，Zach也回来了，Chris一见到他，莫名有些不好意思。

“那个……谢谢你，Mr.Quinto。”Chris打算离开，他还有很多快递等着去送。

Zach拉住了他，“叫我Zach。”

“好，Zach，我该去送快递了，谢谢你的咖啡和Tacos。”Chris轻声说，脸却在Zach的注视下一点一点变红。

“我已经安排人去帮你送了，所以你可以安心在这里休息。”Zach松开手，坐了下来。

脸红的Chris太诱人了，他很想去品尝一下。但他要克制。

“这不太好吧？”Chris还是不放心。

“有什么好不好的，让你休息你就休息，”Zach霸道地说，“过来，坐下。”

Chris撅了撅嘴，“哦。”

 

这一天雨一直在下，Chris一直在Zach的理发店里待到下班。离开的时候，他突然变的有些恋恋不舍。

完了，他喜欢上了Zach。

 

Zach的快递依旧没有少，Chris还是每天第一个就给他送。虽然他也很诧异Zach的快递为什么这么多，但能每天见到Zach，这比任何事都来得开心。

可惜，这样的日子就要结束了，他就要开学了，不能再送快递。

今天是他最后一天送快递。

和平常不一样，Chris将Zach的快递留到了最后。

夕阳西下，Chris终于来到了Zach的理发店。

Zach一见到他，悬着的心终于放下，他想过很多种可能，最严重他都想过是不是出车祸了。

“今天怎么这么晚？”Zach将快递随手一扔，拿起桌上的蛋糕给Chris，“我还以为你出什么事了。”

Chris淡淡笑了一下，“没有，今天比较忙，来不及先给你送。”Chris接过蛋糕默默吃着。

Zach觉得今天Chris很奇怪，但他又说不出哪里奇怪，他只好坐在Chris身边，静默无声地看他吃着蛋糕。

“ Zach，你理一次发要多少钱？”Chris抬起双眼望着Zach。

“你要剪吗？”Zach开玩笑道：“我收费可是很贵的。”

Chris信以为真，明亮的蓝眼睛暗淡下去，“那我可剪不起。”

“骗你的，”Zach拉起Chris让他坐在镜子前，“看在你给我送了那么久的快递上，我给你免费理个发。”

“真的？”

Chris的眼睛又亮了起来，露出一个大大的笑容。为了这样的笑容，Zach觉得他愿意为Chris做任何事。

 

Chris坐在镜子前，看着Zach的手指穿过他的头发，蹭过他的头皮，剪刀在发间穿行，乱糟糟的头发渐渐有了模样。

“好了。”Zach用手指疏理了一下他的头发，一个全新的 Chris出现在镜子里。

Chris不敢相信镜子里这个人就是他。

“怎么样？满意吗？”Zach弯腰在他耳边问。

“很满意！”Chris的脸红了，不知是因为Zach将他打理得太完美还是Zach在他耳边说话时温热的鼻息。

“你喜欢就好。”Zach与镜中的Chris对视。

Chris垂下眼眸，片刻之后，他看了看外面的天，站起来，“我该走了。”

Zach想送他回去，Chris拒绝了。

“好吧，那明天见。”Zach依依不舍地和Chris道别。

Chris勉强笑了一下，“再见。”

 

第二天，Zach没见到Chris。

第三天，Zach没见到Chris。

第七天，Zach还是没有见到Chris，他终于忍不住跑到Chris的公司，一问才知道他已经辞职回学校了。公司里的人也不知道他在哪所大学。

第十天，没有Chris的消息。

一个月，没有 Chris的消息。

两个月……

Zach绝望了，难道他和Chris就再无缘相见？

三个月……

天气开始转凉。

Zach依旧在店里留到最后，门开了，一个人走了进来。

“抱歉，还营业吗？”来人微微一笑，露出尖尖的虎牙。

Zach激动地几乎蹦起来，但他很快装出一副生气的模样，“营业是还营业，但收费很贵。”

“哦，那算了，我没钱。”来人转身就想离去。

Zach一把抓住他的手臂拉了回来，“不过，对你免费。”

急切的吻落下堵住了来人欲说的话。

“我爱你，Chris，别再离开我。”

“我知道，我也爱你，Zach，所以我回来了。”

 

小番外

Karl从洛杉矶而来，只为见见他在纽约的理发师朋友Zachary Quinto。听说那小子找了个男朋友，他倒是想知道什么样的人会看上来Zach。

当他来到Zach的理发店，发现大门虚掩着，店里一个人都没有，他刚想打电话问问，Zach的休息室就传来动静。

难道是进小偷了？

Karl拿起剪刀就往休息室走去。

动静声越来越大，Karl一脚踢开门，“哪个毛贼……”

“啊！”

屋里，Chris正骑在Zach身上。

“My eyes！”

Karl“砰”得一声甩上休息室的大门。

他决定要立刻马上飞回洛杉矶，并且永远不再见到这对狗男男！！！


	4. Ice Cream Mafia

“砰！砰！砰！” 

连续的枪声响起，正打算将冰淇淋递给客人的Chris一惊，手中的冰淇淋掉在地上。他还没有任何反应，隔壁店铺又传来几声枪声，店里的客人纷纷尖叫着仓皇而逃。 

谁也不想摊上这种倒霉事。 

冰淇淋店的隔壁是一家古董店，这家古董店很神秘，Chris在冰淇淋店上班那么久都没见过隔壁老板的模样。古董店一个月起码有二十多天都是大门紧闭，仅有的几天有人，也是大门虚掩灯光昏暗。让人不得不怀疑是不是有什么见不得人的交易。 

也许古董店都这样子。Chris不止一次这样说服自己。 

直到今日发生枪战，Chris才确定这家古董店真的有猫腻。 

激烈的枪声还在继续，似乎是有两伙人在火拼。 

Chris从惊吓中晃过神来，他手撑在冰柜上一跃，想要逃出去。一枚子弹穿墙而过，从Chris面前直直飞过，没入对面墙上。Chris赶紧抱头蹲下，用冰柜挡住自己的身体。 

妈呀！他不过是一个冰淇淋店员，为什么要遭此横祸？ 

一阵密集的枪声之后，世界仿佛都陷入安静。Chris松开捂住耳朵的手，他探出身体趴在冰柜上仔细听了一会，确定没有动静，他弯着腰小心翼翼地挪到门边。 

一到门边，Chris就惊慌地推开大门，还没看清眼前的路就撞到了一个人。Chris被撞得差点摔倒在地，还好那人拦住了他的腰他往怀里带。 

硝烟味。 

Chris的鼻子只闻到这个味道，他惊慌失措地抬眼看着那人，心突然砰砰直跳。 

男人有有一对粗眉，粗眉之下是焦糖色的眼睛，眼睛里全是杀气和凌厉，Chris害怕地不敢大声呼吸。男人深色的头发整齐地向后梳起，只有一缕垂在额前，这让Chris又觉得他有说不出的性感。 

男人皱了皱眉，很快松开了Chris。他越过Chris向店里看了看，嘴角一勾，“这是你的冰淇淋店？” 

Chris缓慢地点了点头，他不敢说不，很明显这个男人以及他身后几个一看就不是什么好人的人就是隔壁枪战的主角。Chris怕他们一个不高兴就给他来一枪。他还不想就这样死去。 

男人没有说话，而是推开Chris径直往店里走去。他的手下面面相觑，也只好跟了进去。 

 

Chris站在路边，他想趁着这个机会逃跑，结果还是迈开脚走回店里。 

 

Zach刚刚结束了一场枪战。 

愚蠢的Gary以为能瞒天过海将他的货吞掉，以为靠他那几个垃圾就能翻身做主，真是异想天开。估计Gary现在很后悔动过黑吃黑的念头，如果他还有希望活下去的话。 

是的，Zach是个黑手党。而是是令人闻风丧胆的黑手党大佬。 

现在这个黑手党大佬正坐在一家冰淇淋店里，双腿交叠，饶有趣味地看着站在冰柜前背对着他的那个男人。更确切地说应该是男孩，他看起来很年轻，Zach甚至怀疑他有没有十八岁。 

在Zach的生命里，他见过无数双眼睛，各种颜色各种风情，他都见过，唯独没有见过一双蓝得那么清澈纯净的眼睛。当这双眼睛的主人跌进他怀里的时候，他看到了蓝眼睛里闪烁的惊慌和害怕。那让蓝眼睛看起来更加的迷人。随后，他闻到了淡淡的香味。 

香草奶油味，像最诱人的冰淇淋。 

Zach迫切地想吃这个味道的冰淇淋。 

于是，他一反常态走了这家店，然后就这样欣赏着男孩……的屁股。 

这绝对绝对是他见过最漂亮最吸引人的一个屁股。 

Zach心想。 

是的，令人闻风丧胆的黑手党大佬是个gay。 

“你好了没有？”Zach催促，虽然他很想一直看着这个屁股，但他更乐意亲手摸一摸。 

听到Zach的话，Chris手一抖，手中的冰淇淋又差点掉了。他转过身，“好了。” 

“好了就赶紧拿过来。”Zach忍住想笑的念头，这个男孩真是太可爱了，他不过是随便一催男孩就如临大敌，脸上全是惊吓。 

Zach看到男孩因为惊吓无意识撅着的嘴，哦！天啊！这简直就是引他犯罪！ 

Chris不敢再怠慢，将冰淇淋放到Zach面前。 

“你叫什么名字？”Zach边吃边问。 

Chris闭紧嘴巴没有出声。他想干嘛？要杀人灭口吗？ 

Zach见他久久都没回答，挑起一边眉毛，故意露出一个凶狠的表情，“嗯？” 

“Chris。”也许是Zach的表情实在太过吓人，Chris还是说了。 

但Zach并不满足于此，“就这样？” 

“Chris Pine。”Chris防备地看着Zach，“你……你想干嘛？” 

“放心，我不会把你吃掉。”Zach将最后一点冰淇淋送进嘴里，焦糖色的眼睛上下扫视着Chris的身体。 

暂时不会吃掉而已。 

“你知道隔壁发生什么事了吗？”Zach仰视着Chris，明明在位置上处于下风，气势却那么高人一等。 

“不知道。”Chris摇了摇头。他不知道，也不想知道。 

Zach笑了几声，歪着头继续问：“你知道我是做什么的吗？” 

Chris快速地摇头，“不知道！”就算他知道他也要说不知道，他可不想被灭口。 

“别紧张，我不会对你怎样。”Zach调整了一下位置，故意露出腰间的手枪。Chris见到了双眼圆睁，而他脸上的惊恐全然落入Zach的眼里。 

Zach决定要逗一逗这个男孩，因为他太想看到男孩的蓝眼睛因为害怕而迷茫无助的样子。 

“我是个黑社会，想必你一定也看出来了，”Zach手指有规律的敲着桌面，“你说黑社会都会做些什么？”像是料到Chris会说不知道，Zach提前断了他的后路，“不许说不知道，不然……”Zach没有再说，但故意露出的杀人表情说明了他要说的话。 

Chris局促不安地搓着牛仔裤的裤缝，他该说什么？说他们都是杀人放火的混蛋？ 

一声警笛打破了沉默，Zach的手下站了起来，“老大……” 

Zach摆摆手示意他们不要慌，手下们又坐了回去，Zach也不再和Chris打着谜语，直接开门见山道：“你知不知道这几条街都在我的地盘范围之内，你们想要平平安安开好店就要交足够的保护费，你的隔壁就是因为不肯交保护费，所以我就让它彻底开不下去。” 

Zach的手下互相看了几眼，心中不解。他们什么时候开始收保护费这项业务了？老大不是最讨厌收保护费吗？ 

“所以，你懂了吗？”Zach将目光定在Chris的脸上。这个男孩吸引人的不单单只有一双清澈无暇的蓝眼睛，还有软软的金发，和他一样粗的眉毛，紧抿的粉嫩的双唇，他真想上去尝一口！ 

“可是，我不是老板，我只是一个店员。”Chris如实陈述，他可最不了主。 

警笛声越来越多，Chris的心也越来越紧张，如果警察过来，他会不会被挟持为人质？ 

也许是看出Chris的担忧，Zach对他的手下说，“你们从后门先回去。”他又看向Chris，“你这有后门吧？” 

Chris点了点头，手下们一个接一个离开，冰淇淋店瞬间空空荡荡，只剩下他和Zach。他不明白Zach为什么不走？ 

“你是不是在想为什么我不走？” 

Zach的话让Chris一惊，“你怎么知道？” 

傻瓜，你的脸上都写着呢。 

“坐下。”Zach挪开一点位置，示意Chris坐下。 

“我还是站着吧。”他可不想离那么近。 

Zach二话不说，拉下Chris，Chris重心不稳，倒在了他的怀里。Zach趁机抽了抽鼻子，那种香草奶油味再次飘了过来。该死，他又想吃冰淇淋了。 

“没拿到我的保护费，我是不会走的。”Zach的手落在Chris的腰间，Chris浑身一僵。 

“请你……放开我。”Chris红着脸说。 

“如果我不呢？”Zach的手在他腰上捏了一把，Chris腾地站了站来。刚好警察推门而入。 

Chris的呼吸倏然变紧，他该怎么办？向警察呼救？但那样他会不会被这个黑手党挟为人质？如果警察抓了黑手党，他会不会被他的手下报复？ 

“你是店里的员工吗？”警察问Chris。 

“是……” 

“你的隔壁发生枪战你了解情况吗？”净擦继续问。 

“不了解，我……”Chris看了看Zach，Zach对他露出一个微笑，Chris的心一缩，“我只是在工作，然后听到了枪声。” 

“好吧，”见问不到有用的信息，警察又问Zach，“你呢？你也是店员吗？”这个男人看起来可不像店员，倒有点像黑社会。

“我？我不是。”Zach一只手搭在椅背上，笑意盈盈。 

“那你是谁？在这里干什么？” 

“我是Chris的男朋友，”Zach拉过Chris，亲昵地在他唇上印下一吻，“对吗？亲爱的？” 

Chris的脸瞬间就红了，警察看着他在等答案。 

“是……他是我男朋友。”Chris不想承认，可Zach的枪正抵着他的后腰，他不得不这么说。 

警察留下一个电话号码，“如果有什么情况可以给我打电话。” 

警察一走，Chris就推开Zach，气愤地用手背擦着嘴，想要擦去Zach留下的痕迹。Zach也不生气，只是静静地看着Chris，他现在真像一个炸毛的小动物。 

擦完嘴，Chris快步走到收银台，将柜台里的钱拿出来扔给Zach，“这是你的保护费，拿了快点给我走！不然我真叫警察了！”他这一回是真生气了，完全忘了之前还对Zach充满恐惧。 

Zach从座位上起来，从地上捡了一张纸钞，玩世不恭地笑着说：“今天我心情好，就少收你一点，下次你要再敢对我大呼小叫，小心我吃了你。”Zach将钱放进口袋，“还有，如果让我知道你报警，你知道后果的，Chris Pine。” 

说完，Zach就从前门大摇大摆地走出去。Chris在他身后对着空气挥舞了一下拳头。 

去死！该死的黑社会！ 

 

因为古董店的枪战，Chris的冰淇淋店关门了一个星期。 

一个星期后，他再次来到冰淇淋店，发现隔壁已经搬空了。后来他才知道，古董店只是一个掩护，它真正的生意是军火交易。 

这些都不关他的事，他只求安安稳稳上班。 

可惜，天不遂人愿。Chris的笑容在见到进来的人之后，瞬间消失不见。 

进来的是那个黑手党。 

Zach朝他瞥去一眼，然后找了一个位置坐下，旁若无人地看着Chris。 

Chris被看的浑身不自在，将冰淇淋交给最后一个客人后，他走到Zach身边，“你又来干什么？我没报警，也没和警察乱说。” 

“我知道，如果你真说了，现在也不会完好无损站在这里和我说话。”Zach目光紧紧追随着Chris，那天回去以后，他以为会忘了Chris，但一天一天过去，他发现他无比渴望见到Chris。他知道，他对Chris一见钟情了。

可是，Chris对他的印象可不太好。 

“你想怎么样？”Chris攥紧小拳头，Zach突然想，他会不会对着他鼻子来一拳。 

“我来吃冰淇淋的，我要香草味。”他现在爱上了这个味道。 

Chris气呼呼地回去给他拿了一个香草味的冰淇淋，“给你！吃了赶紧走！” 

“着什么急？”Zach慢悠悠地吃起冰淇淋，这时又进来几个小朋友，Chris瞪了他一眼，决定不再理他。 

忙碌会让人忘记很多东西，比如一直忙到下班的Chris就忘了Zach的存在。等他揉着算账的脖子时，对上了Zach的焦糖色眼睛。 

“你怎么还在？” 

“你还没给我我要的东西，我怎么会走呢？”Zach来到Chris面前。 

“你是吸血鬼吗？”Chris很生气，这个男人真是无赖！ 

“如果你想早点下班就乖乖地交了，反正我有的是时间陪你耗。”Zach趴在收银台前，双手托腮，一脸的无辜样。 

Chris气愤地抽出几张钱甩给Zach，“给你！你这个吸血鬼！”

Zach照例只拿了面额最小的一张收下，“谢谢啦，那我们明天见。” 

鬼才要和你见面！ 

 

事实证明，第二天他们还是见面了。 

同样的时间。 

同样的位置。 

同样的香草冰淇淋。 

同样面额最小的“保护费”。 

“你真是社会败类！”Chris再一次对Zach奚落。 

Zach再一次无动于衷地回以微笑。 

第三天…… 

一个月…… 

Zach每天都来，Chris已经习惯了，甚至他来的时候还主动给他送上香草冰淇淋。 

再次拿走面额最小的保护费后，Zach和Chris说：“明天我不会来如果有人来找事，你记得说我的名字，Zachary Quinto。” 

虽然知道不会有人来找Chris的麻烦，Zach还是不放心。他迷恋一个冰淇淋店员的事已经在道上传开，他可不想Chris因此有麻烦。 

Chris送了他一记白眼，谁要和你有瓜葛。 

 

次日。 

Zach真的没来，Chris忽然觉得心里空荡荡的，像少了点什么。一整天，他都魂不守舍，拿错了好几次冰淇淋口味，找错了好几次的钱，好不容易捱到下班时间，心里那种不踏实的感觉又涌现出来。 

回到家，澡都没洗Chris整个人就扑进床里。他忽然想起一个多月前，Zach在他唇上落下的那个轻飘飘的吻，仿佛一切都在昨天，他还能感受到Zach双唇的柔软以及温度。 

shit！为什么要想起他！ 

事实上，那天晚上Chris不仅想起了Zach，还梦到了他。他梦见Zach在吻他，从上至下，深情无比，随后又梦见他们在抵死缠绵。醒来的时候，Chris发现他的下身硬得想要爆炸。 

shit！这真不是一个好现象！ 

因为一个春梦，Chris不知道他要怎么面对Zach。Zach可是黑社会啊！但Chris仔细想了想Zach除了向他要那一点点可怜兮兮的保护费也没做什么过分的事。甚至好几次他忙不过来，还主动帮他。 

然而现实总是出乎你的意料。 

这一天，Zach还是没来。 

不仅这一天没来，此后大半个月Zach都像消失了一样，再没有出现在冰淇淋店。 

也许，他去别的地方收保护费了。想到这种可能，Chris就像喝了瓶醋，心里酸溜溜的，难受得紧。 

这个世界没了谁都是照样转，只是突然失去某个人总会让人难以适应。 

Chris很想适应没有Zach的日子，从最初的高兴终于不用再被胁迫，到后来的失落，再到现在的担心。Zach已经快一个月没来了，Chris开始担心起他是不是出了什么意外？他不是一个黑社会吗？也许死在了哪次火拼。 

死了…… 

Chris打了个冷颤，不会的。他不会死的。Chris努力告诉自己，但心里的害怕却没有剪掉一分。 

正在他胡思乱想之际，门被推开了。 

“欢迎光……” 

Chris硬生生停下了要说的话，因为来的人正是消失许久的Zach。 

“亲爱的，有没有想我？”Zach凑到Chris面前，嬉皮笑脸道。

Chris忽然很生气，头一甩拒绝和他交流。Zach笑了一声，坐到他的老位置。

气归气，Chris还是给他送了一份香草冰淇淋。超大份的。 

刚把冰淇淋放到Zach面前，Chris的手就被他握住。Zach突然无比深情地问：“告诉我，你想我了吗？” 

“没有。”Chris否认，脸却一点一点变红了，Zach没有错过这个风景，他咧嘴一笑，“真可惜，我很想你。”他将Chris拉进怀里，不由分说就吻住他想了很久的唇。 

Chris反抗了几下，但Zach的力道很大，他最终放弃了抵抗，慢慢回吻Zach。 

等到Chris快要呼吸不上来，Zach才放开了他，他看着双眼迷蒙，嘴唇红肿的Chris，指尖带着无限温柔滑过他的脸庞，“傻瓜，还说不想我。” 

Chris倔强地拍了一下Zach胸口，骂人的话还没出口，Zach就捂住胸膛，眉头紧皱。Chris见他冷汗都下来了，才发现事情不对劲，他扒开Zach的衬衫，一个被绷带缠绕的胸膛露了出来。 

“你受伤了？”Chris双眼蓄起了眼泪，他不该咒他死的。 

“没事，一点小伤，习惯了。”Zach慌张地擦去Chris流下的眼泪，“别哭别哭，我真的没事，你一哭我就不知道该怎么办了！” 

Zach不打算告诉Chris，这一个月里好几次他都差点活不下去，是凭借着要再见一面Chris他才撑下来了。

至于为什么会受伤，那是他的错，上一次他让Gary逃走了，没想到Gary竟然想绑架Chris来逼他就范。他怎么能让Chris受半点伤害，于是，他找到Gary的巢穴，谁知被人暗算身中数枪。 

“你活该！谁让你是黑社会！”Chris抹干眼泪，又生气又害怕，他怕有一天真会再也见不到Zach了。 

“不会了宝贝，我已经把帮派里事都交给Karl了，我现在只想和你开一家冰淇淋店。”Zach用鼻尖蹭着Chris的脖子，Chris身上香草奶油的味道让他很安心。 

“谁要和你开冰淇淋店？”Chris想推开Zach，但双手却违背他的意愿圈住了Zach的腰，“还有，谁是你的宝贝？” 

“你是我的宝贝，”Zach吻着Chris的眼睛，“Chris Pine，你愿意做我Zachary Quinto的男朋友吗？” 

“滚！不愿意！” 

“再说一次？” 

“不……啊！你干嘛脱我衣服？啊啊啊！！别咬，很敏感啦！唔……我答应还不行吗？” 

“这样就乖了。” 

好吧，有个黑手党男朋友也不错，起码不会再有人来收保护费。

Chris不知道的是Zach从他这收的保护费都被他裱起来挂在他们将来的卧室里。

那可是他们爱情的见证。 

 

小番外 

“Zach，这就是我们的冰淇淋店？”Chris瞪着硕大的招牌，很有一种冲动要把它砸了。 

“对啊，这是我送给你的新婚礼物，喜欢吗？”Zach搂住他新婚丈夫的腰，在他脸上亲了一口喜滋滋地说。 

“这么愚蠢的名字到底是谁取的？” 

“我取的，是不是很贴切啊？” 

Chri望了一眼Zach，鄙夷道：“晚上你别再想往我身上涂奶油，除非你把这名字换了。” 

Zach看了看招牌，Ice Cream Mafia，不是挺好的吗？ 

最终，Zach还是没换掉招牌，他也如愿将奶油涂到Chris身上，然后一点一点，舔得干干净净。


	5. 好奇心

Jim留意那个瓦肯人很久了。

 

最初，他只是好奇那个超越他成为学院师生最完美的梦中情人是谁。

 

毫不费力，他弄到了那个人的资料，只是没想到是个瓦肯人，这倒出乎他的意料。

 

Jim望着PADD上的图片，这个叫Spock的瓦肯教授有着全宇宙最傻的发型和快要飞进刘海的眉毛。眉宇深邃、鼻梁高挺，不同于人类的尖尖耳朵。也许是因为种族的关系，他看起来有些异域的神秘和性感，修长的身躯包裹在黑色的制服之下，竟散发着禁欲的味道。

 

性感和禁欲真是奇妙的组合。

 

Jim瞪大眼睛望着这身性感要命的黑色制服，该死！这个瓦肯人还是个教授！

 

如果Jim的好奇心终止在这一刻，那么将来的一切也不会发生，可偏偏Jim的好奇心很强。他查了Spock的课时表，知道教授主要教的是外星语言学，另外还代课外星生物学。而今天1500他有一节外星生物学的课程。

 

Jim决定要亲眼见见这个全校师生的梦中情人到底哪一点比他出色。

 

 

Spock的时间观念很强，他不会允许自己迟到。距离1500还有几分钟，他像往常一样踏进教室。他巡视一圈教室，很好，没有人迟到。他不喜欢他的学生迟到，如果一个人连时间都把握不好，又怎么能把握好他的人生？

 

课程过去五分钟，一个学员悄无声息走进教室，坐到最后一排。

 

Spock瞥了一眼，0.19秒后他背过身，腹腔内的心脏跳动不安。

 

他想起小时候母亲常提及的蔚蓝色大海，现在他终于见到了，却是在一个男人的眼睛里。

 

这不符合逻辑。

 

没有人知道Spock的异样，只有他自己知道今天上课的效率下降了0.07%，做为一个追求完美的瓦肯人，这是不被允许。

 

 

Jim如愿去听了Spock的课程，他比照片上看起来还要英俊还要性感。原来他以为Spock的外星生物学是很枯燥乏味，但并不是。那些外星生物知识从Spock口中说出，虽是毫无起伏的强调，那低沉磁性的嗓音却令人着迷。Jim听得津津有味，甚至考虑要不要再去选修一个外星生物学。

 

一堂课下来，Jim的好奇心有增无减。

 

 

回去之后，Jim去图书馆找了些关于瓦肯人的资料。图书馆里资料并不多，基本都是阐述瓦肯是个爱好和平、逻辑至上的种族。他们注重隐私，不喜欢与人接触。这分明就是很无趣，Jim可以断定他们不懂浪漫没有情调，这样像个机器一样的瓦肯人是怎么超过他成为众人最想约会的对象？

 

Jim决定要找出原因。

 

Jim一大早就起床，胡乱吃了一个复制机里吐出来的三明治。就在准备离开宿舍时，还在睡梦中的McCoy被吵醒，他揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，不可思议地看着Jim，“小鬼，今天是周六，你起那么早做什么？”

 

这可不像Jim的作风。

 

“我有事要出去。”Jim套上他的鞋子。

 

“又和哪个女孩约会？”McCoy翻了个身叮嘱道，“别再碰什么奇怪的外星人，我不是你的保姆，不能时刻在你身边拯救你该死的过敏！”

 

“放心吧，Bones，这一次不是约会。”至少目前还不是。

 

 

Jim想不到有一天他成为一个Stalker去跟踪别人，哦，不，确切地说是一个瓦肯人。

 

0800，Spock从教师宿舍出来，Jim立刻将自己隐藏在柱子后面。Spock似乎没有发现他，直接离开宿舍大楼。Jim跟了上去。

 

走了一段路Jim有点力不从心，Spock的脚步太快了，他几乎都是小跑着才能跟上。但他又不敢跟太近，以免被发现。就在Jim犹豫着要不要放弃的时候，Spock停了下来。Jim以为自己被发现了，赶紧背过身看路边的风景，但Spock只是停下整了整他被风吹乱的发型。

 

稍微停顿，Spock又继续向前走。这一次他放慢了脚步。有时候会停下来欣赏一下四周的景色，有时候又会在长椅上小憩一会。Jim有种感觉，Spock发现他了，但Spock并没有过来质问，这可和注重隐私的瓦肯人背道相驰。

 

 

一路走走停停，Spock最终来到了博物馆，Jim犹豫了一下还是跟了进去。

 

周六的博物馆里参观者不是很多，Jim担心会暴露没敢再继续跟着，他来到出口处的餐厅，决定边吃边等。

 

这一等就过去了大半天，在Jim吃完第二块牛排之后Spock还是没有出来。他不由地想Spock是不是从别的出口走了？

 

就在Jim准备进去看个究竟的时候，Spock出来了。他的目光投了过来，有刹那的交汇。Jim低下头，拿起桌上的电子菜单装作要点餐。一会之后，他抬头偷偷望了一眼，Spock正背对着他坐在落地窗旁。

 

好险，差点被发现。

 

 

在博物馆的餐厅使用过食物之后，已经是傍晚时分。Spock从座位上起来去往下一个目的地。

 

Jim依旧没有放弃他的跟踪之旅。

 

当Jim看着Spock走进剧院之后，他去询问了工作人员，知道剧院今晚的演出剧目是《歌剧魅影》。想不到瓦肯人也会看音乐剧，他还以为他们只喜欢科学。

 

买了票，Jim走进剧院。他在人群之中寻找着Spock的身影，很快，他就找到了。谁让Spock那么独特，即使淹没在人群之中，也是最出色的那个。

 

好在他们的位置隔得不是很远，差了三排。他的角度可以很好的观察到Spock，除非Spock转头，不然绝无可能会发现他。

 

 

Jim不知道他是什么时候看睡着的，醒来的时候观众已经散场。他腾地从座位上站起朝前排那个位置看去。那个本该坐着Spock的位置已经空了。他赶紧跑出剧院。

 

外面的天已经黑了，街灯璀璨，却看不到那个颀长的身影。Jim忽然怅然若失，他奇怪自己为什么会有这种情绪。

 

失去目标，Jim只好回宿舍。肚子抗议地响了一下，他看见不远处有家餐厅。在回去之前，他首先要填饱肚子。

 

 

装修别致的餐厅此刻也吸引不了Jim的兴趣，随便点了几样东西，只要能安抚一下空空的胃就行。

 

在等待的过程中，一个熟悉的有磁性的略带沙哑的声音从身后传来，他转过头，对上了一双巧克力色的眼睛。

 

失而复得让Jim不自觉地露出一个微笑。

 

但那双眼睛的主人只是挑了一下眉，毫不在意地将视线转移到窗外。

 

Jim觉得餐厅的灯出了问题，为什么Spock教授的脸看起来有点绿？

 

 

尾随继续，直到Spock回了教师宿舍，Jim才拖着疲惫的身躯回到学生宿舍。

 

隐藏在窗边的Spock在看见Jim离开之后，嘴角微微动了一下。如果有人见到，会很诧异一向面无表情的Spock教授竟然也会微笑。

 

 

Jim一进屋，McCoy先是大吃一惊，随后就拿起三录仪对着Jim上下扫个不停。

 

“Bones！拿开你的东西！”Jim挥手挡掉McCoy靠近他的三录仪。

 

“Damn it！Jim，你今天竟然这么早回来？！”McCoy看着三录仪上的数据，有些不敢相信Jim会在周六的晚上这么早就回来，他露出八卦的神情凑近Jim，“是不是约会失败了？”

 

Jim衣服都没有脱就扑进他的床铺，“我没有去约会。”如果Bones知道他去跟踪一个学院教授，一定把他的耳朵都念出茧子，“我很累，要睡了。”

 

 

余下的几个星期，Jim一如既往去跟踪Spock。Spock真的是很无聊，不是图书馆就是各种博物馆、科技馆，有时候也会去剧院，看的依然是《歌剧魅影》。

 

比起Spock的无趣，Jim更吃惊地是自己竟然会被Spock吸引，然后连续跟踪那么久。久到他都不去约会，也不和女孩子调情。Bones差点以为他得了什么不方便说出来的病。

 

这样不行，他要去找个人，证明自己并没有被Spock迷住。

 

 

酒吧里。

 

暧昧的音乐响着。

 

Jim喝着酒，他在寻找今天的猎物。

 

一个猎户座女人坐在他身边，这个天生是尤物的种族，浑身都散发着荷尔蒙的味道。无需多言，他们坐在一起边喝着酒边调着情。猎户座女人手指挑逗地划过Jim的手臂。Jim微微一笑，对即将要发生的事心知肚明。

 

Jim站了起来，和猎户座女人搂搂抱抱地走向卫生间。醉意朦胧中，他看见一个齐刘海尖耳朵向他走来。

 

怎么可能？

 

酒吧和瓦肯人？

 

这简直就是世纪笑话。

 

他醉醺醺继续走着，一只强有力的手搭上他的手腕，他被迫松开了拉着猎户座女人的手。

 

猎户座女人在看到对方骇人的表情之后，落荒而逃。

 

“嘿，你吓走了我今晚的床伴，可是要补偿的。”Jim笑嘻嘻地对着他说，“你怎么也有这么可笑的发型？你是不是也有一对尖耳朵？”Jim笑着摸对方的耳朵。

 

一阵火花从指尖蹿升。

 

“这是什么？你带电吗？”Jim缩回了自己的手，好奇地看着指尖。

 

对方没有回答，而是充满怒气地将Jim拽出酒吧。

 

“你要带我去哪？”Jim想要停下来，但对方的力气很大，他只能被拖着走，“你慢一点……我想吐……”

 

对方停了下来，Jim对着他露出傻兮兮的笑容，随后，Jim吐在了他的脚尖上。

 

 

头痛欲裂。

 

Jim揉着太阳穴醒来，他睁开眼有片刻的恍惚。

 

这……不是他的寝室。

 

空气里还隐隐飘着一丝辛辣的熏香味道，Jim很清楚，这是Spock的味道——他在跟踪Spock时闻到过。

 

他怎么会在Spock的宿舍里？Jim惊慌地从床上下来。还好，Spock不在，可能是去上课了。Jim赶紧套上衣服，逃也似的离开了Spock的宿舍。

 

 

经过这个插曲，Jim不敢再跟踪Spock，他甚至回避着和Spock有可能的碰面。但他心里一直疑惑，为什么他会出现在Spock的房间？难道那晚在酒吧遇见的尖耳朵真的是Spock？他还以为是自己喝多了将别人幻想成了Spock。

 

貌似他还摸了Spock的耳朵……

 

Jim知道瓦肯人不喜欢和别人接触，他当时摸耳朵时Spock是什么反应？他想不起来了，他只记得好像有火花从指尖闪过。

 

 

时间过得很快，转眼到了万圣节。

 

Jim对学院组织的变装晚会没有丝毫的兴趣，确切地说自从上次从Spock宿舍落荒而逃之后，他对任何事都没了兴趣。

 

但学院组织的，Jim不得不去，Chris特意交代过。

 

夜幕降临。

 

Jim躲在角落吃着蛋糕。

 

他就不该来，因为他看见了Spock，还有和他一起来的一个深色皮肤的美人。Jim知道那个美人是谁，他曾经在酒吧搭讪过一直不知道名字的美人。现在他知道名字了，可是他已经失去了兴趣。

 

Jim盯着慢舞的他们，心情突然变得很糟。

 

这种嫉妒的感觉是怎么回事？Jim甩甩头，试图将这个感觉赶出心扉，但那只让他更加难受。

 

玩乐的人还在继续，Jim实在没有心情，他想离开。于是他一个人出来，沿着学校的小径落寞地走着，不知不觉，他来到了Spock授课的教室。他开了门，走了进去，坐在最后一排发呆。

 

走廊里传来脚步声，Jim好奇会是谁。

 

脚步声最终停在了门口，Jim扭头一看，看到了那个全宇宙最蠢的发型和全宇宙最英俊性感的脸庞。

 

此时此刻，Jim突然有一个念头，而James.T.Kirk通常想到什么就要去做。他飞快地来到Spock身边，将他拖进教室，随后锁了门。

 

炙热的唇贴了上去。

 

他以为Spock会推开他，然后告他性骚扰，或者直接揍他一顿。但Spock没有，相反的，Spock比他还急切地吻着他。。

 

再然后的事，超出了Jim的想象。Spock粗暴地脱去他的衣服，将他按在书桌上，用自带润滑的瓦肯老二迫不及待地进入了他，让他知道什么才叫做远高于地球人三倍的力量和速度。

 

 

欢爱过后，Jim躺在书桌上，失焦的眼睛里全是生理眼泪，他的手指梳理着Spock被汗水打湿的头发。

 

Spock的头枕在他的胸膛之上，听着他“砰砰”乱跳的心脏，嘴里呢喃着Jim听不懂的古老的瓦肯情话。

 

 

他们就这样躺了很久，直到Jim被Spock压得不得不推着他让他起来，Spock才撑起身体离开Jim。

 

Jim翻身从桌子上下来，激烈的性事过后，他脚下虚浮，差点摔倒在地。Spock及时伸出手扶住了他，相触的肌肤再次蹿升火花。

 

“那到底是什么？”Jim十分好奇，上次他还以为是自己的错觉。

 

Spock紧抿着嘴唇不说话。

 

“算了，管它是什么，总之它好像挺有意思，我喜欢这种感觉。”Jim拿起丢在地上的衣服往身上套。

 

穿戴整齐之后，Jim看到Spock紧绷着脸，问：“你是在担心什么吗？”Jim忽然想到Spock是不是在担心他们的身份，他拍了拍Spock的肩，“你是不是担心我是个学员？”

 

Spock的眼睛亮了亮，Jim知道自己猜对了，他舔了一下唇，继续道：“别多虑了，你没有操一个学员，事实上，我也是学院的教师，我叫Chris。”Jim决定撒谎，反正学院里教师那么多，Spock不可能一一去核实。

 

况且学院也明令禁止学员和教师之间发展出浪漫的关系。

 

“不，你不是教师，你也不叫Chris。”Spock盯着Jim蔚蓝色的眼睛，一字一句说，“你的名字是James.T.Kirk，是指挥系的学生。”

 

Jim惊得下巴都要掉下来，然后，他再一次，落荒而逃。

 

 

“Damn it！你又跑哪去鬼混了？！”

 

Jim一回到宿舍就听到Bones的怒吼，他无心和Bones反驳什么，他脑子里只想着一件事，Spock什么时候把他调查得这么一清二楚？

 

McCoy拿着三录仪扫了一遍Jim的身体，他看着三录仪上疯长的数字，有些担忧地说：“小鬼，你知道你明天还要去挑战小林丸号的测试吧？”

 

“我知道，不用你提醒，明天我一定会通过那个该死的测试。”

 

 

Spock看着逃走的Jim，他并没有觉得被冒犯。他拿出通讯仪回复了一条信息。

 

他拒绝了学院让他代课战略指挥系的请求。

 

那是Jim的主修课程，他不会让Jim成为他的学生，他不会因为这个原因错失了自己的T′hy′la。

 

 

小番外：

 

“Ashayam，”Spock吻了吻怀中的人，“怎么不继续睡了？”Jim刚陪他经历了pon farr，身体还很虚弱。

 

“睡不着，我在想我们认识的过程。”Jim动了动酸疼的身体，Spock干脆拉起他，让他趴在自己身上。

 

“我知道，我能感应到。”Spock凝视着Jim蔚蓝色的眼睛。难以想象，就是Jim这双蔚蓝色的眼睛让他在第一次相见时就沦陷了。

 

Jim下巴抵在Spock胸前的毛发上，调笑着说：“所以，你一早就知道我在跟踪你？”Jim手指摩挲着Spock的指尖，与他交换一个瓦肯吻，“所以第一次你和我接触就知道我是你的T′hy′la?”

 

“是的，Ashayam。”Spock揉着他爱人的金发，眼里全是爱意。

 

Jim微笑着将头枕在Spock的胸膛之上。

 

“也许什么时候，我们该找个机会重温一下在那间教室里发生的第一次亲密接触。”

 

“Jim……”

 

“得了，Spock，我知道你也爱这种感觉，”Jim抬头眨了眨眼睛，“你喜欢我在床上叫你教授，那会让你更兴奋。所以，来吧，教授。”

 

Spock将怀里的人抱得更紧。

 

他永远都不会拒绝他爱人的要求。


	6. 潜规则

Zach走进公司楼下的餐厅，环顾四周，此时正值用餐高峰，店里已经没有多余的位置，而他也不想再换一家。 

扫视一圈，Zach最终将目光停留在一个靠窗的位置。那是他经常坐的位置，现在已经坐着几个人。 

Zach在那几个人中看到了两张熟悉的面孔——Zoe和John，他的首席助理和运营总监。 

也许，可以和他们拼个桌。 

Zach这么想了，也这么做了。 

他朝老位置走去，正对着他的Zoe见到是他，站起来打了声招呼。 

在公司他们是上下属，出了公司大家就是朋友，Zach礼貌地向Zoe询问：“我能和你们拼个桌吗？”他的眼睛望向对面一个男人，那个男人有着暗金色的头发和一双比宝石还纯净透彻的蓝眼睛。 

Zach对着男人微微一笑，刚想张嘴说什么，男人就对他眨了眨眼睛，嘴角微动，露出一个耐人寻味的笑。 

Zach见了没再多说什么。 

Zoe征询了大家的意见之后，同意Zach的拼桌。她往里面挪了挪腾出一个位置给Zach。 

落座之后，大家开始互相介绍。Zach知道了坐在他正对面这个金发蓝眼的男人叫Chris，是他对面杂志社的记者。 

气氛还是很和谐，大家都有说有笑。 

“所以，你们是怎么认识的？”Zach虽然在问Zoe，眼睛却一刻都不离Chris。 

“Chris和John是大学校友，事实上，我们也是今天才遇上。”Zoe如实回答。 

“是吗？”Zach轻飘飘地回了一句，看向Chris的眼神也不知道是相信还是怀疑。 

午餐还在继续。 

正在和Zoe谈论事情的Zach忽然一顿，他皱了皱眉，眼睛状似无意地瞥了一眼对面的Chris。只见Chris挑起双眉无辜地憋了憋嘴。 

桌子底下有双脚在不停碰着他。 

Zach压下想笑的冲动，继续装作若无其事地和Zoe聊天。那双脚慢慢上移，开始磨磨蹭他的小腿。 

Zach干咳几声来掩饰他内心翻涌的冲动，他停下和Zoe的谈话，目光锁在Chris过分粉嫩的双唇上。 

“怎么了？”Chris一脸天真的摸了一把自己的脸，“我脸上沾到东西了？”Chris说着话，脚上的动作却没有停下来。 

“没有，”Zoe替Zach回答了，她看了一眼时间，“上班时间快到了，Chris，我们明天再聚。”Zoe站了起来，Chris赶紧缩回自己的脚。Zach侧了侧身让她过去，自己并没打算离开。

“明天见。” 

Chris的同事也纷纷站起来，只有Chris还留在位置上。 

“Chris，你不回去吗？”同事问Chris，Chris笑了笑，“我再等一下，想去上个洗手间。” 

“别迟到了哦。”同事好心提醒后就离开了。 

餐桌上只留下Zach和Chris面对面坐着。 

沉默片刻，Zach先开了口。 

“Chris？” 

“是。” 

Chris伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，Zach的目光立刻被吸引过去。 

“你不怕迟到吗？”Zach双腿交叠，一只手搭在椅背上，似笑非笑地说。 

“当然怕了，”Chris耸了耸肩，“事实上，今天总编让我去采访一个人。” 

“谁？”Zach收回搭在椅背上的手，探前身体。近距离观看，他发现Chris的眼睛更加迷人。他绝对可以一整天对着这双眼睛都不腻。 

Chris也将身体前倾，“那个人就是……你——ZQ集团的总裁，Zachary Quinto。” 

“所以你今天就故意和我的下属套近乎，想引起我的注意？”Zach更靠近了一点距离，现在他能感受到Chris落在他鼻尖上不稳的呼吸。 

“很明显，我的目的达成了。”Chris不甘示弱地扬起尖尖的下巴，Zach突然很想尝一下他的双唇。 

“是的，你的目的已经达成，我已经被你吸引住。”Zach收回身体，“如果不介意，我希望访谈能在我的办公室。” 

那里更私密。 

“只要你愿意，在哪里都可以。” 

Chris收拾好他的录音笔跟着Zach去他的办公室。 

 

Zach的办公室在19楼，他有专属的电梯直达。 

一到办公室，Zach就迫不及待将Chris推到墙上，Chris笑出声，伸手抵在Zach的胸膛上，“嗨，放松，不然我可要告你性骚扰。” 

Zach松开Chris，指尖划过他的胸膛，“如果没记错，在餐厅是你开始性骚扰，我现在只是要回点利息。”他的手指灵活地解开Chris衬衫纽扣。 

“你有什么证据吗？”Chris咬住下唇，Zach的手指在他胸膛上四处游走，指尖划过的地方都带着酥麻，Chris不想发出令人羞耻的声音。 

“没有证据，不过——”Zach拉扯了一下Chris胸前的凸起，刺疼让他闷哼一声，Zach贴上身体，覆在他的耳边接着说：“如果你想采访我，就要付出点代价。你要知道，想采访我的人多了，没有预约你连这里都上不来。” 

“所以，这是潜规则咯？”Chris歪着头狡黠地笑着，Zach已经动手去解他的裤子，他低头一看，看到Zach无名指上的戒指。 

Chris推了推Zach，指着他手上的戒指道：“你都结婚了还喜欢潜规则？你的妻子不能满足你吗？” 

Zach眉心微皱，脸上的表情仿佛在责怪Chris这么调皮。 

“我要更正你两点，一，不是我的妻子，是我的丈夫。二，我的丈夫很棒，我很爱他。” 

“那你还想上我？”虽然Chris语带责备，身体还是不自觉贴着Zach磨蹭。 

“因为我发现，你比他更加诱人。”Zach突然抓住Chris的双手按在墙上，他看到Chris的无名指上也戴着戒指，调笑道：“你不是也结婚了？怎么你的丈夫也不能满足你？” 

Chris挺了一下腰，Zach的双眼马上变得深沉。 

“我的丈夫也很棒，你和他长得很像，所以我想知道在床上你们是不是也一样。”Chris将视线落在Zach隆起的胯部，“他的老二可是又长又粗，你的呢？” 

感觉被戏弄，Zach松开钳制着Chris的双手，他一把抱起Chris来到办公桌前。 

Zach长臂一挥，桌上的文件散落在地，他将Chris放在办公桌上，粗暴地撕扯开Chris的衣服。 

坦诚相见后，Zach将Chris的腿分到最大，尺寸不小的柱身抵住一张一合的洞口。 

Zach邪魅一笑，“你马上就会知道答案，我和你的丈夫谁更棒！” 

 

被Zach吃干抹尽之后，Chris揉着酸软的腰部，有些后悔去撩拨Zach。 

Zach从身后抱住Chris，他们从办公桌一路做到了Zach的私人休息室。 

“放开我，Zach，我要回去上班了。”Chris才挪开Zach圈住他胸膛的手，Zach 就用腿压住他让他无法起身。 

“别那么幼稚，Zach。”Chris扭过头，Zach趁机逮住，偷了一个吻。 

“不行，我已经帮你完成了工作，你得留下来陪我。”Zach翻身将Chris压在身下，“而且我还没问你，你每次出去采访都用这一招吗？”Zach的表情忽然变得很可怕，Chris却没被吓到，反问道：“那你呢？你看到漂亮的都会潜规则吗？” 

“目前为止我只潜过一个人，就是我那不听话非要和我装陌生人的丈夫。”Zach泄愤一般咬住Chris胸前的红点。 

Chris哼了一声，双手圈住Zach的脖子，“真巧，我也只对一个人用过美男计，那就是配合我一起演戏的傻丈夫。” 

“没有下次了。” 

Zach再次进入Chris还湿润的身体。 

“你确定？” 

Chris含着笑吻住Zach。 

 

小番外 

Chris回到公司的时候已经是下班时间，除了Karl还在等他，公司里已经没有别人。他将录音笔交给他的主编Karl后就走了。 

Zach还在停车场等他一起回家。 

Karl拿着Chris给他的录音笔，他就知道把这个任务交给Chris不会有问题——整个公司只有他知道Chris和Zach早已经结婚了。 

Karl打开录音笔，预想中的访谈没有出现，出现的是让人羞耻的呻吟声和身体撞击的“啪啪”声。 

“Chris！！！” 

Karl愤怒的声音响彻办公室，他一定一定要杀了这对狗男男！！！ 

 

刚坐进车里Chris就被屁股口袋里一个东西硌了一下，他掏出一看，是录音笔。好像还是他的录音笔，那他交给Karl的又是什么？ 

“怎么了？亲爱的。”Zach倾身吻了吻他。 

“奇怪，我不是把录音笔给Karl了吗？怎么又多出一只？”Chris不解地转动着录音笔。 

Zach“咳咳”了两声，决定不告诉Chris他将他们的过程偷偷录了音。如果Chris知道，一定会很久都不和他同房。 

该死！他一定要在Karl听到之前把录音笔拿回来！


	7. 惩罚

光怪陆离。纸醉金迷。

光影交错的酒吧，喧闹又暧昧的音乐交织。Chris喝着已经不知道第几杯的马提尼。微醺，燥热。他解开衬衫上面的几个纽扣，不远处几个喝高的男人对着他吹了几个挑逗的口哨。

Chris瞪了他们一眼，恼怒的眼神染上醉意变成了撩人的魅惑。

节奏感十足的音乐响起，戴着威尼斯面具的舞者Gary踏上酒吧中央的舞台，对着舞台下面的人搔首弄姿。

Chris歪着脑袋看着舞台上的人，嫌弃地撅了撅嘴。

如果是我，一定跳得比他好。

Chris心想。

他这么想也这么做了。喝完杯中的马提尼，Chris往舞台走去。

戴着威尼斯面具的Gary看着爬上舞台的Chris愣了一下，攀附着钢管舞动的身体也跟着停顿了一下。

这又是哪一出？

台下的人看着跪在舞台上的Chris，美妙的身体曲线让欢呼声口哨声更加热烈。

Chris像得到鼓励，站起身体跟着音乐扭动身体。

作为非专业的舞者，Chris的每一个动作都是生涩的，甚至还带着一点点的僵硬。但他有一种魔力，能将生涩转换成撩拨人的性感，加上纯真无邪的脸庞，这种青涩的性感被扩大成致命的杀伤力。

台下围观的人越来越多，起哄声，欢呼声，口哨声，此起彼伏。所有人的目光都聚集在这个金发蓝眼的甜心身上，真正的舞者被冷落一旁。

一连串的旋转，Chris有些转晕了，他双手搭在Gary肩上，贴着他的身体摆动了几下胯部。台下瞬间爆发出起哄声，Chris微微一笑，从Gary脸上摘下威尼斯面具戴在自己脸上。

酒吧的经理站在二楼的平台上对舞者招了招手，示意Gary将舞台留给Chris。只要能赚钱，他才不在乎谁在上面跳舞。

Gary瞪了一眼Chris，心不甘情不愿地从舞台上下来。

DJ将音乐换成了令人面红耳热的调情音乐。Chris跟随音乐一会扭着跨，一会摸着胸……跳得热了，索性再解开几个衬衫纽扣。舞台下的人目光赤裸裸地盯着他白皙的胸膛，而Chris似乎完全没有意识到他给众人带来的刺激，还在不知死活贴着钢管扭出令人血脉喷张的姿势。

 

Zach比约定的时间又晚了一个小时到家，他知道Chris一定会不高兴——Chris已经不止一次抱怨他是个工作狂。但是他没办法，这些事情他必须亲力亲为，只因为他想给他的宝贝一个惊喜。

Zach以为会像前几次一样在家见到气鼓鼓的像个小仓鼠一样的Chris，但今天没有。Chris不在。Zach问了管家，得知生气的Chris出去玩了。

作为一个黑手党的大佬，Zach自然有很多的仇家，因此他格外注重对Chris的保护。如果没有他的陪同，也一定会让John陪着他。可是今晚，他一个人都没带就跑出去，而且这么晚都还没回来。

Zach很担心，他赶紧给John打电话，让他找到Chris。

着急等待了十分钟后，John回了电话。

接完电话的Zach有一种想把电话狠狠砸碎的冲动，但现在不是生气的时候，他要赶紧去把Chris捞回来。

John告诉Zach，Chris去了城里最出名的gay吧。

风驰电掣。

一排豪车停在酒吧门口。

Zach从最前面的车里下来，抬眼看了一下酒吧的名字。

是时候让这间酒吧消失了。

安保早已经被这大阵势吓到，他眼睁睁地看着大队人马大摇大摆走进酒吧忘了阻拦。

事实上，他也没能力阻拦。

 

不愧是城里最著名的酒吧，播放的音乐都带着浓浓的情欲味道，更别提那闪烁不停充满暧昧的灯光。在这种氛围之下，有不少人抱在一起互啃着对方，甚至在阴暗的角落里都有按耐不住纠缠的人。

Zach没有去理会，他双眼阴沉地盯着酒吧中央舞台上跳舞的人。

虽然那个人带着夸张的威尼斯面具，但那具舞动的身体是Zach再熟悉不过。走进酒吧他一眼就认出了那是他珍爱无比的Chris。

再多的形容词都无法形容Zach此刻的愤怒和生气，他珍爱的宝贝就这样在大庭广众之中被不怀好意的人观看着。

说得好听是观看，说得难听那就是视奸！Zach很有冲动想把每一个人的眼珠挖出来。

舞台上的人好像并没有看到他进来，还站在舞台边缘对着台下的人群摆动着他傲人的屁股。一只手伸了过来，往Chris牛仔裤后面的口袋里塞进一包东西，趁机还摸了一把他的屁股。Chris像受惊的兔子弹跳开，台下一片哄笑。

站在人群最外围的Zach却因此将粗眉拧得更深。敢摸他的宝贝，还真是活腻了。

短暂的受惊并没有让Chris退缩，喝了一杯放在舞台边缘不知道谁奖励的烈酒，酒精让他更加放纵地将一条腿缠上钢管，身体贴着钢管不停磨蹭。一只手从脖子开始缓慢的向下摸最后停留胯部，双眼迷离，全是勾人的情色。

Zach面无表情的看着Chris将所剩无几的纽扣一个一个解开，只留下最下面一个。中门大开，白皙的胸膛就这样暴露在空气之中。他身体摆动的时候，Zach还能时不时看见胸膛上点缀的红点。

一个转身，Chris将后背展示给Zach。他双手握住钢管，胯部对着钢管前后摆动，酒吧里的气氛在这一刻被推到最高。

Zach盯着Chris起伏的屁股，双手握拳告诉自己要忍耐。而当看到Chris紧身的牛仔裤屁股右侧口袋露出的一截蓝色手帕，他的忍耐到达了极限。他朝身边的John投去一眼，John心领神会，找到经理开始清场。

已经跳嗨了的Chris并不知道“危险”正在向他靠近，被Zach冷落的委屈在这一刻被骚动的音乐一扫而空。

早知道有这样神奇的效果，他就应该早点来放纵一下。

Chris双手双脚全都缠着钢管旋转，仿佛他缠住的不是钢管而是工作狂Zach。

“看，现在你不能动了吧。”Chris对着冰冷的钢管傻兮兮地说，笑容也肆意地绽放。

那绝对是今晚最佳的笑容。

Chris将头后仰，眼前的景色变成倒影在转旋。旋转的人群中，他似乎看到了一个熟悉的身影。

怎么可能？那个工作狂现在肯定还在公司和他的工作做着亲密接触，才不会关心他呢！

想到这里，Chris更是委屈得不行。不行，凭什么他要在家乖乖等着！

Chris从管子上下来，不停的舞动和过多的酒精摄入消耗了他不少体力，下来的瞬间都差点跪倒在地。

嗯？人怎么好像少了一点？

Chris不高兴地撅了撅嘴，正当他准备来个大动作的时候，Zach踏上了舞台。

咦～～他一定是喝醉了，竟然看到了Zach，而且还是两个。

Chris傻傻地笑了起来，Zach带着生人勿近的戾气一步一步走近。不停摇晃着身体的Chris倏然瞪大了眼睛。

shit！那不是幻觉！！是真的黑着一张脸的Zach！！！

醉意被吓掉了大半，Chris心虚地靠着钢管，随后又觉得自己并不需要心虚，谁让Zach只顾工作而冷落他。

Chris想理直气壮挺直身体找Zach理论，但Zach没有给他这个机会。他已经站在Chris的面前，距离近得Chris能清晰看到Zach棕色眼睛里的压制的怒火。

“怎么不继续跳了？你不是很喜欢跳吗？”Zach勾出一抹冷笑，Chris见了心里更加发慌。他太清楚Zach了，每次Zach露出这样的笑容就意味着别人要倒大霉了。只是没想到有一天，倒霉的对象会变成他。

“你站这么近我怎么跳？”Chris并不想就这样服输，他环顾四周，酒吧里寻欢作乐的人也没剩下几个，Chris抱怨，“你把人都吓走了，他跳给谁看？”

Zach朝前走了一步，摘掉Chris的面具，鼻尖相对，气息交融，“你就不能跳给我看？”

Chris哼了一声，伸手抵住Zach的胸膛，“你哪有时间看我跳舞，你……”

话还没说完，Chris的双手就被Zach抓住，Zach边舔咬着他的耳垂边低声说：“现在我有时间了。”

这是Chris很敏感的地方，Zach知道得一清二楚还故意舔弄。Chris扫了一眼酒吧，还有几个人没被清理出去，他不能在这个时候发出令人羞耻的声音。可惜，Zach变本加厉含住他的耳垂，又麻又痒让他的呻吟抑制不住从粉红的双唇中溢出，Zach及时用手捂住他的嘴巴以防更多的呻吟流出。

Zach的嘴唇贴着手背对Chris说：“如果你再让别人听到你的声音我就把听到的人都弄聋了，”Zach另一只手向下来到Chris的屁股，狠狠捏了一把，“你让别人摸了你的屁股，所以我只好把他的手剁了。”

门口，John拦下了一人，正是那个摸了Chris屁股的人。

Zach扭头看了一下，对着John说：“哪只手摸的就剁哪只手，两只都摸过就全剁了。”他说得很风轻云淡，似乎只是在谈论今天天气如何如何。

“噫～好疼！”Chris摸了摸手腕，好像被砍掉手的是他。

Zach对着Chris笑了笑，指尖抚过他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，“你是我的宝贝，我怎么会舍得砍掉你的手，”Zach的指尖没有停下，Chris半开的衬衫让他轻而易举就滑过锁骨，然后停留在胸前的红点。他轻轻按了一下，红点就悄然挺立，Zach满意地绕着乳尖打转几圈后继续向下。

Chris早已经被这若即若离的触碰撩拨的呼吸紧促，他紧紧咬住下唇，不敢再发出声响，酒吧里还有人，而Zach一向说到做到。

挑逗的指尖停在Chris的腰际，Zach邪魅一笑，突然双手收紧牢牢扣住侧腰，一个翻转，Chris的前胸撞上钢管。

“唔……你疯了？！”疼痛让Chris皱起眉头，Zach 从来对他都是疼爱有加，什么时候这么粗暴过！

Zach冷哼一声，“更疯的还在后面！”他揪住Chris衬衫的后领往下一拽，衬衫上最后一个纽扣崩开掉在玻璃舞台上，弹了几下不知道跳到哪里去。Zach 并没有将衬衫完全脱掉，他将衬衫剥落至Chris的手腕处，用衣袖打了个结绑住双手。

“放开我！”Chris扭动着身体想要挣脱Zach 的钳制。但他越是挣扎，Zach将他绑着越紧。

“啪啪”

两个巴掌落在Chris的臀瓣上，Chris疼得眼里泛起泪花。

“别乱动！不然把你屁股打肿！”Zach恶狠狠道。这个小妖精难道不知道他扭动屁股时有多诱人吗？

宽厚的手掌来到Chris 的腰间，Zach勾住Chris露出来的白色内裤边弹了一下，目光又定在他右边屁股口袋露出的那一截蓝色手帕。

该死！他竟然还敢往口袋里塞手帕，他知道塞手帕的意思吗？

怒火攻心，Zach 扫视一圈，酒吧里已经只剩下他们两个人，他不再忍耐，手上用劲将牛仔裤连同内裤一起扒下。

圆润挺翘的屁股暴露在空气中，Chris打了个冷颤，骂人的话还未来得及说出口，后庭就被异物入侵。

“啊！”

没有润滑扩张过的肠道干涩疼痛，Zach抽插几下，Chris的咒骂源源不断从口中蹦出。妈的！太疼了！他会不会被撕裂？！

Zach 也好不到哪去，被紧咬的手指进入异常艰难，他的眼睛瞄到Chris落在膝盖处的裤子口袋，露出一角的小包装吸引了他的注意力，他抽出陷在Chris肠道里的手指，捏住包装袋拉了出来。

竟然是一小包润滑油。

Zach 原本只打算砍掉那个摸了Chris屁股的倒霉鬼一只手，现在他决定两只手都砍了。竟然还敢对他的Chris动歪主意，真是嫌命太长。

Zach抓住Chris 的腰一转，两个人面对面。Zach 露出一个邪恶的笑容，拉高Chris 的双手绑在钢管上。

“你今天让我很不高兴，所以你要用你的身体让我高兴起来。”Zach拧了一下Chris胸前鲜红的两点。

刺疼让Chris左右摇摆着身体，眼里的水汽升腾，他哀求着Zach，“那你放开我好不好，我保证让你满意。”

“不，我很生气，我要惩罚你。”Zach 将手指抵在Chris的唇上，“如果你不想让你太难受就舔湿它。”

求饶没用让Chris很生气，他紧闭双唇就是不听。Zach见状，也不强求，他伸出舌头从脖子开始一路舔舐直达胸膛上好像邀请他去品尝的鲜红颗粒。

Zach 先是用舌尖舔弄，然后用牙齿轻轻啃咬，Chris忍不住发出一声闷哼，Zach 趁机咬住他鲜红的乳尖吮吸。

“啊！”

疼痛让Chris张嘴尖叫，Zach趁机将食指伸进他的嘴里搅动。

Zach含住乳首继续舔咬，小小的颗粒在口中变得饱满挺立。Chris说不清那是一种什么样的感觉，痛并快乐着。他想要逃离，但身体却更加贴向Zach 寻求更多的刺激。 

欲望升腾，无奈双手被缚，Chris只能更加卖力舔着Zach 放在他嘴巴里的手指。

津液顺着嘴角流下来，Zach抽出手指，整根手指亮晶晶的，Zach看了一眼，直接捅进Chris的后穴。

“唔唔……疼……”

Chris呜咽着，蔚蓝的双眼可怜兮兮地看着Zach，但是Zach 并不为所动，反而往后庭再加进一根手指。

“Zach……啊！”

Zach轻而易举找个那个点按了下去，他太熟悉Chris的身体了。

肠道里很快分泌出黏液来适应Zach的抽插。

Zach 按住Chris，身体缓缓向下，双唇所到之处都留下鲜艳的红印。

渴望。空虚。

Chris的脑子里只剩下这两个念头。金色耻毛覆盖下的分身在Zach 亲吻的时候慢慢挺立，随着Zach 越来越向下的亲吻开始滴答着前液。

Zach跪在地上看着Chris直挺的性器，坏笑着用舌尖戳着细缝，时不时还用牙齿轻咬圆润的顶部。Chris承受不住，挺动着腰肢想要更多。他这么做的后果是Zach 曲起留在肠道里的手指磨蹭着前列腺。

快感频发，前后夹击的刺激让Chris双眼迷离，小腿打颤，呻吟也越发甜腻。

Chris觉得他此刻的身体前所未有的空虚，他想要被进入被填满被占有。双手被缚，他无法自我安慰只能不顾羞耻恳求着Zach给予更多。

“给我……求你……”

在见到Chris在台上大跳艳舞的时候，Zach 愤怒地想马上冲上台扒下他的裤子狠狠操进他的身体。但他必须克制愤怒，如果那样做了就是伤害Chris，这是他最不愿意做的事情。

现在他不想再忍耐，他脱掉Chris滑落在脚腕处的裤子，抓住Chris的右脚脚踝，一阵亲吻过后放在他的右肩之上。

Zach 亲吻着另一条腿的大腿内侧。娇嫩的肌肤很是敏感，也更容易招来酥麻。Chris想要并拢双腿躲避这种挠心的撩拨。Zach 没有让他如愿，他慢慢站起，搁在他肩上的腿也被抬得更高。

“痛痛痛！！！！”

Chris剧烈地晃动身体，Zach真是疯了，他虽然每天坚持练习瑜伽，但这样高难度的姿势还是让他的大腿根部疼痛不止。

Zach不顾他无谓的反抗，完全站立身体。他清楚Chris身体的柔软程度，这个姿势对于普通人或许很困难，但他的Chris一定能办到。

Zach 抽出在Chris体内的手指动手去解皮带，双眼阴沉地盯着Chris含着眼泪的蔚蓝色眼睛，“你现在有多疼，就该知道我今天就有多生气。”

Zach将裤子稍稍往下拽了一点，露出早已经充血挺立的欲望。他撕开包装袋，将润滑油全数倒在阴茎上圈住撸动几下后抵住Chris一张一合的后穴。

“宝贝，准备好了吗？”Zach没给Chris回答的机会，捧住他的屁股，腰一沉，坚挺的阴茎挤进紧致的肠道。

“啊啊啊！”

大腿和后穴双重的疼痛让Chris忍不住疯狂地喊叫。

Zach缓慢加速，阴茎一点一点进入更深。全数没入之后，一下一下全都蹭过那个点。

强烈的快感从Chris尾椎窜起，Zach强有力的撞击更让他不得不让站着的那条腿踮起脚尖，身体靠着钢管，全部的重心都交到Zach托着他屁股的双手上。

五彩斑斓的灯光在头顶闪烁，Chris从迷醉的情欲中清醒过来，这是舞台，而他被Zach 绑在舞台的钢管上狠狠操弄。

虽然酒吧里除了他们再无别人，但因为他们身处酒吧中央的舞台之上，那种好像被众人围观的羞耻心挥之不去。

“不要在这里……人……”

“原来你喜欢有人观看，那我让John放他们进来。”  
Zach 故意曲解他的意思。

“不……会被看到……”Chris扬起脖子露出更多的皮肤，Zach 趁机在上面留下湿哒哒的吻痕。

“你还会害羞？刚才在台上你不是很放得开吗？”Zach 讥笑着让戳刺越来越快越来越深。

“我……唔……”Chris想反驳，但张开嘴巴只发出撩人的呻吟。下身越来越紧绷，叫嚣着想要释放，但他触及不到，他只好望着Zach，希望Zach能让他从欲望的漩涡里跳出来。

和Chris相处的这几年，Zach很熟悉Chris每一个眼神每一个动作，他知道Chris已经快到了，但他不想就这样让Chris释放。Zach故意慢下速度慢慢研磨，双唇一下一下亲吻着搭在他肩上那条紧实白皙的大腿。

“亲爱的，知道错了吗？”Zach挑眉，棕色的眼眸因为同样难忍的欲望变得深沉。

Chris恍惚着摇头，他根本没听清Zach在说什么，他只知道，他不想让Zach停下来。

“还要快一点……深一点……”

“要快要深吗？如你所愿。”Zach身体向前倾快速戳刺，Chris的腿被抬得更高，疼痛也更强烈。

“啊啊！！！不要了！不要了！” Chris怀疑他的腿是不是被掰到180度了，他真的受不了，如果不是Zach牢牢扣住他的侧腰，他一定会瘫软在地。

“一会要，一会不要，你可真难伺候。”Zach再次如Chris所愿骤然停下挺动的身体。

Chris觉得他快被Zach折磨死了，一会给他致命的快感，一会给他巨大的空虚，委屈的泪水从眼眶滑落。

Zach吻去他的眼泪，“回答我，你错了吗？只要你回答，我就给你想要的。”

“我错了，给我……Zach，给我……”Chris啜泣着。

Zachi怜惜的吻着他的眼睛，像在奖励Chris给了正确的回答，深入浅出，加快速度。

“错哪了？”Zach停顿一下， 继续追问。

快感在小腹间囤积，Chris的啜泣慢慢转换成哼吟。

“我不该……来酒吧……嗯……”

得到满意的答案，Zach放下Chris搁在他肩上的腿，连同站着的那条一起盘在腰间。他托住Chris的屁股，猛烈抽送。

就是这样，被填满被占有。

Chris疯狂地叫着，身体也因为情欲泛着迷人的粉红色。

他心里的欲望像一团即将燃烧的火焰，Chris在等待Zach亲手将他点燃。

“Zach……我快到了……”

Zach自然知道Chris快要达到顶点，他深深吻住Chris，做着最后的冲刺。

高潮来得那么迅猛，Chris措不及防射了出来，浓稠的白浊在Zach黑色的衬衫上留下星星点点。

Zach低吼一声，也射在了Chris的体内。

高潮让Chris变得虚弱无力，他将头靠在Zach的肩上，胸膛起起伏伏，呼吸粗重。

等余韵褪尽，Zach才解开Chris被禁锢的双手。

Chris很想揍一顿Zach，但他现在一点力气都没有，而且为了不让自己摔倒，他只能像个无尾熊一样挂在Zach身上。

Zach横抱着他走下舞台。

Chris以为Zach会抱他离开，但他错了，Zach只是将他抱到窗户旁边。

“我们不回去吗？”Chris抬眼天真地望着Zach。

“你的惩罚还没结束。”Zach将Chris放下，圈住他的腰一转让他趴在窗台上。

“你还想怎么样嘛？”Chris扭头眨巴着湿润的眼睛撒娇地问，若是平常，Zach完全抵抗不住他这个样子。可惜，现在不是平常。Zach视若无睹，用重新胀大的阴茎堵住Chris的后穴，阻止他的精液从开合的后穴流出。

经过一次的开垦，这次的进入毫不费力。Zach身体覆在Chris的后背，双手探到他的胸前用指甲搔刮着乳尖，饱满的乳首被玩弄得更加红肿挺立，像颗坚硬的小石头。

炙热的唇在后背啃咬出一个又一个咬痕。Zach喜欢在Chris身上制造出印记，那是属于他的Chris，他要打上烙印。

尝过欢爱的身体更加敏感，Chris的双腿微颤，一只手紧紧抓住窗台，一只手死死钉在Zach的大腿上。

“唔……啊……”

Chris感觉他快爆炸，他想要尽快释放，钉在Zach 大腿上的手悄悄摸向溢出稀薄精液的性器。

Zach发现了Chris的意图，他抓住Chris的手扭到身后，狠狠咬了一口蝴蝶骨之后，贴着Chris的脖子霸道地说：“我不允许。”

“呜呜……”

眼泪再次滑落，Chris很是难受，他想要解脱，Zach却还在温水煮青蛙一样慢慢操弄着他，他不喜欢这种感觉。每次被碾过前列腺让他有想射的欲望，但刻意放慢的速度让闪过的快感还未到底顶点又回到原点。

“你知道今天我回去之后没见到你有多担心吗？”Zach狠狠顶了一下，Chris的呻吟骤然拔高。Zach爱极了Chris被情欲包裹的声音。甜腻，动人，最美的歌剧都比不上。

“对不起……啊！”Chris掉着眼睛，他并不想真的道歉，他只想Zach 能尽快给他更多更深。

“你知道当看到你在舞台上对着那么多人跳舞我有多嫉妒吗？”Zach朝着肠道里的突起又顶了一下，“你只能是我的，我恨不得挖掉他们的眼睛让他们后悔看过你跳舞！你只能属于我！”Zach在Chris后背啃咬出更多的红印，顶弄的速度和力道都在加剧。

一道车灯闪过，透过半开的窗户，Chris看到街上偶尔路过的行人。他赶紧闭紧嘴巴不敢让呻吟流淌而出。

听不到美妙的声音，Zach重重地拍了一下Chris的屁股，Chris吃疼尖叫一声，随后又赶紧闭上嘴巴。

“叫出来！”Zach用力揉捏着Chris的臀瓣。

“外面……有人……”虽然他和Zach有过无数次的性爱，但还没有哪一次距离人群这么近，只要他声音稍微响一点就能吸引路人的注意。

“怕了？”Zach突然提速，就算Chris紧咬着嘴唇也无法阻挡羞耻的声音从口中溢出，“在台上搔首弄姿的时候你怎么没想到我会怎么惩罚你？”

“啊……啊……”

Zach打转身体变换角度刺激着能让Chris发出尖叫的点，而Chris如他所愿，随着角度的变换发出时而低吟时而高亢的呻吟。

“就是这样，我会让你得到奖励。”Zach俯身贴着Chris的后背，一只手穿过前胸揽住他的肩膀，舔了一圈耳廓，“宝贝，别射得太快哦！”

Zach加快抽送，几下之后，Chris的脑中迸出一道白光，他抽搐着再次射了出来。

剧烈的高潮让他颤抖不止，身体也失去力气跪倒在地。Zach还没有释放，他将Chris从地上抱住，调转方向让他坐在窗台上。

“Zach……我不行了……”

Chris全身无力，只能将身体靠在窗户上。Zach让他的双腿搭在自己的双肩上，双手抓住他的侧腰往下一拉，阴茎捅得更深。

刚疲软的阴茎再次挺立。

“啊……Zach……不要了……”Chris抽泣着摇头，他怎么都想象不到有一天他会像个刚被开苞的处女哭着求饶。

看着不停流出的眼泪，Zach心里闪过一丝心疼。但一想到之前的担忧，Zach忍不住将操弄变得更加凶狠。

Chris知道Zach是真担心了，也为自己的所作所为感到后悔。他抱住Zach，低声道：“对不起……”

听到这声道歉，Zach也心软了，他擦去Chris的眼泪，“乖，听话，马上就好了。”

Zach 不再折磨Chris，他集中火力，在Chris高声的呻吟中，两个人同时到达极乐。

Zach 放下Chris 的双腿，Chris将头伏在他的肩膀上。

“下次别再一声不响跑走，你知道我的身份，如果你受到一点伤害，那比杀了我还残忍。” Zach吻着Chris湿透的头顶，吐露心扉。

“对不起嘛，”Chris撅着嘴再次道歉，但转念一想似乎错误的根源并不在他，他委屈地说：“我会跑出来还不是因为你忙于工作而不理我吗？”

“你知道我在忙什么吗？”Zach亲吻着Chris的眼睛，那是他最爱Chris的地方，“我原本计划着给你一个能让你终生难忘的求婚仪式，没想到你这么沉不住气。”

听到求婚，Chris的双眼放光，他露出兴奋的笑容，“真的吗？你要和我结婚了吗？”他和Zach相恋已经好几年了，他一直期待着Zach会向他求婚，没想到Zach 这些时日的忙碌就是想给他一个特别的求婚。

想到自己的无理取闹Chris心里就很难受，“对不起。”这一次他是真心的。

Zach啄了一下他的鼻尖，“原谅你了。”Zach将阴茎从Chris体内滑出，Chris哼了一声。如果不是在这里，Zach真想再要他一次。

Zach站起拉好裤子，走向舞台拿过Chris的衣服。

窗台上的Chris身体靠着玻璃，双脚摇晃，一脸纯真地看着Zach一步步走近。

“你知道吗？你有一张天使般纯真无邪的脸庞，”Zach替他穿上衬衫，手指有意无意滑过他布满印记的胸膛，“但是你的身体，是最吸引人的性感，我真幸运，这辈子能有你。”

Chris长腿一伸，Zach宠溺地笑了一声，替他套上裤子。手指不经意碰到裤子口袋里的蓝色手帕，他看了一眼全身都红透的Chris，决定再小小惩罚一下他，让他知道屁股口袋不要随便塞蓝色的手帕。

Zach将Chris拉起，抽出口袋里的手帕，掰开Chris的屁股，将手帕一角塞进湿润的肠道，堵住流出的精液。

Chris大惑不解，“Zach，你这是要干什么？”

“我要让你记住，不要随便乱放手帕。”Zach拉上Chris的裤子，替他穿好。

“我怎么知道什么意思，酒吧发的，随手就塞口袋里了。”Chris扭了扭屁股，皱着眉头，“不舒服，帮我拿掉好不好？”

Zach摇头，“不好。”

“哼，那你别再想碰我了。”Chris将头一扭，决心不再理Zach。Zach却将头拦腰抱起，开玩笑道：“如果你能替我生个孩子，我就帮你拿掉。”

Chris白了他一眼，“我们都是男人怎么生孩子？”

走出酒吧前，Zach 发现竟然还有个好奇的人躲在吧台后面目睹了他们全部的过程。

Zach 踢了一下酒吧大门，John 打开了门，Zach 眉一挑，面无表情道：“把他眼睛挖了。”

吧台后面的人吓得赶紧求饶。

Chris缩在Zach 怀里，哆嗦了一下身体，“噫，好血腥，好恐怖。”

Zach在他额头上轻轻一吻，“那下次就别再让人看到你的身体，我会挖光每一个看到你身体的人。”

Chris不满地白了一眼Zach ，“是你非要在这里，我都说了有人……嗷呜！”

屁股被狠狠捏了一下，Chris气愤地瞪着Zach。

“你再这样看我，小心我在这里就办了你。”Zach 将Chris抱上车，吩咐司机离去。

“好啊，来吧！”Chris开始去解Zach 的皮带，Zach 拍掉他的手，警告道：“别闹！”

Chris调皮地笑了起来，将头靠着Zach 的肩上。

“Zach ，我们去领养一个孩子吧。”

最好和Zach一样有一双温暖的巧克力眼睛。

“好。”

Zach想的是，他希望领养一个和Chris一样的金发蓝眼的甜心。

当然，Zach首先要哄好Chris，因为回去之后，整整两个星期Chris都不让Zach 碰他亲爱的屁股。

两个星期里，Zach只好和他的左右手来了个亲密接触。


	8. 虏获

“Wednesday！快回来！” 

Chris眼睁睁看着他的狗狗——Wednesday从他手中挣脱，跑进隔壁的甜品店。 

Oh shit！ 

这可不太妙了！ 

他今天才搬过来，可不想因为这个得罪邻居。 

Chris赶紧追了过去，他想象着Wednesday会在店里乱跑，然后被赶出来。想到这些，他就做好挨骂的准备。 

一跑进店里，Chris连着说了几声对不起，他以为店主会责骂他，但预料想中的责备没有来临。 

Chris往柜台后面看了看，只见他的狗很温顺地趴在一个人的脚边。那个人背对着Chris，修长的手指温柔地抚摸着Wednesday黑色的皮毛。 

他一定是个很温柔的人。 

Chris心想。 

也许是感应到Chris好奇的目光，那人将脸转了过来。 

浓眉。 

粽眼黑发。 

还有满脸的络腮胡。 

Chris咽了一下口水，想象与现实总是成反比。这个人长得也太凶了吧！ 

那人站了起来，牵着狗绳走到Chris身边，半眯着眼睛说：“这是你的狗？” 

近看之下，这张脸更加吓人。倒不是说长得丑，相反这个男人长得很英俊，但不苟言笑的脸总让他想起电影里的变态。 

Chris被他的样子吓到，往后退了一步，“是…是啊。” 

男人弯下腰摸了摸狗狗的头，然后将狗绳交还给Chris，“好好看着你的狗，别再让他乱跑。”他面无表情的说，和抚摸狗狗时的温柔判若两人。 

“知道了…谢谢……”Chris接过狗绳，逃出了甜品店。 

男人盯着他的背影，露出一个意味深长的笑。 

 

第二天。 

“Wednesday！！” 

Oh my god！ 

谁来救救他！Wednesday又跑到甜品店去了！！ 

Chris不情不愿地又来到甜品店，他的狗果然又趴在那个黑社会一样的男人脚边。 

“对…对不起！”Chris赶忙道歉，男人却是无动于衷，自顾自摸着Wednesday的毛发。 

抚摸了一阵之后，男人将狗绳还给他。 

“不是让你好好看着他吗？”男人卷起了袖子，露出浓密的毛发。 

他的体毛可真重！难道这就是Wednesday喜欢他的原因？ 

Chris盯着男人的手臂傻傻地想。 

“它太顽皮了，抱歉，给你带来困扰，”Chris内疚地说，“我会好好看着它，不再让它跑进来影响你。” 

男人双手插袋，轻笑一声，双眼盯着Chris粉色的双唇，“你叫什么名字？” 

“啊？”Chris不明所以，他想做什么？ 

“你的名字。”男人似乎有些不耐烦，眉头皱了皱，这让他看起来更凶了。 

“Christopher Pine。”尽管不情愿Chris还是将名字告诉了他。 

“Zachary Quinto，”男人向Chris伸出手，“你可以叫我Zach，我能叫你Chris吗？” 

我能拒绝吗？ 

Chris在心里想，但他不敢说出来。 

“可以。” 

Chris伸出手和Zach握了一下。 

干燥，温暖，比自己的手要大一点。这是Chris第一感受。 

握过手后，Zach才将绳子交还给Chris，并在他离去之前给了他一个打包好的小蛋糕。 

一手牵着狗绳，一手拿着小蛋糕，Chris道了谢回到自己的宠物店。 

Chris打开蛋糕，是芒果慕斯。 

香甜可口，味道还真不错。 

 

第三天。 

Wednesday又不见了。 

Chris觉得无奈。他硬着头皮来到甜品店。 

出乎意料，这一次Wednesday没有趴在Zach的脚边，而是藏在角落里的一张桌子底下。Chris想趁Zach不注意偷偷把狗带走。他经过工作台，玻璃隔断后面的Zach抬起了头，对他微微一笑。 

好了，走不掉了。 

索性，Chris就站在玻璃外面看Zach做蛋糕。 

如果不是亲眼所见，Chris怎么都不会想到一脸凶相的Zach会是个甜品师。 

他看见Zach将黄油和黑巧克力放在一起隔水加热融化，接着又将鸡蛋加入细砂糖用手动打蛋器一同打至浓稠，然后将鸡蛋倒入黑巧克力和黄油的混合物。Chris看到Zach往里面加了一小勺液体，也许是酒，他想。 

做好这些后，Zach开始筛入面粉，筛完面粉之后Zach用橡皮刮刀轻轻翻拌均匀，所有的动作轻巧灵敏，看样子他已经做过很多遍。 

Chris忽然觉得工作中的Zach很性感。 

翻拌均匀之后，Zach将巧克力面糊放进了冰箱。 

剩下的就是等待。 

在这期间Zach并没有闲着，他开始做起了冰激凌。 

时间大约过去了半个小时，Zach将面糊从冰箱里拿出来倒入模具，最后放进预热好的烤箱烘培。 

井井有条地做完之后，Zach才抬起头看着玻璃窗外一脸痴迷的Chris。 

目光相对，Chris的心不规律地跳动了一下，脸在Zach的注视下一点一点变红。他赶紧撇开头，但脸上的红晕蔓延了脖子，Zach可没错过这美妙的风景。 

“叮”地一声，烤箱的时间到了，Zach带上手套将做好的蛋糕拿出来放在一旁冷却。 

等冷却时间够了，Zach才撕去纸膜，撒上糖粉，最后还在上面放上了一颗鲜艳的草莓。 

Zach拿着做好的蛋糕出来，Chris看着Zach一步一步走过来。距离越近，他的心跳越快。 

“给你的。”Zach蛋糕放到Chris的手上。 

“给我的？”Chris疑惑地望着Zach，他忙了这么久就是给自己做蛋糕？

“傻愣着干嘛？还不赶紧去吃？”Zach推着Chris坐在座位上。 

Chris不好意思地说了声谢谢，然后拿起勺子轻轻挖了一小勺，融化的巧克力流了出来，Chris觉得他心里某个地方在Zach的注视下也融化了。 

开开心心吃完巧克力熔岩蛋糕，Chris又吃了一份香草冰激凌，他摸了摸肚子，真好！真满足！ 

坐在对面的Zach将一切尽收眼底，看样子Chris喜欢他的蛋糕，那样他可要再接再厉。 

 

第四天。 

甜橙戚风蛋糕。 

第五天。 

红丝绒蛋糕。 

第六天。 

芝士蛋糕。 

第七天 

布朗尼蛋糕。 

………… 

 

免费吃了几天蛋糕之后，Chris终于觉得难为情。 

“Wednesday，你不要再跑到甜品店去了，Zach会以为我故意去蹭他的蛋糕。”Chris蹲在Wednesday身边，心不在焉地摸着它的背。 

Chris很想去Zach的甜品店吃他亲手做的蛋糕，那真是太美味了，比任何人做的都好吃。但他也觉得很不好意思，他说给钱，在被Zach狠狠地瞪了一眼之后，这个想法再也不敢出现在脑中。 

Wednesday“呜呜”了几声，Chris瘪了瘪嘴巴，“那我就当你答应了，我们不要再去了。” 

该死的，为什么他觉得心里好难过？ 

一定是因为不能吃到甜品难过，才不是因为不能见到Zach！ 

Wednesday又“呜呜”了几声，Chris干脆坐了下来，“你是不是也想他了？你这个坏女孩，我才是你的Daddy，你老想着他做什么？” 

“呵呵……” 

突如其来的笑声让Chris一惊。他扭过头看到Zach站在门边。 

他在那里多久了？他有没有听到他说的话？ 

“你怎么来了？”Chris从地上起来，拍了拍屁股，Zach的目光瞬间就被吸引过去。 

“你没来，所以我只能来找你了。”Zach目不转睛盯着Chris用手拍过的屁股。 

Zach今天像往前一样做了舒芙蕾，左等右等，Chris就是没来。他有些着急，Chris为什么不来了？他不是很喜欢他的蛋糕吗？ 

他还想通过蛋糕一点一点渗入Chris的心呢。 

自从那天见到Chris之后，他就被Chris吸引住了。 

Chris清澈的蓝眼睛，Chris明亮的笑容，Chris害怕委屈时的咬唇……Chris所有的一切他都喜欢。 

他知道Chris第一眼见到他时被他的样貌吓坏，那双灵动的眼睛可不会说谎。他不知道自己该怎么开始，幸好他是个甜品师，他可以给Chris做美味的甜品。 

也幸运的是Chris喜欢他的甜品，他以为快要虏获Chris的心时，Chris却不来了。 

这让他下定决心要去告白。 

他可不希望这样一个甜心落到别人手里。 

Zach将舒芙蕾放到桌子上，慢慢走近Chris。 

Chris正站在墙角，他现在脸上很烫！该死的，一定很红，他这敏感的体质！ 

在Zach站到Chris面前的时候，Wednesday跑了出去。 

“Wednesday！” 

Chris马上要跟上去，却被Zach一把抓住手臂。 

“它跑了！”Chris着急地说。 

“别管它，它一定去甜品店了。”Zach将身体贴近。 

“你…你想做什么？”Chris呼吸加快，Zach身上好闻的古龙水笼罩着他，让他无处可躲。 

“我想做什么你不知道吗？”Zach的目光紧紧追随着Chris因为紧张伸出来舔嘴唇的舌头。 

Damn it！Chris一点都不知道他一个无意识的举动会让人情难自控！ 

“我不知道……” 

呼吸交融，暧昧的气息让Chris想要逃离，但Zach用身体将他禁锢在墙角。 

“那么……”Zach牵起Chris的手放在唇边，“我喜欢你，你知不知道？” 

Chris抬起眼直视着Zach，婴儿蓝的眼睛里有小小的震惊，“你……” 

“你感受不到吗？”Zach装出一副伤心的模样。 

“我……” 

Chris也不是没有感受到，但因为在学校的经历，他以为不会有人喜欢他。 

“我长得又不好看，你喜欢我什么？”Chris说出了他的疑问。 

他的话让Zach用手指在他额头弹了一下，“哪个不长眼的说你长得不好看，你是我见过最美的天使！” 

Chris撅着嘴捂住被弹疼的额头，在听到Zach的话后又沾沾自喜，“真的吗？” 

“骗你我又没好处，”Zach拉住Chris的双手，引导着放在自己的腰上，他自信十足地含笑问：“所以你答应做我的男朋友吗？” 

男朋友吗？Chris也不是没想过。他的确喜欢Zach，在那天见过他做蛋糕之后就喜欢上了。也是因为对自己的不自信他才不敢和Zach表白。 

没想到Zach也喜欢他！如果不是被Zach堵在墙角，他一定会高兴地乱蹦！ 

片刻之后，Chris盯着Zach满脸的络腮胡，调皮道：“答应你可以，但你要把胡子刮了，看着太吓人。” 

“遵命，My boyfriend。” 

炙热的唇压下。 

也不知是谁虏获了谁。 

管他呢，两情相悦总是那么美好。 

 

“Chris，我的狗它不吃东西！” 

Karl抱着他的狗狗冒冒失失跑了进来。 

听到声音，Chris一把推开正在他脖子上制造红印的Zach。 

Zach气急败坏地瞪着眼前这个中年男人，眼里的怒火像要将他燃烧殆尽。 

Karl的目光落在Chris脖子上的吻痕。 

妈的，要瞎了！ 

 

小番外

 

Chris拿起一块马卡龙刚送到嘴边又恋恋不舍地放下，他双眼直直地盯着盒子里的马卡龙，噘嘴道：“Zach，你别再给我做甜品了，Karl都说我胖了！”Chris捏了捏腰上的软肉，似乎是胖了一点。

Zach走了过来，从身后抱住他，手探进T恤内揉捏着他的侧腰，“就算胖了我也一样喜欢，”Zach手指轻轻抚摸向上，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵吹着气，说：“胖了摸着舒服。”

“但是这样下去，我会变成小胖子。”Chris扬起脖子躲Zach的撩拨。

“那我们只好多做一些‘剧烈运动’来消耗掉热量。”Zach轻笑，手已经摸到他的胸前。

“这是白天……还在店里……”Chris想要躲避，但身体却更加贴向Zach，“Karl会来……”

“别管他！”

他要再敢过来就挖了他的眼！


	9. 间谍同盟

流光溢彩。

 

浪漫的音乐奏响，宾客们拥着舞伴跟随音乐起舞。

 

台上的明星唱着歌为他们伴奏，穿白衬衫高腰裤的服务生托着放满美酒的托盘熟练地在人群中穿梭。

 

Chris拿了一杯香槟独自坐在角落观察。

 

歌舞升平的场景不会让人想到外面正在炮灰连天。Chris厌恶这样的场景，但他又毫无办法。他想去参军，但因为性征的原因，第一轮就被刷下来，那些人根本就不看他的能力，看到性征那一栏就断定他是个会拖后腿的麻烦。

 

十二岁分化的时候，Chris没能如愿成为一名Alpha或者Beta，他在床上躺了整整一天，不吃不喝，这已是无法更改的事实。经过一夜的冥想，Chris终于想通了，既然他改变不了是个Omega的事实，那就只能让自己成为一个不一样的Omega。他训练自己，不管是学业还是体能上，都严格要求自己。他不希望自己只是个碌碌无为的Omega，有一天找个Alpha或者Beta，生下一堆的孩子。

 

战争爆发在二十岁那年。Chris刚刚大学毕业，他原本是想成为一名记者，但战争改变了他的理想，比起记者他更想去前线，于是他报名参军。Chris不会忘记体检时，那些Alpha和Beta的嘲笑，仿佛他是一个怪物，那些不堪入耳的话犹在耳边。

 

卖屁股的婊子。

 

欠操的Omega。

 

粗俗无礼，Chris都懒得很他们争辩。

 

AO本来就存在着显著差异，随着战争的爆发，这种不平等更被放大。从分化之后，这是Chris最恨自己是个Omega的一次，他想要去掉腺体，为此，他偷偷将父亲送给他的那些名贵的手表拿去变卖，只为凑够做手术的钱。

 

但事情的发展脱离了Chris的预料，手术那天，来了一个人，他改变了Chris的命运。

 

那个人给了Chris两个选择，一是去掉腺体，做一个平庸的士兵，在战场上搏杀，说不定什么时候死在哪个战场，也许尸体都不能带回来，只剩一个狗牌留给他的亲人做纪念。另一个选择是保留Omega的身份继续为国家效力，等待战争结束那天，他会成为Omega的榜样。

 

Chris从不相信天上会掉馅饼的事，第二个选择看似简单实则困难，他选择了第二个，倒不是说他怕死，他只是想通过他的努力让社会对Omega有所改观。

 

只是没想到最后他会被训练成一名间谍。

 

Chris冷笑了一声，说的好听是间谍，说的难听是交际花，当初他们找上他也不过是因为他是一个相貌出众的Omega，可以利用自身的优势去探取情报。开始的时候Chris是抗拒的，比起假意迎合那些眼睛长在头顶的Alpha他更希望能将热血洒在战场上，但导师的一席话让他改变了想法。

 

前线固然重要，但要知道很多重要的消息都来自后方。当好一名间谍同样能为战争做出贡献，你只因为自己是个Omega而厌恶，却不知道有可能因为你的情报会让前线的战事发生改变。别人歧视你，你更不应该看低自己，你认为自己是个交际花，我却认为你是个英雄。也许你会因为身份暴露遭到杀害，也许最后你的功绩都没有被人发现，功勋墙上不会有你的名字，但你做的一切就是为了那一块勋章吗？奔赴前线不是唯一的途径，你也是一名战士，你也在战斗。

 

导师的话让Chris想了很久，的确，他会抗拒就是因为他的身份，但如果这个身份成为他的优势，让他获取更多的情报，他为什么要抗拒？

 

想通了之后，Chris欣然接受了任务。不得不说，Chris天生就是为间谍事业而生，金发蓝眸让他在人群中永远都是最出众的那个。只不过可能是因为天生的骄傲，他总是散发着一股冰冷的气质，但也是因为这种气质让更多的Alpha前赴后继想要征服他。当Chris露出淡淡的微笑时，那可爱甜美的模样让他们以为冰山已经被融化，殊不知，是Chris已经获取了他想要的情报，微笑只是成功的喜悦。

 

渐渐地，Chris在这个圈子小有名气，比起那些唾手可得的Omega，这个高傲的Omega更能激起Alpha的征服欲，但Chris很清楚自己在做什么，除了必要的迎合，他不会与人有过多的纠缠，所以大多数的追求者最终只能铩羽而归。

 

Chris饮了一口香槟，目光落在舞池中央，一个男人正拥着一个美女跳舞，那是他今晚的目标——Gary Mitchell，一个兵工厂大佬的儿子。有消息说Gary的父亲Marcus正和敌方达成了秘密合作，他会给敌军提供武器，就因为他们出价更高——发国难财的人永远都不会少。Chris的任务就是混进他们家，找到确凿的叛国证据。

 

Chris叹了口气，Gary是个Beta，要怎么做才能引起他的注意？

 

音乐结束，跳舞的人散去。Chris放下香槟朝Gary走去，还没接近目标，一个男人挡住了他的去路。

 

“嗨。”

 

好闻却不过分的像阳光下松针的信息素飘进Chris的鼻子，Chris定睛一看，这是一个约莫三十岁左右的男人，有着刀削斧刻般精致的脸庞，深色的头发一丝不苟地梳着，那双棕色的眼睛让他想起早上的热可可，温暖。不得不说这是一个富有魅力的Alpha，适当的信息素也说明他不会像其他Alpha一样莽撞。但Chris无心和他多做交流，他不喜欢Alpha，更重要的是他还有任务。

 

浅浅地回了一个微笑，Chris就要离开，Gary已经拥着女伴出门，如果他再不做点什么，今晚就没机会了。

 

“那是你男朋友？”

 

Chris停下脚步，回头不明所以地望着男人，“什么？”

 

男人从路过的服务生手里拿了两杯红酒，将其中一杯递给Chris，目光落向门口的Gary，“一整个晚上你都在关注着他。”

 

Chris皱了一下眉头，他自认为隐藏得很好，没想到还是被发现了。

 

“他……是我一个朋友。”Chris只能撒谎，男人含笑的眼睛让他很不舒服。那是一种仿佛能看穿所有的眼神，让他无所遁形。

 

“是吗？”拉长的尾音泄露了男人的怀疑。Chris不想再逗留，微微欠身，道：“我该走了。”

 

男人也没有挽留他，若有所思地看着Chris离去的背影。

 

 

Zach其实很早就听说了Chris——他们这个阶层的人总是会谈论一些Omega，Chris这么特别，他已经从别人口中听说很多次。传闻中Chris冷若冰霜，Zach却不这样认为，Chris的眼里都是藏不住的骄傲。那些只知道征服他的人又怎么会了解他的灵魂？那样的人也根本配不上他。不过有一点没有说错，Chris的确是一个令人赏心悦目的Omega，尤其那双蔚蓝色的眼睛。Zach感到无比震撼，多少形容词都不足以歌颂那一抹清澈。

 

Zach观察了一阵，很快就发现Chris的注意力都在那个叫Gary Mitchell的身上。对于Gary Mitchell，Zach不是很熟悉，但他认识他的父亲，那个唯利是图的商人。Chris怎么会注意Gary？Zach又继续观望，他们似乎并不认识，Gary一直换着女伴跳舞，Chris则坐在角落按兵不动，直到刚才Gary跳完最后一支舞才出手。

 

显然自己的出现打扰到了他，Chris有些着急地离开。Zach望着他的背影，看来事情没有那么简单，有意思。

 

 

Chris加快脚步走出酒宴现场，却只见Gary坐进轿车带着他的女伴扬长而去。Chris暗自懊恼，都怪那个粗眉毛的男人，不然他也不会错失良机。

 

“你要去哪里？我可以送你。”

 

Chris回头一看，是那个坏了他任务的男人。

 

“谢谢，我自己可以坐车走。”他必须快点追上Gary。

 

男人挑了挑眉，走到Chris身边，“我要去Gary Mitchell的家，你似乎有事情找他，要不要一起？”

 

Chris犹豫了，理智告诉他应该离这个来路不明的男人远一点，但情感上支持他去，取得证据太重要了，可以关系到很多人的命运。

 

“如果我的男友和别人走了，我一定会追上去。”男人率先坐进车里，在关上车门之前问：“真的不来吗？”

 

Chris知道他只有这一次机会，如果消息属实，Gary的父亲很快就有一场交易，而前线现在连连战败，这个证据尤为关键。Chris想起组织里那个神秘的间谍Q，如果是Q现在一定不会错过这个机会。没再多做考虑，Chris坐进男人的车里，想了想，小声地说：“他不是我男朋友。”

 

后视镜里，Chris看到男人嘴角露出一抹意味深长的微笑，他突然有些不知所措。

 

 

令Chris意外的是Gary一家对Zach的态度——在路上男人介绍过他叫Zachary Quinto，他坚持要Chris叫他Zach。Chris以为Zach只是一个富商，没想到竟然是一个伯爵。Gary一家对伯爵的到来倍感荣幸，以至于一同前来的Chris都受到了贵宾般的待遇。

 

Zach手自然地放在Chris的腰上，搂着他走进别墅。Chris一僵，Zach朝他笑了一下，贴近他的耳边，低声说：“放松。”湿热的气息吐在耳后，Chris的脸有些发烫。其他人对这一幕亲密的举动见怪不怪，毕竟一个是久经风云的老手，一个是名声在外的Omega。

 

进了屋内。

 

Gary家富丽堂皇的装修让Chris皱了一下眉头，他一向不喜欢太奢华的东西，更别说这金碧辉煌的背后是肮脏的交易。

 

Zach似乎也不喜欢这个风格，Chris可以清楚地看到他嘴角流露的不屑。

 

“Mr.Quinto，您怎么会光临寒舍？”Marcus Mitchell亲自将红茶送到Zach的手中。之前他一直想结交Zachary Quinto，因为Quinto家在欧洲很有势力，如果能攀上这层关系，将来他在欧洲的事业就会好做得多。

 

“我早该来拜访了，只是工作繁忙一直没时间，”Zach风轻云淡地说：“对了，你儿子Gary呢？”

 

“他是不是给您惹麻烦了？”Marcus担忧地说，如果那个孽子惹到了Zach，他一定会大义灭亲，没有什么可以阻挡他发财的道路。

 

“别紧张，刚在在酒宴上见着他了，”Zach亲呢地拍了拍Chris的大腿，“Chris想认识贵公子，我就带他来看看。”

 

Marcus讪讪地笑了笑，拜访就说工作忙没时间，陪小情人来倒是有时间了。

 

“他还没回来，”Marcus叫来管家，对他吩咐道：“去吧Gary找回来。”

 

Zach摆摆手，“不必了，既然贵公子不在，我和Chris改日再来拜访。”Zach放在沙发椅背上的手滑到Chris的肩头，搭在上面，随意却也透露出占有欲。他温柔地朝Chris一笑，“看来我们来的不是时候。”

 

Marcus着急地想挽留住Zach，毕竟这是一个难得的机会，Chris比他更着急，“抱歉，我想先上个卫生间。”

 

Marcus让管家带着Chris去，Chris跟在管家身后，留意着别墅的布局。

 

找到卫生间后，Chris就打发走管家。他走进卫生间观察了一下，然后拧开水龙头，将门开了一道缝，确定走廊里没有人走动，他才小心翼翼地闪出卫生间。为了不被发现，他还将门反锁。

 

Chris在二楼快速移动，在来之前，上头让他看过这栋别墅的平面图，他知道在走廊的尽头是Marcus的书房，也许那些见不得人的证据就藏在那里面。Chris左顾右盼，还好，二楼没什么人，这都要归功于Zach，他吸引了大部分的注意力。

 

Chris拿出手帕放在门把手上拧了一下，发现门锁了。他取下戒指，拧开戒指上面的宝石，抽出一根很细的铁丝，他拉直伸进锁眼转动几下，锁开了，Chris不敢耽误时间马上进入房间。

 

这是一个很大的书房，整整一面墙全是精装的书本，Chris走过去拿出一本，崭新如初，看样子只是装饰作用。Chris又来到书桌前，拉了一下抽屉，还好，抽屉没有上锁。Chris快速翻找他想要的证据，但找出来的都是无关紧要的一些账本和资料。找完全部的抽屉之后，还是没有找到想要的，Chris转过身靠在书桌前，盯着墙上那一排书本想，到底Marcus把证据放哪里了？

 

忽然，Chris在对面的一本书上发现一点异样。这一整面墙都是装饰用的书本，但有一本看起来有些旧，书脊处很明显和别的不一样，是经常动过的痕迹。也许别人不会发现，但Chris经常和书打交道，一眼就能出来。他勾起唇角，知道自己找到了。

 

Chris抽出那本书，没想到竟然不是书，只是一个外壳，里面藏着一份账本，Chris打开看了一下，没错，就是他要找的东西。Chris赶紧放在书桌上，从口袋里拿出打火机——这是伪装成打火机模样的微型相机，他对着账本咔擦咔擦拍了几下，门外忽然传来动静，Chris的心都悬到嗓子眼，他加快速度拍完最后一张，将账本放回原处。才将一切都复原，就传来门锁转动的身影，Chris无处可逃，只好先躲在桌底下。

 

脚步声由远及近，最终停在桌子前面。Chris认得这双定制的皮鞋，是Zach的。

 

他为什么会到Marcus的书房来？

 

Chris还在疑惑，Zach已经蹲下身，对着Chris微笑。

 

Chris的手摸向短靴，那里藏着一把小匕首，必要的时候只能杀人灭口。

 

Zach先一步抓住他的手将他带出桌底，压低声音说：“跟我来。”他的力气很大，Chris只能被他拖着离开书房。离开之前，Zach将门反锁，随后带着Chris走向卫生间。

 

Chris诧异，他不是将卫生间的门反锁了吗？怎么可以打开了？

 

走廊里传来说话的声音，Zach一把将Chris推进卫生间。门一锁上，Zach就直接剥去Chris的蓝色法兰绒双排扣西装，扯开他的衬衫，弄乱他的头发，动作之快，Chris甚至都来不及反应就被他低头吻住。

 

为了让Chris尽快进入角色，Zach释放出信息素，Chris很快有了反应，僵硬的吻变得柔软，Zach趁机侵入他的口腔，双手也没闲着，在他白皙的胸膛上游走。Chris发出几不可闻的呻吟，这给了Zach动力，他扒下Chris的衬衫挂在他的手腕处，低头在他锁骨处吮出一个红印。

 

Chris蓦然清醒，他推开Zach，从短靴里掏出小匕首对着Zach，防备道：“你想做什么？”

 

Zach迅速出手，轻而易举地夺下了他的匕首放进自己的口袋，Chris瞠目结舌地看着他，Zach这一套动作是军队里才会学的，他一个伯爵为什么会……

 

“不想暴露就配合我，Marcus正往这里来。”Zach重新上前贴着Chris的唇，“抱住我。”

 

Marcus沉重的脚步声响起，Chris知道Zach没有说错。他现在还不知道Zach真实的身份，但看起来似乎没有什么恶意，眼下也只能先配合着。

 

Chris双手圈住Zach的脖子，Zach得逞地笑了笑，再次吻住柔软的唇，带着薄茧的手在Chris的身上煽风点火，Chris觉得口干舌燥，一股热流从小腹涌向头顶。松针的味道弥漫，不得不说，这是Chris闻过最好闻的信息素。Chris反复提醒这只是配合着Zach演戏，但Zach落在他身上那些吻让他情难自控。玫瑰的香味充盈着整个浴室，Zach的亲吻越来越热情，Chris觉得有什么东西打湿了他的内裤，他揪住Zach的头发想要推离，却被Zach抱起坐在洗手池上。

 

事情发展到这一步也超出了Zach的掌控，他原本只想帮助Chris，却没想到一个吻会让他越陷越深，让他忍不住想扒光Chris的衣服，标记他，在他身上烙满印记。Zach看了一眼Chris，他此刻的样子分明就是情动的模样，不应该啊……他是Omega，而且是混迹上流社会的Omega，怎么表现得像个处子这么不经撩拨？

 

门突然被敲响，吓得Chris一个激灵，他想从洗手台上跳下来，Zach制止了他，无声地摇了摇头，凑到他的耳边，轻声道歉，“对不起……”

 

Chris还在疑惑Zach为什么要道歉，后颈腺体被咬破的刺疼传来，紧接着一阵从未有过的高潮来袭，泪水滑落，他射在了裤子里。

 

Zach一遍一遍舔舐着渗血的伤口，直到门被打开……

 

 

Marcus坐立不安地待在一楼的客厅，Chris说他去洗手间，很长时间了都没来下，Zach和他聊了一会之后开玩笑说Chris可能在这栋大别墅里迷路了要去找找，结果一去又是很长一段时间。Marcus知道已经有人怀疑他做的事，所以他才一心想去欧洲，如果被Chris或者Zach找到证据，后果不堪设想。Marcus不再等待，他来到二楼，敲了敲卫生间的门，没人回应，他直接让管家拿来钥匙开门，却在开门的一瞬间看到这副画面——衣衫不整的Chris双腿大张的坐在洗手台上，露出来的胸膛上布满红印，双眼迷离，脸上布满泪水。Marcus在镜子里看到Chris的腺体被咬破了，说明他已经被Zach标记，没想到，他们真是那种关系。

 

Zach在见到他后立马用身体挡住了Chris，眼神凛冽，凶狠地从牙缝里挤出一个字，“滚！”

 

“sorry……”Marcus连忙退出房间，顺便将卫生间的门带上。完蛋了，他得罪了Zachary Quinto，不知道欧洲的生意还有没有可能……

 

Chris稍微回过一点神，后颈的刺疼提醒他，他被Zach标记了，他狠狠地瞪着Zach，如果现在有把枪，他一定会蹦了Zach。

 

“对不起，我这么做只是不想让Marcus怀疑，”Zach想替Chris穿好衣服，被却Chris一把挥开，Zach再次抱歉，“sorry，事后你想怎么样都可以，现在我先带你离开，而且你不用担心，这只是一个临时的标记。”

 

Chris并不是气Zach，他气的是自己，在Zach亲吻他的时候他完全可以推开，但内心就是有个声音在说：不要推开。于是，他放任自己，任情欲将他包裹，任自己沉沦在Zach热情的吻之下。

 

“你到底是什么人？”Chris穿好衣服，一脸戒备地看着Zach。

 

“我会告诉你，但不是在这里，”Zach拦腰抱起Chris，“我们到车里再说。”

 

Chris挣扎想要下来，Zach温柔地说：“乖乖听话，你现在是我的Omega。”

 

你是我的Omega。

 

听到这句话，Chris的心直跳。

 

为什么他会如此悸动？

 

 

在Marcus惊讶的目光下，Zach抱着Chris上了车。在车里Zach向Chris解释了一切，原来Zach并不只是一个伯爵，他也是一个间谍。他和Chris一样，希望能像他的哥哥Joe一样投身战场，但他的母亲不同意，已经有一个儿子奔赴前线，说什么也不愿意再让这个儿子也上战场。无奈，Zach只能退而求其次，成为一名间谍。得益于他的身份，他比其他人更容易获取情报。

 

“你就是那个Q？”Chris忽然想起了这个人，在他进入这一行时就听说了这个人——Q，组织里最神秘也是最厉害的间谍，至今零失误。Chris脸在发烫，天啊，他一直崇拜的Q竟然就是Zachary Quinto！而且这个崇拜对象还标记了他！

 

“你是第二个知道我身份的人。”

 

“第一个是谁？”Chris好奇地问。

 

“发现我身份的人，”Zach将车子停在路边，黑夜中，棕色的眼睛闪过一丝狠厉，“不过不重要了，他已经死了。”

 

“你杀了他？”

 

“如果我不杀了他，死的就是我。”

 

“那你会杀了我灭口吗？”

 

Zach倾身向前，“会。”他挑起一边的眉毛，“不过，你也有另外一个选择。”

 

“什么？”Chris舔了舔唇，Zach靠得太近了，他身上的味道不断侵袭着他，让他的身体又止不住燥热。

 

“成为我真正的Omega。”

 

Chris盯着Zach看了很久，他看不出Zach到底是在开玩笑还是认真的。

 

Zach也没有再逗他，发动车里赶回组织。他们要尽快将证据交到上头的手里。

 

 

第二天。

 

报纸上就刊登了Marcus叛国的证据，正在收拾东西准备跑路的Marcus被抓走。几天之后，他被判了刑，叛国罪，在这个战争年代，叛国的下场就是死罪。Marcus的家产被充公，Marcus死在狱里，Gary作为从犯将会在监狱里度过一生。

 

Chris倚着汽车看着报纸上关于Marcus畏罪自杀的消息，Zach悄悄靠近拿走了他的报纸，在他唇上落下一吻，“亲爱的，我们去执行任务啦。”

 

Chris踹了他一脚，“谁是你亲爱的？不要乱叫。”

 

Zach却是搂住他的腰霸道地加深了吻。

 

“现在整个组织的人都知道你是我的Omega，你还不想承认吗？”

 

提到这个Chris就有气，在Marcus获刑的那天，他们在一起高兴地喝了一点酒，也不知道是不是酒精的作用，他竟然和Zach做了。翻云覆雨，Zach控制着他的高潮，非要自己承认是他是Omega之后才肯让他释放。

 

最终Chris“屈服”地承认了，Zach听到了想听到的话，在他释放之时，真正标记了他。

 

想不到最后他会落在Zach的手里，Chris感到无奈，但更多的是甜蜜。

 

Chris才不会承认，他很早就喜欢Q，而一直爱慕的Q竟然对他一见钟情，还有什么比这更幸福的吗？

 

“亲爱的，我们什么时候结婚？”Zach松开Chris，认真地问。

 

Chris钻进车里，“等战争结束了再说吧。”

 

 

两年后，战争结束了。

 

Zach将钻戒套在Chris的无名指上。

 

终于，等到了这一天。


	10. 俘虏

幽深昏暗的通道，一人手拿银质的烛台。他穿着象牙色的丝绸衬衫，黑色的天鹅绒长裤，脚上套着的皮靴将他的小腿包裹得更加纤细修长。拾级而下，装饰着五彩羽毛的披风曳地。微风拂过，白色蜡烛明明灭灭。

他是Christopher Pine，这个王国的国王。

Chris走到最深处一个牢房前，驻足。

这是死牢，一般只关押重犯，比如叛国，比如谋逆。

“陛下。”

两个守卫毕恭毕敬地向他欠身行礼。

Chris“嗯”了一声，挥挥手示意道：“你们都下去吧，没我的允许谁都不许靠近。”

侍卫领命离去。

待守卫走远之后，Chris拿出铜制的钥匙打开牢房。

Chris缓步走进牢房，牢房内漆黑一片，他拿着的蜡烛成了唯一的光源。

一个人躺在破旧的床上，嘴里叼着一根干枯的杂草，翘着二郎腿，悠然自得地哼着不成调的小曲。他仿佛置身的不是一间充满霉味的牢房，而是熏香萦绕的皇宫。

见到Chris，他并没有流露出多的惊讶，只是放下翘着的双腿，用手肘支起身体。

“我还以为你打算让我自生自灭。”

“我只是来看看你死了没。”Chris将烛台放在一旁快要散架的桌子上，一脸的轻蔑。

“想不到你这么关心我，”那人坐起，棕色的眼眸在昏暗的房间里闪烁，“我真是受宠若惊，陛下。”他刻意加重了陛下两个字。

“这么说，你认输了，Zachary Quinto？”Chris站在一米开外看着他。

Zach笑出声，“成王败寇，我都已经被你关在这里，不服输也不行，”他拍了拍身边的位置，“站着多累啊，过来坐。”

Chris嫌弃地抽了抽鼻子，Zach见了笑得更大声，“你不会是怕我对你怎样吧？”他扯了扯限制他自由的铁链，“有这个你还怕什么？”他歪着脑袋扫视着Chris，打趣道：“还是你过惯了锦衣玉食的生活，这种阴暗潮湿的地方你忍受不了？”

“别想对我用激将法。”话虽然这么说，Chris还是坐到了床上。

“你知道你犯下的罪吗？”Chris斜睨着他，纵使在这种地方，他的脸上还是挡不住的高傲。

“死罪，我猜。”Zach满不在乎地入侵Chris的领地。

“很有自知之明，你还有什么话要说吗？”Chris将身体后仰，躲避Zach的入侵。

“有啊，我想说的想做的还有很多，就看你给不给机会。”Zach扔掉嘴里咬着的杂草，身体更加靠近Chris。

“你可以说，听不听是我的事。”被逼到角落的Chris只好站起来。

“好吧，总归是有一线希望，”Zach呼吸着空气里淡淡的Omega香气。清新淡雅，是柠檬和橙花的味道。

他爱这种味道。

“其实你很清楚我要的是什么，”Zach突然无比认真地看着Chris，“我要你，Chris。”

Chris哼了一声，转身就要走。Zach抓住了他的披风用力一拉，Chris整个人跌进了他的怀里。

“你真好闻！”Zach故意讲头埋进Chris的脖子深嗅，，Chris气急败坏地推开他，双眼圆睁，怒视着他。

“信不信我现在就杀了你！”

Zach无所谓地倒回床上，脸上全是抑制不住的笑意，“我信，Chris，我这条命早就是你的了。”

Chris居高临下，冷笑着说：“既然如此，那我就收下你这条命，”Chris从腰上解下一条泛着亮光的绳索，“取你命之前，我还是想听听你的心里话。”

Zach看着Chris手中的绳索，哭笑不得道：“真言套索？Chris，你真看得起我？”

“少废话！”Chris怒气冲冲地将绳索套在Zach身上，用力一扯，绳索的光更亮了，“你到底为什么……要这么做？”

想起三天前发生的事情，Chris就生气愤怒，他怎么也没料到Zach会做这种事情。

Zach咬咬牙，真言套索的威力真是不容小嘘，他越想挣扎，套索就箍得越紧，温度也越烫。

“我这么做当然是为了这个王国……”Zach说的没错，他是为了王国，“你是一个Omega，我不希望王国的继承人又是一个Omega。”

“你歧视我？”Chris勒紧绳索，Zach竟然敢轻视他！

“没有……”Zach觉得难以呼吸，说话也断断续续，“我是……心疼你……和……”

“闭嘴！”

Chris没让他说完，他收回绳索，Zach立刻大口大口的呼吸。

“你真是死不悔改！”Chris不想再和他废话，收好绳索，正欲离开。

Zach低低地笑起来，Chris转过身不明所以地看着他，“你笑什么？”

“你知道吗？像这种潮湿阴暗的地方，最多的就是一些小虫子，比如……”Zach大叫着朝Chris扔过去一样不明物体，“蜘蛛！”

一听是蜘蛛，Chris看都没看清是什么东西，尖叫着地挥舞着双手蹦上Zach的床缩进他的怀里。

“宝贝儿，你可真主动！”Zach顺势将Chris抱住，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵吹气。

又气又恼，Chris只想推开Zach，当他看到放在Zach胸膛上的双手时，惊恐地瞪大了蓝眼睛——他的双手戴上了原本应该锁住Zach的锁链。

Zach到底是什么时候开了锁又是怎么戴到他的手上？！

Zach松开Chris，炫耀地将钥匙在Chris眼前晃动，“你太大意了，第一次抱你的时候，我就从你身上取得钥匙，和你说了这么久的话就是故意拖延时间。”Zach用钥匙打开脚铐，“为了困住你，我故意吓唬你，”Zach从地上拿起他吓唬Chris的“蜘蛛”——那只是一团杂草，“亲爱的陛下，想不到你真这么害怕蜘蛛。”

“快放开我！不然……”Chris晃动着锁链，心里懊恼自己的一时大意。更气的是他支走了守卫，没有人会发现Zach正要对他做着不轨之事。

Zach截下他的话，“不然怎样？反正我都是死罪了，也不怕再多一条。”Zach脱去Chris的长靴，将脚铐铐在他有着迷人弧度的脚踝上。铐完之后，他欺身上前，手轻轻一推，Chris倒在了床上。

Zach拽了一下连接着手铐的链条，Chris被缚着的双手被迫举向头顶，他咒骂着扭动身体想要反抗。他骂得越凶，Zach就将锁链拽得越紧。

双手被高高举起，Chris反抗无能，就用脚踢踹着Zach。无奈之中，Zach只好分开腿跨坐在Chris的腿上，等他无法动弹之后，双手开始不急不躁地解开他的披风。象牙白的丝绸衬衣露了出来，Zach并没有着急去解开衬衣，而是取下装饰在披风上的五彩羽毛。

“听说这种羽毛来自东方的一种神鸟，你看，它多漂亮！”Zach将手中的羽毛拂过Chris的眼睛，嘴巴，还有敏感的脖子。

很痒，很想去抓一下，但抓不到。Chris只能晃动着锁链以示抗议。

Zach见状，低笑一声，慢悠悠地去解开Chris衬衫的纽扣。白皙的身体慢慢呈现在眼前，Zach的呼吸也越发紧促。在看到胸前粉色的两点之后，他更是想马上扑上去狠狠蹂躏。

但不着急，他要慢慢来。

Zach手中的羽毛继续向下，拂过锁骨，胸膛，最后才停留在胸前的红点。他并没有直接刺激，而是用羽毛绕着乳尖轻轻打转。

Chris闷哼着将头后仰，这种又酥又痒的感觉真是太怪异了。他扭动着身体想要躲避，Zach却不肯让他得逞，变本加厉给予更多。

“舒服吗？”Zach低头舔咬了一下另一边的乳首，舌苔带过的湿热和羽毛拂过的酥痒又是完全不一样的感觉。Chris舒服地发出一声呻吟，但贵为国王的骄傲和矜持让他拒不承认这种感觉。

“不说？”

Zach取下Chris挂在腰带上的绳索，“我现在真是十分感谢你带着真言套索。”Zach将绳索缠上Chris的手臂。

“不！”

Chris发出一声尖锐的喊叫，这太羞耻了！他不能让Zach知道他的真实想法。

“由不得你。”

Zach手中的羽毛轻飘飘地划过刚才被舔弄过的乳首，又是一阵酥痒从胸口窜到大脑，Chris紧闭着双唇不让自己发出声音。

“告诉我，你舒服吗？”Zach低头用舌尖戳着已经挺立的乳首，暗暗收紧手中的绳索。

“不……”

身上的绳索在变紧发热，脑中一直有个声音在说，“承认吧，承认了你就能得到解脱”。但Chris不肯就这样屈服，他紧咬着牙关，与最后的理智做着拉扯。

“还是这么倔强，哈？”Zach松开手中的绳索，Chris有了片刻的喘息。

在这片刻里，Chris飞速转动脑子想着要怎样逃脱，他晃了晃桎梏着他双手的锁链，该死！当初为了困着Zach，特意用最坚硬的金属打造了这幅锁链，除非用钥匙，不然别想打开。没想到有一天，这幅锁具会困住他自己。

“别费劲了，你很清楚你是脱不掉的，”Zach看穿了Chris的意图，“被绑住的滋味很不好受吧？”说话间，Zach的手已经来到Chris的腰间，镶着七彩宝石的腰带毫不费力地就被解开。

Zach的手掌覆在Chris的下体毫无章法地磨蹭几下，Chris的呼吸倏然变紧，他的分身正在违背他的意愿在Zach的手掌之下一点一点发生变化。

这绝对不允许！

“看，你的身体比你诚实多了，”Zach知道Chris已经情动，他将手探进Chris的裤子里握住已经半勃的玉茎缓慢搓弄。

“唔……拿开你的手……”

Zach又收紧了绳索，调笑道：“真的要我拿开手吗？”他故意用指甲在Chris的铃口上搔刮。

刺痛夹杂着快感直冲脑顶，Chris的身体轻微抽搐了一下，他想要更多的刺激，更多的快感。

不要。

脑子里那个声音又响起，这一次Chris的挣扎在欲望面前显得微不足道，他遵循了内心真实的想法法，“不要……”

“不要什么？”Zach停下搔刮的动作。

“不要……停下来……”

说出这句话之后，Chris简直羞愧地要死，但是他控制不住，他的手臂上还缠着真言套索，在它面前所有的谎言都无所遁形。

Zach暴力地撕扯掉Chris天鹅绒的长裤，修长结实的大腿暴露在空气中。阴冷的环境让Chris打了个冷颤，身上的寒毛直竖。

赤裸的白嫩的身体就这样展现在Zach的眼前，Zach觉得有些难以呼吸，他太渴望这具身体了。

忍耐，忍耐。

Zach深呼吸告诉自己。

Zach拿起被遗落在Chris身旁的五彩羽毛，他咧开嘴坏笑道：“现在就让我们重新开始吧。”

五彩羽毛轻拂过Chris的喉结，顺流而下，扫着胸前的突起。一下一下从乳尖上略过，带起的酥痒让Chris身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“喜欢这种感觉吗？”Zach将羽毛滑向另一侧，他可不能厚此薄彼冷落另一边。

不喜欢。

Chris想这么说，但嘴上早先一步说出了他真实的想法，“喜欢……”

“喜欢我怎么弄？”Zach继续追问，丝毫不在乎Chris因为羞愤脸红得快要滴出血。

我要你停下来！

Chris告诫自己，不许说出那些羞耻的话，可惜，他心里的欲望更加真实的表达出了想法，“想要你吻我……”

话一出口，Chris就意识到自己说了什么，他紧紧咬住下唇，不让更羞耻的话说出口。

Zach的唇悬在Chris的唇上，“陛下，你这样咬伤自己，我可是要心疼的哦。”气息交融，Zach压低几分，吻上了Chris咬得泛白的嘴唇。

Zach急切地去撬开Chris紧闭的牙关，在他的努力之下，Chris微微张开嘴，Zach的舌头趁机而入勾住Chris的舌头吮吸。

Chris不肯屈服想要将Zach的舌头推出去，没想到适得其反被Zach缠住加重了吮吸。

唇舌纠缠，“啧啧”的水声在不大的牢房回荡。

Chris觉得他肺里的空气快要被Zach榨干，如果他再不停止亲吻的话。

好像知道了Chris快要因为亲吻而呼吸不上来，Zach离开了他的唇，一缕银丝被带起，很快就因为Zach将吻下移到喉结而崩断。

在喉结上制造出一枚湿哒哒的吻痕后，Zach继续向下，舌苔滑过纤长的脖子在腺体上来回舔咬，清新的味道源源不断从腺体飘散出，Zach只觉得自己会溺死在这香味里。

脖子，尤其是腺体是Chris很敏感的一个位置，Zach越是舔咬他越是觉得身体某个地方在变的湿润，他心里的空虚也越来越大，他想要被填满，想要被占有。

Chris猛然惊醒，Zach只不过撩拨了他几下，他就迫不及待就想要献出自己。Chris被这个念头吓到，他慌忙撇开头，躲避Zach在他脖子上的亲吻。

Zach也不生气，他将嘴唇向下，咬了一下Chris的锁骨。疼痛让Chris微微皱眉，他还没来得及将粗话骂出口，Zach就已经含着他粉红的乳头。

这一边，舌尖戳着乳尖。

那一边，两指拉扯乳头。

这一边，牙齿轻咬。

那一边，两指挤压。

这一边，用力吮吸。

那一边，指甲抠挖。

…………

两边的乳首就这样被Zach变着戏法玩弄，Chris的呻吟声不断，他现在觉得全身又酥又麻，甚至连指尖都是这种蚀骨的欢愉。

一番玩弄之后，Zach交换位置，用同样的手法继续“调教”两粒突起。

“唔……啊……”

深深浅浅的呻吟声交替，Chris的乳头已经变的又肿又硬，颜色也从粉红变成了深红。他期盼着Zach更继续舔咬着它们，最好将它们咬破，让它们释放出肿胀的难耐。但Zach只是琢了一下，一路向下，越过肚脐，来到早已经挺立的分身。

Zach拿起羽毛轻轻一扫，Chris立刻抖了一下。Zach不怀好意地将羽毛在柱身上来回扫动，偶尔还会扫过嘀嗒着透明液体的顶部。

越是这样轻飘飘的力道越是在Chris的心里落下致命的快感，他弓着身子，脖子后仰，呼吸越来越急，越来越重。

Zach知道，Chris想要渴求更多，他想听他亲口说出来。

“告诉我，Chris，你想要什么？”

Zach将羽毛扫过他的囊袋，停留在穴口轻轻打转。

“嗯……我想要……”意识到自己会说出什么后Chris赶紧闭上嘴，该死的真言套索，他一定一定要将这东西毁了！

“想要什么？说出来。”

Chris摇着头，炙热的感觉从手臂传到胸口，再由胸口团积到小腹。Chris觉得他快要爆炸。

“不说？那你可别后悔。”

Zach起身下床，他走到牢房墙角锁链的源头，轻轻拉扯着锁链，Chris没有办法，只能跟随着这个力量向他走去。

一走到Zach面前，Chris就狠狠剐了他一眼，Zach耸耸肩，无所谓道：“亲爱的陛下，等一会你可别哭着求我。”

Zach的双手握住Chris的侧腰用力一翻，Chris就将后背展示给他。他向下拉了一下锁链，Chris被困的双手高高举起。Zach又蹲了下来，解开Chris的脚铐。但他并没有就这样放开Chris，而是将锁链缠上他的右脚脚踝，然后挂在墙上。

做完这些之后，Zach又取下缠在他手臂上的真言套索。

终于，不用再受套索的束缚了。

可惜，Chris的庆幸还不到一秒，Zach就把套索缠在他的左脚脚踝上。

Zach将套索挂在另一边的墙上，Chris的双腿就这样大张，将最隐秘地地方暴露在Zach面前。

“放开我！Zachary Quinto，你这个混蛋！”

Chris不停地咒骂着Zach，Zach不为所动，将身体贴向Chris，牙齿轻咬着他的耳垂，“你还是省点力气，免得等会没劲叫了。”

“混蛋！”

Zach最后吻了一下Chris的脖子，走向破旧的床拿回羽毛。

轻柔的的羽毛在从尾椎开始，慢慢向上拂去。被扫过的地方都带着酥麻。羽毛到达颈椎之后又缓慢下移，Chris只觉得有千万只蚂蚁在啃他的背一样，又痒又麻。

羽毛还在向下，在股缝来回扫动，Chris的双眼很快就蓄起眼泪，他发出低低地啜泣声。Zach听到之后，坏笑着掰开Chris圆润的臀瓣。

羽毛在穴口轻轻一扫，一阵快感从尾椎扶摇直上，Chris反手就抓住锁链。

绕着洞口打转几圈之后，Zach将羽毛塞进了肠道。按理说，这么轻飘飘没有分量的东西他应该没什么感觉，但事实上，他快要爆炸。

Zach旋转着羽毛，那轻柔的力量拂过肠道里最敏感的地方，这样的酥痒就像隔靴搔痒，Chris扭动着屁股，不知道是想逃离还是渴望得更多。

“求你……不要这样……”

眼泪顺着脸庞落下，Chris清楚地感受到后穴因为Zach的搅动流出更多的黏液。他不想要这样，不想让自己最不堪的一面就这样赤裸裸地暴露在Zach面前。

“不要吗？”Zach抽出羽毛，用自己的手指取而代之在Chris的体内模拟着性交的姿势抽插。

“啊啊啊！”Chris的声音倏然拔高，羽毛和手指根本不能相比，Zach总是能找到那个点摩擦而过，这让他的酥痒升级到另一个层面。

前面的分身不停地吐露着透明的液体，而后穴因为Zach的刺激更是泞泥一片。

在Zach又一次磨蹭过他肠道里的点时，Chris射了出来。白浊喷射到了墙上，Chris身体也跟着软了来下。

Zach捞住了他的腰。

释放过后的身体并没有因此满足，相反地后穴越发的空虚。 

“说出来，你想要什么。”

Zach贴着他的后颈温柔地说。

仅存的理智让Chris试图去挣扎，他越是挣扎，套索收得就越紧，光也越来越亮。那种炙热在身体各处乱窜，脑子里那个声音又开始蛊惑他。

说出来，说出来。

“我要你……进来……”

终于，所有的挣扎都抵不过内心真实的欲望，Chris流着泪将这句话说出了口。

Zach吻去他滑落脸庞的泪水，安慰道：“别哭，我的殿下，我会让你如愿以偿。”

Zach快速脱去自己的衣物，扶着自己已经硬得发疼的阴茎一插到底。

“啊……”

Chris发出一声满足的呻吟，Zach开始有规律的戳刺。

深深浅浅，每一次都碾压过那个点，Chris的呻吟越来越大声，也越来越放荡。不太的牢房里全是他的回声和身体撞击的“啪啪”声。Chris羞愧地想要闭紧嘴巴不发生出这种让人面红耳赤的声音，但他刚闭上，Zach就像知道一样狠狠摩擦过他的前列腺，迫使他的呻吟再度从口中溢出。

Chris哭喊着，双手紧紧拽住锁链，后穴流出的黏液顺着交合处低落，在地上形成一小滩的水渍。

“还要吗？”

Zach牢牢扣住Chris的腰，快而有力地挺动着身体。

“要……”

脚上缠着的真言套索让Chris无法回避。

“要什么？”

“要……更深……更用力……”

Chris向后挺动着屁股，迎合着Zach。Zach用力揉捏着挺翘的屁股，“还真是不满足……”

说着，Zach往更深处进发。

“这样够深吗？”

“不够……要更深……啊！”

Zach半眯着眼睛，他的殿下原来这么不知餍足，那他可不客气了。

Zach抽出阴茎，解开困住Chris手脚的枷锁，唯独那条套索还缠在他的脚上。他将Chris抱回床上，粗长的阴茎重新进入Chris的身体。

Chris催促着要更多，Zach狠狠顶了一下之后，将他的双腿折起压下。

这个姿势让Chris觉得他的身体要被折断，但Zach的阴茎却能进入得更深。

他爱这种疼痛，他爱这种快感！

Zach开始迅猛地抽送，滚烫的阴茎精准无误地刷过前列腺，既酸胀又疼痛，但Chris想要更多这样的感觉。他知道这种酸痛过后就是极乐。

“不够……还要……再快一点！”

快感逐渐累积，Chris的指尖都开始发麻，Zach的戳刺的速度很快，力道很大，每一下他都觉得自己要被顶飞。快感在身体各处爆发，Chris觉得他已经无力承受。

“不要了……太过了……”

这真是太过了，Chris开始哭着求饶，但Zach并不为所动，反而集中火力去开垦更深的地方。

终于，在Zach圆润的顶部顶到一道细缝时，Chris尖叫着射了出来。

Zach知道那是Omega的生殖腔，他不顾一切去撬开那道细缝。终于，细缝开得更大，Zach趁机冲了进去，喷薄而出的精液灌满了子宫，Zach结成一个粗大的结，堵住精液，不让它们流出一滴。

成结的瞬间，Chris又迎来一波灭顶的高潮，白光乍现，Chris轻颤着身体失去了意识。

 

等Chris再醒来的时候，他已经被Zach拥在怀里，Zach 的阴茎还在他的体内等待结的消退。

“现在你肚子可孕育着我的孩子，你还舍得杀了我吗？”

Zach吻着Chris满是汗水的额头。

“有什么舍不得的？”脚踝上的套索又亮了亮，Chris只能说出实话。

“舍不得。”

“就知道你爱我。”Zach得意地弯起嘴角。

“砰砰！”

铁门被人踹了两脚发出破坏气氛的噪音，Zach狠狠瞪了一眼牢门。

不管是谁，他都要杀了这个人！

“你们俩弄够了没有，闹够了赶紧给我出来，jim那个小混蛋快要把瓦肯王子的刘海拔光了！”Karl在牢房外气急败坏地说。

他上辈子是造了什么孽才会认识这两个不要脸的混蛋还有他们那个成天就知道惹是生非的小混蛋儿子！！

小番外

三天之前。

“Chris，我们再生个孩子吧，你是个Omega，jimmy也是个Omega，我不想让你们因为治理国家而太操劳。”Zach抱住他的Chris，这个王国唯一的继承人，“你们应该被好好疼爱。”

“你是在看轻我吗？”Chris推开Zach，“我不要再生。”

天知道，他在怀孕期间，Zach有多爱和进行孕期的性爱。

“别这样，你知道我是爱你的。”Zach委屈道。

“现在没空，我要去接待瓦肯的国王和王后了。”Chris转身离去，留下一个潇洒的背影。

 

晚宴上。

Chris喝了一杯Zach递给他的酒后就开始觉得身体不对劲。

后穴流出的液体让他突然明白，有人给他下催情的药！

“亲爱的，你不舒服吗？”Zach亲昵地扶起Chris，向瓦肯来的贵宾道歉，“抱歉，我的丈夫不太舒服，我要先送他回去。”

 

一回到寝宫，Zach如愿地和Chris共赴云雨。等到Chris的清热退去之后，第一件事情就是将Zach 踹下床，然后关进死牢。

混蛋！

让他在这么多人面前出丑！


	11. 学术交流

Chris怒瞪着眼前这个有着深色头发棕色眼睛两条眉毛像毛毛虫的高大男人，如果不是因为这个男人是作者兼编剧之一，他一定会将剧本狠狠砸在他的脸上。  
   
Chris是位导演，确切地说是位GV导演。但他又和别的GV导演不一样，Chris追求美，他认为所有的事物都该展现美的一面，就算是GV，也不能只是普普通通的活塞运动。所以他拍出来的GV，不管是在灯光、布景、故事性以及姿势上都极具美感，这也让他在GV导演界占有一席之地。很多GV片商希望能与他合作，毕竟他拍出来的片子格外赚钱，又是“名”导演。有一些片商甚至会买下一些情色书籍的版权让Chris去改编创作。Zach就是这些情色作家之一。  
   
不同于其他人，Zach不会特意去渲染氛围，他喜欢直接甚至有些粗暴，描写又很露骨，Dirty talk比比皆是。而且Zach有一个特点，他笔下的场所从未发生在床上，教室讲台、室内篮球场、酒吧后巷、学校的楼梯间、公园的长椅上……Zach认为只要有火花，环境不重要，哪里都可以拥有酣畅淋漓的性爱。这也让Zach的口碑两极化，喜欢的奉为经典，不喜欢的抨击是一坨狗屎。  
   
虽然Zach的小说被批评但也不妨碍他成为最畅销的作家之一，这也是片商促使两位合作的原因之一。  
   
然而，他们之间的火花是有，却不是工作上，而是想狠狠掐死对方的火花。  
   
当一个注重环境之美的导演遇上喜欢简单粗暴的作家注定成为灾难。  
   
片场里已经不止一次响起他们的争吵声，Zach责怪Chris改动太多，那些描写的赤裸裸的粗暴的画面全都被删除。Chris对此的解释是太黄暴不具美感。  
   
Zach嗤之以鼻：“这是GV不是爱情片需要什么浪漫的画面？”  
   
Chris反击：“谁说GV不能拍出电影的质感？就算是GV，也不能是简简单单的性。”  
   
Zach在Chris面前摇着手指，恨铁不成钢地说：“每个人不该压抑着性，它应该是自由放纵的，想到就要去做。天雷地火一相逢，脱衣服都来不及，谁还会去在乎外在条件。”  
   
Chris翻了个白眼，将手里的剧本扔在桌上，说：“你这种用下半身思考的动物才会只看到性，只有建立在爱的基础上，性才会无与伦比。”  
   
“别忘了你在拍GV，你让他们有爱情？可笑。”Zach“呵呵”笑了两声，毫不留情地说。  
   
“正是因为知道是在拍GV，知道一切都是假的，我才要通过环境去烘托让他们看上去不那么假。”Chris揉着眉心，为什么这个人这么难缠？正是他的努力，好几对男优成了真正的恋人，这个叫Zach的白痴恐怕不会理解。  
   
Zach不懂，为什么片商会找这样认为气氛比性爱本身重要的多事导演去拍摄片子？他一定没有经历过美妙的性爱，只要经历过的人才会知道当你深陷情欲里时，其它一切都不会在乎。  
   
Chris不明白片商为什么会让这样没有审美情趣的奇葩作家加入他导演的片子。他一定没有真正拥有过爱情，才会坚持认为性比浪漫的爱情重要。  
   
好吧，撇去气氛不说，就他书里描写的那个姿势，怎么可能会有人以这样的姿势被操到失禁？导了那么多片子，Chris也只是偶尔见过有人被操射了，失禁？臆想的吧。  
   
于是，针对书中描写的姿势两个人又唇枪舌剑争吵起来。  
   
两位原本蓄势待发的男优此刻也疲软下来，坐在窗台上顾自聊天。  
   
片商的负责人被Chris和Zach吵得脑袋发疼，不得不上来分开他们：“嗨，先生们，你们这样吵下去也不是办法，要不我们今天就先不拍了，等你们沟通好了再开始？”  
   
这两个人，一个获得GayVN Award的最佳导演和最佳性爱场面，一个是畅销小说的作者，其中一本小说改编成了GV，尽管只是提名了最佳剧本，但也是得罪不起。原本只想让两个最优秀的一起合作，一定会拍出一部完美的短片，没想到会结果会是这样。  
   
负责人让其他人都离开，布置好的房间留给他们，临走前还可怜兮兮地说：“你们一定要沟通好，不然老板怪罪下来，我可是要丢饭碗的。”  
   
所有的人都离场了，Chris和Zach互相看了一眼，又各自嫌弃地转过头。

 

 

几分钟后，Chris先开了口：“如果你不修改剧本，这部片子我不会导。”

Zach也不甘示弱：“我坚持我的剧本，它没有任何间题，只是你不喜欢 ，修改是不可能，除非你有本事换掉我。”他斜睨着Chris ，忽然发现Chris长得很赏心悦目，金发蓝眼，有些像他很喜欢的年轻版的Brad Pitt。

如果这双像Bomday Sapphire一样的眼睛因为高潮流出眼泪会是什么阵子？Zach在脑中幻想着这个画面，裤子里的性器随着他的想象不安地抽动，有了抬头的迹象。

“操！”Zach低声咒骂了一下，他竟然会因为一双眼睛半勃，真是可耻！不过， Chris的眼睛可真美，真希望能看见他哭着求饶的样子 … …

“喂，我在和你说话你有没有听见？” Chris简直生气到爆炸，他在认真地解释， Zach 却不知神游到哪里去。

“咳咳 … … ” Zach 尴尬地干咳了几声，装作漫不经心地低头一看，还好，他今天穿得比较宽松，不是很明显。调整完呼吸， Zach才说：“你刚刚在说什么？”

Chris白了他一眼，咬牙切齿道：“我说，你描写的姿势太夸张了，而且哪有人会有那么强烈的高潮？所以，你必须要改掉！”

Zach听了倒也不生气，像个变态一样低低地笑了几声， Chris 觉得他的笑声听起来有些毛骨惊然。他从座位上起来踱到Chris 的对面，坐在桌子上，双手环抱，棕色的眼睛凝视着那一抹醉人的蓝色：“你又没试过怎么知道没有呢？”

Zach的眼睛肆无忌惮地在 Chris 身上游走，最后停在他露出的脚踝上。有意思，这个男人不仅有着令人着迷的蓝眼睛，还有一副弧线超美的性感脚躁。

Chris挪了挪屁股，Zach的眼神让他很不舒服，好像要将他生吞活剥。“好吧，这个我们可以暂时不谈，就说这个姿势。”Chris 拿过扔在桌上的剧本翻到那一页，指着上面说：“我很怀疑你说的这个姿势是否科学，也许只是你的幻想。”

Zach弯下身拉近与Chris的距离，勾起唇角，呼出的气息故意吐在Chris的脸上，视线落在他粉色的唇上，低沉着声音说：“是不是我的幻想，你来试试不就知道了。”

Chris吃惊地望着Zach，他们的距离太近了，近到他可以清晰地看见Zach深邃的眉宇里全是的挑衅，心头莫名一跳。Shit ！这个男人竟然该死的性感！

“怎么，不敢了？”Zach眉一挑，眼中的挑衅变成了奚落，“既然你都没试过就不要枉下定论，等有了实践才有发言权。”

Chris一把推开Zach ，扬起下巴，道：“我才不会将时间浪费在这种无聊的事情上。”

“我看你就是不敢。” Zach 反唇相讥。

“想要激将法激我？”他才不上当。

“这不是激将法，这是事实，别忘了你是一个导演，不亲自尝试一下怎么拍出你想要的‘美感’ ? ” Zach 故意 将“美感”两个字咬得很重，他知道这是Chris的死穴。

果然，Chris生气地从椅子上弹起，“试就试，但不是因为我怕你，是觉得你真的很烦，而我没有那么时间陪你继续浪费。” Chris不想再和 Zach纠缠这个间题，既然他执意要试一下，那就来吧，不过他必须先约法三章，“但是，我们说好，只是试一下姿势的可行性，不是真枪实弹去演示。”

“这个可不取诀我，也许最后你会哭着求我去操你。”Zach 往后退了一步，做出一个邀请的姿势，“敢来吗？”

Chris因为Zach露骨的话有一瞬的后悔，但现在他骑虎难下，也只能硬着头皮答应，“别做梦了，那是永远都不可能发生的事情。”

Zach不说话，嘴角露出一抹阴谋得逞的诡笑。

Chris来到窗边，按照Zach书中描写，他们会在这里有一场性爱。他岔开腿跪在地上，而Zach 应该跪在他身后，他坐在Zach的腿上。摆好姿势后， Chris回头催促着Zach，“你不是说要试验吗？赶紧来吧。” 

Zach慢慢靠近，他没有跪在Chris的身后，而是抓住他的手腕将他拉起，摁在玻璃上。他故意贴着 Chr 旧的耳朵，说：“我说试一下是指重头开始，而不是半路。”

湿热的气息吹进耳朵里， Chris觉得又酥又痒，他想要挣扎，无奈双手被牢牢抓住，身体更是被紧紧禁锢在落地玻璃窗和Zach 之间。

“书上是怎么写的？” Zach假装思考了一下，随后恍然大悟道：“是这样的吧，‘湿滑的舌头钻进他的耳道，他感到一阵颤栗，嘴唇微张，发出一声几不可闻的呻吟’。”Zach 边说边将舌尖探进 Chris的耳朵。

不知道是因为Zach魅惑的声线还是因为耳朵本身就是敏感地带，Chris的脸瞬间涨得通红。正如Zach念的句子一样，颤栗不可抑制，他紧紧咬住下唇才没在 Zach舔着他耳廓时将呻吟声发出。

“接下来是怎么进行的？”Zach松开一只手将Chris的衬衫从裤子里拽出，他的手摸上Chris 侧腰上的软肉，嘴唇贴着后颈，暖昧地说，“是不是这样‘带着薄茧的手探进衣内，一路从侧腰揉捏到乳头，’?”

跟随着话语， Zach 的手不停向上按揉直达胸前的凸起，指甲搔刮着Chris的乳首，听到Chris微弱的哼声后，他又将乳尖夹在两指间挤压，停在后颈的唇不停念着书里的句子，“他的乳头被他用各种方式不停玩弄 … … 直至小小的颗粒在他的手中变得红肿坚硬 … … 胀痛和快感感同时来袭，一股欲望从小腹蹿升到大脑，他扬起脖子，头靠在身后之人的肩膀上，一声一声的呻吟从嘴里溢出 … … ”

“停！” Chris突然出声，没被钳制住的那只手来到Zach的大腿上，企图将他推离。

他不能再继续，Zach的手指在说话的时候一直没有放过他的乳头，他可以感觉到他的乳头就像描写的一样，在挤压拉扯下变得像颗小石头。而且 … … 那种刺痛的快感是真实存在，如果Zach再不停止，他真会发出令人羞耻的呻吟声。

“怎么？这就受不了要放弃了？”Zach 的手从 Chris 衬杉里离开，他咬着Chrls的耳朵，说，“如果你认输并按照我写的去拍，我就不再继续。” 

“我不是认输，只是你 … … 我们并不是要这样试，我是说，只要验证那个姿势的可行性就行，不必亲身一步一步去体验。 ”Chris扭动着身体想要逃脱Zach 的桎梏，但Zach的力气很大，他越是挣扎，Zach手上的力道就越加重。

“如果不一步一步体验你怎么知道高潮不会那么强烈？” Zach的来到到Chris的领口，手指灵巧地解开他衬衫上的一个纽扣，“还是你怕了？该不会你从未体验过高潮的滋昧吧？” 

“闭嘴！”Chris透过玻璃的倒影瞪了一眼Zach，脸却可疑地红了。他当然不是没有体验过，但那都是和女人。和男人？拜托，他是GV导演并不是代表他就是个Gay。 

Zach痴迷地看着Chris脸上的红云延伸到脖子上，在这一瞬间他很想扒光Chris 的衣服，看看他的身上是不是也有这样瑰丽的颜色。 

Zach这么想也这么做了，手指探到Chris胸前解开第二个、第三个纽扣， Chris 想出声制止，却在Zach拧着他另一侧的乳尖时，将想说的话变成一声尖锐的抽气声。

“别 … … 别这样 … … 疼！ ”Chris断断续续地说，他应该马上制止，并警告Zach这是性骚扰，但潜意思里他不想拒绝，甚至想要更多，以至于说出来的话都变得软弱无力，像在控诉Zach给得不够多。

“那是要怎样？”Zach 突然扣住Chris的腰将他翻转过来，一把扯坏Chris的衬衫，剩余的纽扣分崩离析掉在地上，跳弹几下不知道滚到何处。Zach低头含住Chris胸前的鲜红的果实，牙齿啃咬着乳尖，比指甲搔刮更强烈的刺痛传来。Chris几乎要哭出来，得到自由的双手放在Zach的肩上，无力地推着他。

“你想要的是这样吗？” Zach 在啃咬的间隙抬头观察着Chris脸上变化。此刻， Chris婴儿蓝的眼睛里已经氤氲着水汽，放在自己肩上的双手不停地握拳又松开。Zach知道这是Chris开始情动的表现。他再接再厉，舌尖绕着乳晕不停打转，等到玫瑰色蔓延到胸前的时他又将已经红肿坚硬的乳尖含进嘴里吮吸。他的双手没有闲着，一只手揉着Chris的胸部，另一只手在玩着另一侧的乳头。 

Chris 头往后仰靠在玻璃上，终于顾不得羞耻让一声声甜腻的呻吟从口中流泻而出。他感到下身某个地方正在充血涨大，下腹好像被火焰点燃一样，发热发烫。不行，他必须制止Zach的行为，这已经超出他们要试验的范围。

“停下 … … 唔 …… 快停下！”Chris揪着Zach的头发将他从自己胸前拉开，“你这是性骚扰，我可以控告你！” 

Zach从鼻子里喷了一下气，讥笑道：“性骚扰？”他的手掌落在Chris鼓起的下体磨蹭，“你这里可告诉我，你在享受。” 

Chris羞得很想挖个洞钻进去，不应该啊，他看了那么多性交画面从来不会有欲望，为什么Zach只是玩了一下他的乳头他就感觉欲火在体内乱窜？

“我没有享受，这是正常的生理反应。”Chris狡辩着，拒绝承认体会到了一丝快感。

“既然这样，你更应该继续，自己不尝试过怎么能指导出令人面红耳热的影片？” Zach朝Chris鲜红得快要滴出血的乳头吹了一口气，敏感的乳尖立刻传来酥痒，“你看，你的身体相当的敏感，你敢和我赌吗？” 

“赌什么？”Chris 满是水雾的眼睛对上Zach深沉的棕色眼眸。

Zach的唇沿着Chris的胸膛慢慢上移，停在Chris像涂了唇彩一柏的嘴唇上，将吻不吻。“就赌不碰你的老二就可以把你操射，你敢吗？” 

 

************************************************

 

Chris怒视着Zach足足有一分多钟，数次嚅动双唇却没能说出一个字。

正确的做法应该是扇Zach一个巴掌，然后骂他脑子有病，可是Chris犹豫了。作为一名“知名”导演，当然希望能拍出更多更好的片子，他很想知道Zach所描写的姿势是否真实可行。但是，Zach提议的是真刀真枪上阵，他又不是男优，更不是gay，和一个才见过几次面的男人做爱，这不是他的行事风格。

“很难选择吗？”Zach见Chris一副犹豫不决的样子，绕到他的身后，手掌落在后背，往前一推，Chris再次撞上落地窗。

Chris还未来得及回头，Zach已经贴上身体，与他紧密相贴。身体契合的程度仿佛天生一对。Zach咬着他圆润的耳朵，说：“既然这么为难，就让我来替你选择。”

敏感的耳后拂过温热的气息，就像有千万只小蚂蚁在那里嗜咬，瘙痒的感觉让Chris很想用手去抓一下，无奈，Zach一只手就将他的双手举高禁锢在玻璃上。Chris只好在Zach的怀里扭动挣扎，可惜他的空间不大，所有的努力都是白费。

“我没有答应和你做，你如果再不停止我会让我的律师给你发律师函！”Chris出言警告，Zach满不在乎地笑了一声，随后掰过Chris的脸，脸上的笑意尽褪，阴沉着一张好似变态杀人狂的脸，说：“如果你不想我现在就扒了你的裤子操进你的屁股，就不要动来动去挑战我的底线！”

大导演是不是忘了他有个所有基佬梦寐以求的屁股？

屁股被一个硬邦邦的东西顶着，Chris很清楚那是什么，他瞬间不敢再乱动，双眼无辜地望向Zach：“我不是gay，也不想被男人插，这个该死的赌局我根本没答应！”他转念一想，也许该适当地委曲求全一下，“或者，你就当我认输，放开我好吗？”

“Fuck！”Zach咒骂一声，不假思索地吻上Chris。Chris不知道他这双湛蓝色的眼睛杀伤力有多大，更别提还是楚楚可怜的模样，Zach忍不住想要欺负他、碾碎他……

Chris瞪大眼睛，Zach粗暴地撬开他的嘴，滑腻的舌头钻进口腔，追逐着他的舌头。Chris很想狠狠咬上一口，但在Zach卷住他的舌头吮吸时，心头一瞬间的悸动让他立刻臣服。Chris一直认为自己是个比电线杆还直的直男，喜欢柔软的胸部还有迷人的高跟鞋。可是现在他有了一丝的怀疑，因为Zach粗暴的亲吻激发了他的欲望。

在Zach孜孜不倦地引诱下，Chris渐渐地开始回吻。Zach像发现新大陆一般欣喜，舌头钻到更深的地方探索，所到之处都贪婪地攫取着Chris的气息。捏着下巴的手随着亲吻的深入，力道也逐渐加重。Chris只觉得头皮发麻，嘴唇更是酥麻不止，Zach又将他完全压在玻璃上，那根比烙铁还坚硬的阴茎在亲吻的时候一直磨蹭着他的股缝。Chris感受到裤子里的性器在不断地充血，叫嚣着要冲破牢笼和Zach的阴茎一起缠斗，分个雌雄。

真实的欲望最终向理智低头，Chris的屁股往后顶了一下，迎合着Zach的磨蹭。还在吮吸他下唇的Zach倏然离开他的唇，像看陌生人一样看着他。Chris舔了一下被Zach亲吻得又红又肿的嘴唇，一缕银丝就此崩断。空落落地感觉涌上心头，Chris很想圈住Zach的脖子让他们继续亲吻，但他的手还被该死的Zach抓住摁在玻璃上！

“你有感觉了。”Zach很肯定地说，戏谑的笑爬上他的嘴角，“瞧，我之前说过什么，你很敏感，我只是吻了你，你就贪婪得想要更多。”Zach低头亲吻着Chris的脖子，一个一个红印像春天娇艳的花朵一样绽放。Chris双手握拳，他只能用这种方法压制在唇边逗留的呻吟。

Zach不再禁锢着Chris，他知道Chris已经在欲海里挣扎，根本无暇顾及其它。不安分的手来到Chris的胸前，捻揉按扯着两颗小小的颗粒，直至它们鲜红挺立像成熟的果实等人去采撷。

一声压抑的呻吟终于响起，它让Zach越加兴奋，热切的唇移到Chris的颈窝，因为酥痒Chris垂下双手揪住裤腿。Zach的鼻息拂过，就像一片羽毛轻轻撩拨着他的心，Chris难耐的仰起头靠在Zach的肩上，Zach趁机将吻印在他的嘴角，用近乎气音说：“你真该看看你现在一副欲求不满的样子，等我操进你的屁股，你的模样一定比合作过的任何男优都要淫荡。”

“闭嘴！”还有，为什么他是被操的那个？

但Zach有一点没有说错，他现在的的确确被挑起了欲望。Chris自己也感到奇怪，因为工作的原因，总有一些人暗示或者明示想和他来一发，他都是礼貌拒绝。他对男人没兴趣，这一点十分肯定，可是现在Zach只是亲吻着他的脖子，说着那些下流的话，他的老二就为这个男人抽动颤抖。

这不合逻辑。

Chris羞红了脸，绯红的颜色从耳后蔓延开来，Zach追逐着那一抹诱人的颜色，所到之处皆是深浅不一的吻痕。敞开的衬衫被Zach往下拽了一点，露出莹润的肩头，Zach一口咬了上去。低声的呻吟变成一声娇喘，Chris扭头瞪了他一眼。Zach只是低低一笑，就着牙印吮吸出另一个痕迹。衬衫滑落，挂在手腕处，Zach没有将这层阻碍褪去，倒是Chris似乎急躁地想要衣裳尽除。

像猫嘴一样可爱的唇落在Chris的颈椎，沿着脊椎一节一节慢慢下移，Zach没有放过脊椎上任何一个凹陷。越往下，Chris的哼吟声就越大，颤抖也越发明显。当湿滑的舌头停在腰上时，Chris清晰地感受到包裹在内裤里的阴茎吐露出某种熟悉也陌生的液体，迫切想要释放的念头不停萦绕。

Fuck！Fuck！！

Zach是不是给他下了催情剂，他才会这么快就要缴械投降？而且，从里到外他都深感空虚，他迫切地想要一个又粗又硬的东西去占有、填满……

Chris蓦然惊醒，他怎么会有这种念头？一边唾弃心中激荡的欲望，一边又渴望Zach能给他更多的刺激。

绝对不能再这样下去！他会掉进深渊，万劫不复！

强压着翻涌的情欲Chris张口刚要拒绝，Zach一巴掌拍在他引以为傲的臀瓣上。

“嗷呜！”

Chris惊呼，眼里蓄起了泪花，Zach像是在惩罚他想拒绝一样，在另外一侧也落下一掌。裤子里的阴茎随着Zach落下的掌心跳动，又痛又爽的感觉占据心扉。Chris双肩抖动，希望能将衬衫抖落，然而他越着急，挂在手腕的衬衫纠缠得越紧。不得已，他回头，湿漉漉的眼睛越过肩膀望着Zach。

没人能拒绝Chris这样的眼神，Zach也不例外，他帮Chris脱去碍事的衬衫。重获自由的Chris下一秒就往隆起的裤裆摸去。Zach识破他的意图，抓住他的手及时制止：“我们说好了，不碰前面，我不碰，你也不许。”

“混蛋……我没有答应……”Chris十分委屈地说。今天高高兴兴出门的时候，他绝对没有预料到会遇上这种情况——他被一个男人压着，阴茎硬得快要爆炸，这个男人还不允许他自我纾解！

“宝贝，乖乖听话，我会让你爽翻天。”Zach起身，紧贴着他起伏的后背，咬着他红通通的耳垂说。双手不老实地绕到胸前慢慢往下揉捏，他在Chris的腰上停留很久，那里的软肉让他爱不释手。

“滚！谁他妈是你的宝贝！”这个人真是厚颜无耻，竟然还叫他宝贝，他们很熟吗？Chris很想送他一记白眼。

Chris的话换来Zach力道极重的按揉，Chris喘息的声音一声高过一声，仿佛是最美妙的乐曲，Zach终于也忍不住拉下Chris牛仔裤的拉链。手指有意无意地触碰到充血的阴茎，就像隔靴搔痒，Chris挺动腰部想要更多的接触。

为了不让Chris偷偷自渎，Zach与他十指相扣一同放在他的侧腰，牙齿在后背各处啃咬出一枚枚颜色鲜艳的痕迹。

Chris觉得他现在站在悬崖边上，只要回头他就是安全的，但他想要往前一步去迎接刺激，哪怕最后的代价是坠入深渊。Zach全然不顾他快要被欲火燃烧殆尽，还到处煽风点火，Chris只好将脸颊贴着玻璃，呼出的热气在玻璃上结成一层水雾。Chris想尖叫，想发泄，可是Zach不许……

Zach迷恋Chris后背的曲线，尤其是腰线，绝对是最迷人的弧度。当舌头舔着Chris腰窝的时候，Zach明显感受到Chris在他的掌控下轻颤着。他松开与Chris十指相扣的手，扒下牛仔裤，灰色的纯棉内裤露了出来。Zach用手指勾住，弹了几下。每弹一下，Chris的呻吟就拔高一度。

Zach爱极了Chris的呻吟，那让他性欲大增。

Zach的手伸进内裤里，用力地揉捏着手感极佳的臀瓣——从见到Chris的第一刻开始，他就一直在幻想着这一刻。

“有没有赞美过你的屁股？这绝对是我见过最赞的一个屁股。”Zach的手指探到股缝，沿着这道缝隙摸索到穴口，他强忍着立刻捅进去的欲望，只用指腹绕着穴口的褶皱打转。

Chris咬了一下舌尖，刺疼让他从Zach的逗弄中找回一丝理智：“这和你……有什么关系？”

“和我自然没关系，但是我需要提醒你，千万不要在一个gay面前穿太紧的裤子，不然迟早有一天你会像现在一样，被压着求人去操你。”Zach恶狠狠地说，力气大得仿佛要将Chris的屁股揉碎。

“我没有求你……”Chris否认，至少这一刻他还没有求着Zach。

“你会的。”Zach阴险地笑着，一只手钻到Chris的前面，握住他的阴茎，指甲抠挖了几下顶部的细缝，更多的透明液体吐露，打湿了手指。Zach沾了一点，回到后面的入口，“我敢打赌，你一定会求我去操你。”

“做梦……啊！”Chris才说了一个词，尖叫声骤然响起。从未被人探访过的后庭突然捅进异物，疼痛在所难免，眼泪顷刻间流了出来。

单单只靠一点前液润滑是不够的，Chris的紧致和干涩出乎Zach的预料，这对他们两个人来说都不会舒服。Zach抽出手指，一把拽下Chris的内裤，圆润的屁股弹了出来。

Zach跪在地上，掰开Chris的屁股，隐秘的入口露了出来。Zach对着洞口吹了口气，Chris还未消化这个别样的酥痒的时候，一个更湿更热更柔软的东西覆了上去。

“那是……”

当意识到是Zach的舌头的时候，Chris的脸瞬间涨得通红，Zach竟然在舔那里！天啊！这太羞耻了！

“别……唔……别舔那里……啊……”夹杂着呻吟Chris断断续续地说，Chris想要推开Zach，可是太爽了，比女人柔软的双唇给他口交还要爽！

Zach故意曲解他的意思：“那要怎样？这样吗？”他的舌尖探进洞口，不停戳刺。层层快感从尾椎冒起，仿佛带着火花，一路蹿到头顶。Chris的呻吟越来越不受控制，他的双手按在玻璃上，也没想着要去触碰直挺挺的阴茎，无人问津的阴茎自顾溢出前液，顺着柱身滴滴答答地滴在地上。

“啊……啊……”

房间里全是Chris喘息的声音。Zach看到一旁窗台放在的一盘草莓，那原本是给男优准备的道具，现在它们又派上了用场。

Zach暂停动作，Chris发出一声不满足的咕囔声，Zach拍了拍的他的屁股，取笑道：“别那么心急，我去给你拿点小礼物。”

Zach快步走向窗台拿回草莓，Chris不明所以地望着他。他该不会是想现在吃草莓吧？

Zach“嘿嘿”笑了两声，一只手搂住Chris的腰往后拖，一只手按在他的后背让他弯下腰。等Chris弯下腰的时候，Zach松开手往他的左右两处臀尖上各落下一掌，命令道：“把屁股撅起来！”

疼痛让Chris发出呜咽声，可是他一点都不想训斥Zach，相反，他撅起屁股，期望能有更多疼痛的巴掌落在屁股上。Chris发现他享受这种粗暴的对待。

难道他是个隐性的抖M？Chris心头滑过一丝惊恐。

Zach拿起一颗水晶盘里的草莓，他递到Chris嘴边，说：“舔湿它，但不许吃掉。”

Chris听话地含住草莓，在口腔里翻转一会，又吐了出来。脑中闪过一个念头，Chris摇头想要驱散这个想法。

希望不是他想的那样。

吐在手心的草莓，鲜艳欲滴，就像Chris此刻身体的颜色一样，迷人，让人忍不住想要更多。

Zach重新跪在地上，拿起掌心的草莓，先是在会阴处摩擦，随后才慢慢移向穴口。

以前虽然也拍过一些后庭塞东西的片子，可真正轮到自己要被塞，Chris难免有些紧张。但更多的兴奋。

草莓在穴口的褶皱上翻滚几圈后，被Zach一点一点推进小洞。

“嗯……”

炙热的甬道包裹着冰冷的草莓，Chris收缩着肠道，想要将这个冰凉的物体挤出体内。Zach没有让他得逞，舌头堵住了出口，每当Chris将草莓吐出一点，Zach就推进去一点。草莓不断被挤压，鲜红的汁水流了出来，Zach全数舔掉。当Chris终于接纳了的时候，Zach又如法炮制加进去一颗。

草莓蹭过甬道凸起的点，一种像被电击的感觉扶摇直上。

“嗯……啊！”

Chris的呻吟瞬间拔高，生理泪水夺眶而出，双腿一软险些跪倒在地，好在Zach抓着他的侧腰，他才没有瘫软，生理泪水夺眶而出。这种感觉……太怪异了！这种快感很强烈，他从来没体会过，而Zach还根本没有真正插进他的身体！

Zach知道Chris被碰到了敏感点，他也着急想要进入他的身体索取一切。一根手指探进塞了两个草莓的后穴，他在肠道里摩挲寻找。鲜艳的草莓随着手指的进入被推到更远的地方，无人到过的深处传来一阵阵的胀痛。Chris扭动着想要躲避这种感觉，却意外地让Zach蹭过凸点。

“啊……唔……”

快感不停来袭，Chris的阴茎被刺激得流出更多的前液，笔直的粉色阴茎看起来格外光亮。

Chris小声抽泣着，这太过了，而他心里的空虚随着Zach搅动的手指也越来越大，脑中一热，想说的话说了出来：“我要你……”才说了一个开头，Chris认识到这是多么的羞耻，又赶紧改口，“不要……”

“宝贝，你到底是想要还是不想要？”Zach又加进两根手指，在这条无人探访过的幽径里一会曲起手指磨蹭那个会让Chris疯狂的点，一会有呈剪刀手为之后他的进入最后准备。

“为什么要……唔……这样……”

泪水爬满了脸庞，Chris已经处在崩溃边缘，只要Zach再玩弄几下，他就会彻底失去理智。

“亲爱的宝贝，你知道吗？第一次见到你的时候，我就期待着这一刻，看你臣服，看你在我身下哭泣。”Zach的身体覆在Chris的背上，掰过Chris的脸吻去他的泪水，另一只手还在肠道里模拟着性交的姿势不停抽插，“你哭起来的样子很美，尤其这双眼睛，真像个易碎的娃娃，我忍不住想要欺负你，让你的眼睛更加的蔚蓝。”

“你……真是个变态！”Chris全身颤栗，Zach的手指始终磨蹭着内壁里那一点，酸麻和疼痛交替，Chris的手钉在大腿上，指甲陷进肉里，他渐渐感受不到疼痛，他只想要释放……

Chris紧绷的身体让Zach知道他已经快要到了，他的手圈住Chris坚硬的阴茎撸了几下。想要射精的感觉越来越强烈，只要再两下、再一下……Zach突然堵住了铃口，阻止了Chris的射精，而后庭里手指不肯松懈一分，始终按压旋转，让肠道越来越松软。

Chris难受地哭了出来，他颤抖着声音说：“让我射……”

“求我。”

“啊……”Chris不肯就这样求饶。

“不肯？”Zach无情地朝着凸点重重按了下去，Chris发出一声凄厉的声音，求饶的话脱口而出，“求你！”

Zach无动于衷地说：“求我什么？”Zach下移身体咬他的臀尖，留下深深的牙印。

“求你让我射！求你操我！求你灌满我！”Chris再也顾不得廉耻，百转千回的欲望让他将想法全部说了出来。

“你看，我说过你会求我的。”Zach满意地笑着，“如你所愿，我会填满你。”他松开一直按着铃口的拇指，Chris迫不及待射了出来。

释放过后，Chris无力地跪在地上。他的大脑一片空白，丝毫没有听到身后Zach窸窸窣窣脱衣服还有某种东西涂抹的声音。

就在Chris稍微回过神的时候，Zach跪在他身后，拉起他坐在他的腿上，那根如铁般粗长坚硬的阴茎摩擦着他的股缝。

“Chris，我最后问你一次，你想要吗？”Zach忽然语调变得很温柔，低沉略带沙哑的声音让Chris心头一颤。渴望胜过了一切，Chris终于正视自己的渴望。

“嗯……”Chris轻轻点了点头。

话音刚落，一直在入口打转的阴茎挤进了紧致的甬道。才进去一个头部，Chris就觉身体好像要被撕裂一般传来火辣辣的疼痛。

“放松。”Zach轻吻着他的后颈，“第一次难免会疼痛，跟着我深呼吸。”

Chris很想骂人，可是疼痛让他只能跟着Zach的节奏深呼吸。每呼吸一下，Zach的阴茎就没入一寸，几下之后，已经完全没入Chris的体内，Zach发出满足的呻吟，Chris却是冷汗涔涔，眉头深蹙。

时间也不知道过去多久，也许一分钟，也许十分钟，Chris的疼痛渐渐消失，取代的是酸胀，他动了一下屁股，催促着Zach：“动、动一下。”

Zach双眸一暗，他早就想动了，只是担心Chris还没适应，没想到现在反而催促他快一点。Zach不再忍耐，他抓住Chris的手按在玻璃上，挺动腰部，狠狠地操着Chris。

“啊！啊！”

Chris大声呻吟，他立刻后悔了让Zach动起来，这他妈太疼了，之前那两颗草莓被顶到遥远的深处，而Zach滚烫的阴茎碾压着体内敏感的点，他只想逃离，可是他们现在的姿势让他动弹不得。

“你慢一点！痛！”

Zach停了下来，他摸了一下交合处，确定流出的液体只有草莓的汁水和润滑液才松了一口气——他不想让Chris受伤。

Zach慢慢研磨着，一会全部退出，一会又整根没入，深深浅浅交替。快感逐渐堆积，从里到外Chris都感受到了酥麻，疲软的分身再次抬头，贴着小腹泌出的透明液体。

Chris放软身体，无力地往下一坐，却没想到让Zach的阴茎顶到更深。

“啊……”

“唔……”

两个人同时发出呻吟，Chris收缩了一下肠道，Zach的老二太大了，他甚至可以描绘出那根钉在他体内阴茎的形状。

“宝贝，别咬那么紧。”Zach打着转，从不同的角度刺激着腺体。

“谁他妈是你宝贝！”

“不乖。”

Zach惩罚般的一阵火力全开进攻，Chris呼吸全乱，他现在感觉自己是汪洋大海中的一条小船，狂风暴雨来袭，他颠簸着，迎接他的不是毁灭就是重生。Zach每一次狠狠碾压过他敏感的点时，他起身逃开，但没一会，又被刺激得只能坐在Zach的大腿上，任他索取。

Chris现在相信Zach书里描写的真实性，快感是那么强烈，他不知道Zach再抽插几次他就会射，总之很快。这绝对是他最快的射精记录。

一个一个吻落在Chris的肩膀处，他现在感谢这面落地窗是单面的，要是外面的人看到他现在这副荡妇一般的模样，那一定会让他无地自容。

“Chris，你太美了，我真想将你永远绑在我身边，只有我能去操你，操到你哭，操到你求饶……”Zach在Chris耳边低语。

露骨的话让Chris面红耳赤，他阻止了Zach继续说下去：“别说了……你变态！”

“你才知道我变态吗？”Zach突然用力顶了一下，Chris惊呼着瘫软了下来，却被Zach抓住机会，让戳刺变得更加疯狂。

“啊！啊……”

眼泪溢了出来，酸疼之中Chris感觉到了一种愉悦，如果说性爱是一座高山，他已经就快攀爬到最顶点。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”Chris如实回答。

“还想要更多吗？”Zach对着他的耳朵吹气，放慢速度。

“要……快一点……”Chris主动扭着屁股，Zach险些射出来，他将Chris压向玻璃，“老实点！”

火热的身躯贴向冰冷的玻璃，乳头在Zach的操弄下摩擦着玻璃，一股电流沿着脊椎慢慢爬升到头顶。

“我快到了……啊……快一点……”他想要迎合Zach，可是身体被禁锢得什么都动不了。

“叫我的名字，我就给你。”Zach逐渐加快速度。

“啊……Zach……给我，给我，求你……Zach……”Chris丢弃自尊，抑扬顿挫的呻吟响彻房间，交合处有东西流出，也许是润滑液，也许是草莓汁，也许还有别的液体。

Zach也在高潮边缘，他按住Chris的肩膀，急速律动。酥麻蔓延到全身，Chris感觉他的指尖都在发麻，身体就像一片风中的落叶一样，抖动得越发厉害。最终，他登上了顶峰，高潮来得那么迅猛，浓稠的白浊喷射到玻璃上，留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

射过之后，Chris全身酥软瘫在Zach的身上，Zach低吼着将精华射进甬道里。

Chris头后仰，乏力地靠在Zach的肩上，大口大口的呼吸，胸膛起起伏伏，失焦的眼睛里全是愉悦的泪水。Zach搂住他，轻轻按揉着他玫瑰色的身体，温柔的吻一下一下落下。

等高潮的余韵褪去，Zach才将疲软下来的阴茎滑出，Chris又抖了一下，一张一合的小穴流出白色的精液和红色的汁水，两颗早已经被挤压变形的草莓随着呼吸慢慢吐出身体。

Zach吻了一下Chris，将他抱起来放在沙发上，找了一条毛巾替他擦去身上的黏腻。

清理完毕，Zach深情地抚摸着Chris暗金色的头发，他在Chris的额头上印下一吻，微微一笑，道：“现在你可以报警抓我了。”

“为什么？”Chris现在一点都不想动，他脑子里全是刚才高潮的瞬间，那是他从未有过的瞬间。

“因为，我强奸了你，宝贝。”

 

 ****************************************************************

 

风继续吹。

晚风吹散白天的喧嚣，街灯逐一亮起，用来拍摄的别墅也只剩下Zach和Chris。

Zach坐在Chris的身边，按摩着Chris酸软的小腿。

“考虑好了吗？”Zach淡淡地问。

“什么？”Chris已经从高潮的余韵中清醒，但蔚蓝色的眼睛里还残留着水汽。

“报警抓我啊，毕竟我‘强奸’了你。”Zach特意强调了“强奸”两个字，脸上却没有表露出一点自责后悔的样子，相反的，全是戏谑。

Chris从Zach怀里抽回一直被轻揉的脚，这太像恋人间亲密的举动，太让人害羞了。Zach却不让，抓住他的脚，指尖在脚底心划了一下，Chris发出一声闷哼，Zach这才满意地继续按摩着他的小腿。

Chris红着脸，偷偷望着Zach。严格意义上来说，Zach并没有强奸他，也没有真正伤害他。如果非要给这场性爱定义，那也只能是“诱奸”，而他是心甘情愿被引诱，跳进欲望的漩涡，享受了一场前所未有美妙至极的欢爱。

“决定不下来吗？”Zach的手沿着小腿优美的弧线慢慢上移摸到大腿，指尖在大腿内侧若有似无地划着。Zach俯身悬在Chris的唇上，将吻不吻，故意挑逗着Chris，“还是你舍不得送我去监狱了？”

“做梦！谁舍不得你了！我一定会送你去监狱！”Chris气恼地说，他气Zach总是引诱他，恼自己总是禁不住诱惑。

Chris很想一口咬在Zach这张性感过分的脸上，但他的唇被Zach压下的吻堵住，湿滑的舌头钻进口腔，将他想说的话全都压回肚里。

不同于之前粗暴的吻，这一次深情绵长。这让Chris陷得更深，仿佛有人在的心湖上投一下颗小石头，一圈圈的涟漪荡漾，荡漾……

结束这个缠绵的吻，Zach望着Chris泛着水光的鲜红的唇。这太诱人了，Zach忍不住想亲得更红更肿。

“既然如此，强奸一次也是进监狱，我不妨将我想做的一次性做完，这样即使判我死刑也没什么好遗憾。”Zach邪笑着跪在Chris两腿之间，扶住Chris的膝盖将他的双腿分到最大，早就挺立的阴茎轻车熟路捅进还有些湿润的后穴。

敏感的腺体被勃起的性器蹭过，触电般的感觉直冲脑顶，Chris扬起脖子，急促地喘息。

“还想送我去监狱吗？嗯？”Zach像野兽一般狠狠抽插，肠道里的凸点不断被碾压，疼痛和快感交替，除了呻吟，Chris说不出任何的话。

得不到回答，Zach变本加厉，凶狠的挺动让Chris怀疑自己会被操坏。他抓住Zach的手臂，他把他的手臂当成了救命的稻草，Zach越是发狠地抽送，他的十指抠得越深。房间里全是身体撞击的“啪啪”声，那么响亮，结合着情动的呻吟，Chris听着深感羞耻。

Zach全然不在乎被Chris抓疼的手臂，他一心只想让这个心高气傲的导演臣服，戳刺变得毫无节制，不停被刷过的前列腺越来越疼痛。

被Zach顶到无路可去，Chris只能将头靠在沙发的扶手上。他的侧腰被Zach牢牢扣住，Zach每一次挺进他身体的时候，扣住侧腰的手就会将他整个人往下按。阴茎一次比一次探索到更深的地方，Chris的呻吟也随之更加高亢。

“啊……慢一点……疼……太深了……”Chris承受不住这种疼痛和快感交替，开始求饶，蔚蓝的瞳孔蓄满泪水，就像幽深的湖水，让每一个见过的人都溺死在这里。Zach自然也不能幸免，事实上，他早就沉溺其中……

“回答我，Chris。”Zach低头在Chris的胸膛上咬出一个牙印，舌尖划过毛发稀疏的胸膛，撩拨着已经硬得像颗小石头一样的乳首。

胸前津液沾湿过的肌肤并不能缓解Chris燃烧的欲火，滴答着前液的阴茎叫嚣着想要释放，Zach在他就要得逞之前，用拇指堵住了铃口。Chris难耐地扭动身体，内壁随着呼吸紧紧咬着粗长的柱身。

“放开我……啊……”Chris的双手胡乱地在Zach后背乱挠，血痕显现，吃疼的Zach眯起双眼，咬了一口挺立的乳首之后，猛然抽离Chris的身体。

巨大的空虚来袭，Chris差一点就要喊出继续的话语。比起空虚，他显然更爱被碾压的疼痛。

湿漉漉地眼睛渴求地望着Zach，Zach无动于衷地勾了一下唇角，翻身离开沙发，从一旁放着道具的架子上拿了一样物品——感谢这是间为GV事业打造的房间，这里的道具应有尽有。

隐形眼睛不知道在何时丢了，也许是在之前高潮突袭时被泪水冲刷走了，直到Zach来到面前，Chris才看清他手中拿着的东西——那是一条粉色的细长丝带。作为GV导演，Chris深知这条丝带的用处。

Zach重新跪在沙发上，打开Chris的双腿。Chris知道Zach的意图之后，连忙往后挪。Zach抓住他的脚踝，一把将他拖了回来，坚硬的阴茎再次闯进秘境。重新被占满的感觉让Chris忍不住发出一声愉悦的声音，暂时忘了之前看到丝带时的恐惧。Zach趁机将丝带绑在Chris粉嫩笔直的性器的根部，最后他像绑礼物一样绑了个蝴蝶结。Zach十分喜欢他亲手包扎的礼物。

后穴被填满是让空虚的心得到一些缓解，但前面被束缚不能释放让Chris分外难受。

“别这样……”Chris伸手想解，却被Zach抓住。Zach覆在他的耳边，舔着他圆润的耳朵，说：“你还没回答我，Chris，给我满意的答案我就会放开你。”

说着，Zach开始深深浅浅的律动，他故意摩擦到那个点，他知道Chris会因此疯狂。

果不其然，Chris的身体开始紧绷，Zach清楚那是他即将高潮的征兆。Zach将欲望整根拔出又重重地戳刺到最深的地方，如此反复几下，他停下不动，看着Chris涨红的脸，凶恶地说：“回答我！”

“我不知道……”Chris早就忘了要回答Zach什么，他只想早点解脱。

“想还送我去监狱吗？”Zach的指甲抠挖着蘑菇头，前后夹击双重的快感让Chris发出低低的啜泣声。对于Chris的这种反应，Zach很受用，他没有停止刺激Chris敏感的顶部，“想清楚了再回答我。”Zach故意拉扯了一下丝带，Chris的阴茎不停弹跳，他有很强烈的射精感，但被阻止，他只能难过地让眼泪流得更凶。

“不……”Chris知道这是Zach想要的结果，如果这个结果能让他彻底释放，他毫不介意说“不”。事实上，他也没想过真把Zach送进监狱。

“乖。”

Zach如愿地笑了，但他没有解开Chris的蝴蝶结，而是抱住他翻了个身，让Chris躺在他身上。Zach双手枕在脑后，一副悠然自得的模样，“我想看你自己动，如果你能让我射了，我就放开你。”

“你……不讲信用！”Chris气得直起身体，却忘了他此时这个姿势会让Zach的阴茎完全没入他的体内。Chris感到他的身体要被捅穿，又爱又恨的快感传到大脑，让他全身酥软，身体不受控制地往后仰，Zach及时将他拉回来，挑着眉说，“动起来啊，宝贝。”

Zach捧住Chris的屁股，往上抬起又重重落下，每一次的深入让Chris发出尖锐的声音。Zach没有引导太多，他松开手，已经尝过这种滋味的Chris不想停下，主动摇摆着身体骑着Zach的阴茎。

说实话，Chris的技术并不怎么样，甚至有些生疏，他还不知道变化着角度，但就是这种青涩的技巧让Zach几次都要调动全身的意志力才不会马上射出来。

Chris也体会到了主动的乐趣，他可以根据自己的节奏掌控着快感。Chris想起以往和女人做爱时那些性感的女人在他身上摇摆，而他现在就像曾经的女人一样在Zach的身上驰骋，这让他倍感羞耻。可是他爱这种感觉，他可以感受到Zach的老二在他体内不断涨大，他似乎都可以感受出Zach那根又粗又硬的阴茎上的脉络。

也许，Zach也快到了。

Chris起落的速度逐渐加快，但也消耗了他很多力气，就在即将成功的时候，功亏一篑。他无力的伏在Zach身上，剧烈的喘气。

“这就没力气了？”Zach吻了吻Chris全是汗水的额头，“剩下的交给我吧。”

Zach让Chris翻了个身，仰躺在他的身上，他分开Chris的双腿，一只踩在地上，一只挂在沙发的靠背上。Zach的十指与Chris相扣，带领着他的双手来到胸前，与他一起玩弄着胸前的鲜红的乳首。

不像之前的猛烈，这一次Zach慢慢研磨，让欢爱细水长流。

Chris的目光落在天花板上带着镜面的灯具上，那里清楚的照出他是怎么将Zach粗大的阴茎吃进去。Zach的视线和他在镜面上交汇，Zach看到Chris充满情欲味道的身体，看到Chris渐渐迷离的眼神，那些久远的记忆浮上心来……

“Chris……”Zach低声呢喃着，“你对我有没有一点动心？”

“……没有……嗯……”Chris低喘着否认，他现在脑子里一篇混沌，像走进充满迷雾的黑森林，看不清前方的路，也不找不到回去的方向。Zach是唯一的明灯，即使知道是陷阱，他还飞蛾扑火般甘愿化作Zach口中的猎物。

明知这就是答案，Zach还是心有不甘，他突然加快速度。Chris的双腿轻微发颤，交合处Zach粗硬的黑色耻毛让他的穴口瘙痒不止，而肠道里更是酸胀酥麻。

痛，并快乐着。

“我不知道……Zach……求你……”Chris已经到了极限，如果Zach再不让他射，他的阴茎就要爆炸。

“Chris……我是那么爱你……Chris……”Zach凝视着镜面里Chris失去焦点的眼睛，他从未想过有天可以像这样真正拥有Chris。这是上天的恩赐，不论结果会是怎样。

Chris心中一阵波动，他不知道Zach说的是真是假，也许只是逢场作戏，可是为什么他会觉得不舒服。

“记得我爱你，Chris。”

Zach最后一次表白，解开Chris的蝴蝶结，没有了束缚，白浊立刻射而出。因为高潮，Chris浑身颤抖，后庭不停收缩吸着Zach的阴茎。Zach咬住Chris的肩膀，一股一股的精液冲刷着Chris的内壁，这让他的收缩更加剧烈，吸走更多的精液。

 

两人就以这样的姿势躺了很久，直到Zach软下来滑出肠道。白色的浓稠从不停张合的小穴流出来，落在黑色的沙发上分外的显眼。

Zach推着Chris坐起，Chris无力地靠在他身上，Zach不得不抱着他去浴室洗澡——他必须将留在Chris身体里的东西清理出来，不然会生病。

清理完毕，除了双腿有些酸软Chris已经恢复得差不多。他们各占据着沙发一角，沙发中间还留着干掉的白色精液。Chris不敢再去看那些痕迹。

Zach咳了几声，望向他，问：“现在你有什么打算？如果你告我强奸，我也不会反驳。”

Chris沉默了，开始他是有些生气和愤怒，可是后来，他完全沉迷，而且他除了一身的爱痕也没有别的伤害痕迹，如果说强奸真的有人会相信吗？

“我还没想清楚……”

“既然这样，”Zach向他靠拢，转过他的肩膀，让他们面对面，“你愿意给我一次机会，让我去追求你吗？”

“什么？”Chris震惊地看着Zach，“为什么？”

Zach替他理着湿润的头发，温柔地说：“因为我爱你。”

Chris放任着Zach亲昵的举动，心里还是很疑惑：“我们才认识几天你就爱上了我？”

“不，我认识你已经五年了。”Zach微笑着回答。

Chris双眼圆睁，一脸的难以置信。

“这件事说来很复杂，五年前我见过你一面，是你给鼓励让我继续写下去我才有今天的成就。”

五年前的那一天，Zach再次被出版社退稿，他心灰意冷地要扔掉所有的稿件。刚好路过的Chris捡到他丢在风中的稿件，看了其中几页，对他说写得很好，劝他千万不要放弃。

在此之前，Zach并没有觉得幸运在他这一边，可是Chris那双灵动的蔚蓝色的眼睛让他觉得幸运女神开始眷顾他了。他去试了最后一家出版社，结果成功了，因此他更加坚信Chris是他的天使。

可是天使已经张开翅膀飞走，茫茫人海，他再也没有遇见他的天使。直到两年后，他因写作需要找了几部GV，他看到了网站上导演的照片，那是他日思夜想的天使。没想到，他魂牵梦萦的天使竟然会是GV的导演，这倒是出乎他的意料。

从那以后，他的风格开始改变，他笔下的男主角们或是有一双清澈的蓝眼睛，或者有一头金色的头发，或者笑起来有尖尖的虎牙，或者眼角有可爱的笑纹……这些组合在一起就是完美的Chris，他幻想着和Chris每一个性爱场所，只是这一切Chris不知道。

“对不起，我没印象。”Chris怎么努力就想不起来何时见过Zach。

“那不重要，重要的是——”Zach一脸的认真问，“你答应吗？”

Chris垂下头，思忖良久，回答：“我不知道……”

Zach的失落写在脸上，Chris见了有些不舍，他吞了吞口水，小声说：“也许，我可以试试……”

“真的吗？”Zach抱着Chris一阵猛亲，不停地问，“真的吗？Chris，你答应了？”

Chris推开Zach：“我是说试试，毕竟我是个直男。”

“得了吧，你被我操的时候反应看起来可不像一个直男。”

“闭嘴，Zach，我反悔了！”

“哦，宝贝，我不会让你后悔的，我会给你更多的‘疼爱’。”

“谁他妈是你宝贝！”

“你，你就是我的宝贝，我的天使。”

…………

 

小番外

一年后，Chris在整理新家的东西——他和他的丈夫Zach的新家，无意中发现一张夹在书中的碟片，出于好奇他放进电脑播放了。

 

“Zachary Quinto！我他妈要和你离婚！”Chris气急败坏的将碟片扔在正在收拾书本的Zach身上。

看到Chris扔在他身上是什么东西后，Zach尴尬地笑了笑，道：“宝贝，你听我解释……”

“解释什么？解释你为什么会有我们的性爱录影？”Chris很生气，他从来不知道会有这个录影。

Zach赶紧过去抱住他，亲吻着他，说：“这是我们的第一次，当然就留作纪念。”Zach不顾Chris的抗拒，将他抱得更紧，“而且我当初并不知道机器开着，幸好后来是被我发现才没有泄露出去，如果是别人，你早就红了。”

Zach顺势将Chris压着书桌上，扯开他的衬衫含着他的乳尖，这是Chris很敏感的地方，只要撩拨几下，他就会举手投降。

果真在Zach的舔咬下，Chris发出舒服的呻吟，修长的腿盘上Zach的腰。

“你确定没有泄露出去？”Chris捧住Zach的脸问。

“确定。”Zach肯定地回答，脱去彼此的裤子，开始了一段在书房的缠绵。

在进入的一刻，Zach提醒自己，一定要趁Chris不注意删掉在某P字开头的网站上的视频。

那个即使都没有露脸也不妨碍成为点击量第一的视频。

 

 

 


	12. Angel

Chris是天使，给人类带去福音的天使。

Chris已经是四翼天使，只要再帮助人类一次，他就可以进阶成为六翼天使。天使本该无欲无求，但Chris还是很期待，他想要更多的神力去帮助更多的人。

Chris最喜欢挥动翅膀飞翔在人类世界，他是天神的使者，他要引导人类从善。通常Chris不会显露真身，人类不需要知道天使们是真实存在。偶尔Chris会化作人形行走在人间，他喜欢人类世界的烟火之气。

这一天，Chris再一次化作人形，从女孩们的秋波中他知道自己的金发蓝眼很受欢迎。可惜，女孩们注定要失望——天使们不会动情，也不能婚嫁。

陪着Chris一起来的Karl已经去小酒馆喝酒——Karl已经是六翼天使，每次化作人形就一定要去小酒馆喝酒。Chris选择去集市，因为那里有很多新奇的小玩意，也有游吟诗人在集市的广场吟唱。有时候是可歌可泣的爱情，有时候是扣人心弦的权谋和惊心动魄的战争……

Chris坐在广场的石阶上，像个孩子一样双手托腮如痴如醉地听着这个叫Simon的游吟诗人讲诉着邻国国王征战的故事。

集市上龙蛇混杂。

拥挤的人群给了小偷们下手的良机，Chris看见对面一个小偷鬼鬼祟祟地掏出小刀割断了站在前排围观的人腰上挂着的钱袋。Chris立马站起来，指着小偷大喊：“有小偷！”

小偷狠狠地瞪了一眼Chris，转身就跑，Chris立刻追了上去。如果不是人那么多，Chris一定会恢复天使的模样，飞起来远比跑起来要快得多。Chris跟着小偷跑进小巷，面前突然出现了好几个人，他们手上都拿着小刀，表情凶恶。

原来是团伙作案。

Chris知道机会来了，只要感化这几个人从善，他就能进阶成六翼天使。就在他准备去引导他们时，恶徒们突然朝他扑来，小刀纷纷往他身上刺，Chris急忙躲闪。几个回合下来，恶徒们始终伤不到Chris，这让他们更加愤怒。

几个小偷将Chris逼近角落，这是他咎由自取，谁让他多管闲事。

Chris知道自己不能再迟疑，正在展开翅膀时，一个低沉的声音响起，“你们在干什么？”

恶徒们回头看见一个身形高大的男人站在巷子口，又来一个多管闲事的家伙。

“想活命就快滚！”小偷的头头恐吓着，虽然巷子口的这个男人看起来有些可怕，但他们人多，不信解决不了他。

男人低低地笑了两声，缓慢地走进巷子，“我倒想看看到底是谁不想活命。”话音刚落，男人果断出手夺下站在离他最近的一个恶徒手上的刀，在对方还未反应过来之前，将他掀翻在地。剩余的人见状立马向前对他袭击，男人只是勾动嘴角，露出一个轻蔑的笑，他经历过比他们凶恶百倍千倍的敌人，就这几个蝼蚁又怎么会是他的对手？

不消片刻，几个恶徒已经倒在地上哀嚎，Chris目瞪口呆，这速度也太快了吧……但是这个突然出现的男人让他暂时还做不了六翼天使，想到这，Chris又懊恼地撅了撅嘴。

好吧，只能等待下一次机会了。

解决完毛贼，男人转身望着Chris。男人心头一颤，Chris眼中那抹蓝色让他想起年幼时第一次见到大海时的激动和震撼。

Chris却没发觉男人的异样，绕过小偷们来到男人身边，“呃……谢谢你救了我。”Chris在心里说道：如果你不出现我更加感激。

“举手之劳。”男人冷淡地回应，眼睛却忍不住打量着Chris，如果仅从外貌去评价，这个金发蓝眼的男人相当得出众。

“不管怎样我还是要谢谢你。”Chris注视着男人，突然发现他很像游吟诗人描述的邻国国王——深色的头发，深邃的眼窝，充满神秘的棕色眼眸，还有两条引人注目的又粗又浓的眉毛。

“你是……”

“是什么？”男人挑了一下眉。

Chris拉着男人走出巷子，在巷子口压低声音说：“你是邻国的国王吗？”两国现在正在交战，如果他真的是国王的话岂不是很危险？

男人不答反问，“你叫什么名字？”

Chris愣了一下，“Chris，你呢？”

“Zachary。”

“Zachary……”Chris跟着念了一遍这个名字，“所以，你到底是不是？”

Zach解开拴在路边石柱上的马缰，牵着马边走边说：“你可真执着，如果我说是你会揭发我吗？”

“当然不会！”

“所以于你而言，我只是Zachary。”Zach举起马鞭指了指前面一家小酒馆，“想去喝一杯吗？”

Chris毫不犹豫地回答：“好啊！”

Zach先走，Chris跟在他身后吐了一下舌头。如果Karl知道他跟一个刚认识的人类去喝酒，一定会在他的耳边念上三天三夜。Karl总说不能这么轻易相信人类——Karl始终相信人性本恶，正是因为恶才需要天使去感化，去引导他们往善的方向前行。

 

Chris从不知道人类的酒也会让他有醉意，现在他觉得自己轻飘飘的，不用翅膀也能飞走。

Zach搂着挂在他身上的Chris，他高估了Chris的酒量，不过几杯果酒就让他醉了，如果是他国家御寒的烈酒，岂不是一杯就倒？

“Chris，你住哪里？我送你回去。”Zach移开了Chris面前的酒，不能让他继续喝了。

Chris笑嘻嘻地指着上方，“我住……那里……”

Zach以为是酒馆里的小房间，便询问了老板，老板仔细看了看Chris，摇头表示Chris不住这里。

趴在肩头的Chris已经安静下来，呼吸平稳，显然睡着了，Zach只好将他带回自己住的旅馆。

 

次日。

Chris是被热醒的。他睁开眼，有些状况不明地看着横在胸前的那只毛发茂盛的手臂还有顶在屁股上一个硬硬的东西。

这是什么一种情况？

Chris动了动，Zach的身体实在太热了！

Zach立马醒了过来，在意识到自己的手抱着Chris时急忙缩回，“抱歉，旅馆里只有这一间房间，而房间里只有这一张床，我只能和你挤一挤。”其实他可以打地铺，但昨晚喝醉了的Chris就像黏在他身上一样，怎么都不肯松手。

Chris好奇地盯着Zach隆起的胯部，难道就是那里一直顶着自己的屁股？

Zach窘迫地拉过被子遮住，Chris的眼神太纯洁了，纯洁得他都想犯罪。

窗外，Karl隐身悬空，朝Chris使了个眼色，Chris知道他不能再逗留。

“我该走了。”

Zach有些不舍，“我还能再见到你吗？”

Chris笑了笑，“也许。”

Chris走出房间，身体一点一点透明，完全隐身之后，他穿过木门看了看坐在床上发呆的Zach，最后又穿过窗户张开翅膀和等候许久的Karl一起飞向天空。

 

在回到神殿之前，Karl突然说：“你可要当心。”

“当心什么？”Chris不解。

“你知道人类管那个叫Zachary的国王救你的行为叫什么吗？”

“什么？”Chris好奇地问。

“英雄救美！”Karl从牙缝里蹦出这几个字，随后又叹了一口气道：“通常被救的都会爱上救他的那个人，我希望你不会这样。”

“爱？”Chris不懂，“我当然爱他啊，我爱每一个信仰天神的人类。”

Karl翻了个白眼，“笨蛋！这是不一样的爱。”

“那是什么样的爱？”Chris还是不懂，他的职责不就是爱每一个人吗？

“我不知道，我希望你也永远不要知道。”Karl不想Chris知道，如果Chris明白了就再也做不成天使了。

不一样的爱？那到底是什么？

Chris决定一定要去弄个明白。

 

Chris想念Zach。

Chris总会想起和Zach的短暂相处，也会想起Karl说过关于爱不同的定义，那到底是什么？Chris很苦恼，所以他决定要去寻找答案。

今日无事，Chris瞒着Karl偷偷溜到人类世界——不知道为什么Karl最近把他看得很严。

想要找到Zach对一个天使来说毫不费力。Chris降临在一片小树林，收起翅膀化作人形，往Zach驻扎的军营走去。

两国正在交战，Chris“鬼鬼祟祟”的出现被当成了敌方奸细，守卫押着他去见将军John。见到John之后Chris竭力解释，他只是想见Zach并不是来打探的奸细。John怀疑地看着Chris，如果说这个男人是奸细那他一定不是一个合格的奸细。John没有掉以轻心，有时候纯真无害只是伪装。

John绕着Chris转了几圈，Chris从始至终都保持着微笑。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Chris。”Chris的目光跟着John，他知道这个将军在怀疑他，战争年代这很正常。Chris将和Zach相识的过程全告诉了John——除了第二天早上，Chris不想与人分享。“你可以问问Zach，如果他说不认识，我任凭你们处置。”话虽如此，Chris还是有些担心，如果Zach忘了他怎么办？毕竟他们分别已经有半年的时间——以人类的时间来算。

John陷入沉思，他记得半年前国王是偷偷去过敌国，那么他们认识也不是没可能，而且自称是Chris的男人还直呼国王的名字，如果所说属实那么他们之间的关系一定很密切。考虑再三，John决定去求证，他叫来两个士兵看着Chris，随后走向Zach的帐篷。

Chris焦急地等在原地，他的时间不多，如果Karl回来发现他不见了一定会暴跳如雷。Chris寻思着要不要用点法力去找Zach，但这样会暴露身份。Chris纠结着，帐篷外响起了脚步声。

布帘被挑起，Chris一眼就看到了Zach，激动地挥了挥手，“Zach！”

Zach也看到了Chris，他强忍着想上前拥抱的冲动向John使了一个眼色，John心领神会和手下一起离开帐篷。

“Chris！你怎么会在这里？”Zach快步走上去，双手刚触碰到Chris的手臂又尴尬地放了下来，“呃……抱歉，我太激动了。”刚刚John过来禀报说有个叫Chris的男人来找他，他还以为自己听错了，没想到真是日思夜想的Chris！

和Chris一样，Zach一直都没忘记Chris。他想念Chris如阳光般耀眼的金发以及清澈得像静谧湖水一般的蓝眼睛，他想念Chris纯真的笑容，想念Chris身上干净好闻的味道……他想念Chris的一切。Zach自己也不知道为什么会对Chris如此念念不忘，情爱之事他从未放在心上，却在见到Chris的第一眼就沦陷了。

大概Chris就是他一直等待的那个人吧。

出乎Zach的意料，Chris拥抱了他，“我很想你，Zach。”天使不会伪装真实的想法，他想要拥抱Zach，他遵从内心这么做了。

Chris的主动让Zach僵在原地，好不容易找回理智想要回抱，Chris松开了Zach，“没想到你还记着我，我能叫你Zach吗？”

“当然可以，”Zach拉着Chris的手臂，“走，回我的帐篷，还想喝酒吗？我可藏着几瓶好酒……”

 

不胜酒力的Chris自然又醉了，他拉着Zach说自己是天使。Zach痴痴地看着Chris泛红的脸颊，Chris说的没错，他就是最美的天使。

夜幕低垂，Chris留宿在Zach的帐篷。这一次Zach不敢再和Chris同床而眠，他不是正人君子不敢保证自己面对诱惑还能淡定自如。Zach合衣坐在Chris身边，侧夜未眠。

清晨时分，Chris睡醒了。Zach已经为他备好的早餐，只是简单的面包和牛奶，Chris却吃得津津有味。

一同享用过早餐之后，Zach提议去骑马。Chris跃跃欲试——他从未骑过人类的马，听说它们都野性难驯。

Zach牵了一黑一白两匹马和Chris慢慢向小树林走去。

穿过树林一片草地展现眼前，Zach将白马的马缰交给Chris，“会骑吗？”

“别小看我。”Chris接过马缰，趁着Zach不注意偷偷对白马说：“你要听话不要乱动，别让我在Zach面前出糗。”

白马喷了喷气，Chris知道它听懂了。

Zach已经翻身上马，动作很是潇洒。Chris想像他一样，事与愿违，变成人类的Chris失去了是天使时的敏捷。Chris的上身挂在马背上，上不去下不来，Zach在一旁哈哈大笑，问他是否需要一个凳子。Chris红着脸费力地挪动身体，好不容易上去了却发现方向反了。没有办法，在Zach的笑声中Chris小心翼翼地转过身体，等确定不会掉下去时他俯身对着白马的耳朵轻声说：“你是故意的对不对？”白马嘶鸣，“哒哒”着马蹄载着Chris在草地上奔腾。

Chris惊呼一声，急忙趴在马背上，Zach跟在后面慢慢骑着，Chris一颠一颠的屁股吸引了他全部的注意力。如果真有天神的存在，那么Chris一定是天神最得意的杰作。

Chris很想和Zach继续骑马游玩，但黑着一张脸的Karl突然出现让愉快的时光戛然而止。

“怎么了？”Zach看不到隐身的Karl，自然不知道此刻Karl正恶狠狠地瞪着他们。

“没事。”Chris从马上下来，“我要回去了。”

“这么着急就要走吗？”

“是，我必须回去。”

Zach的心情瞬间低落，他还以为这次Chris会留得久一些，“让我送你回去吧。”

“谢谢，但是你不能送我。”不能让Zach知道他真实的身份。

Zach陷入沉默，许久之后才说：“好吧。”

“再见，Zach。”

“再见，Chris。”

Chris留给Zach一个微笑走进树林，确定Zach没有跟来后展开翅膀，和Karl一起离开。

Zach停留了一会，突然下马跑进树林，他不能再让Chris这样离开，他要知道Chris住在哪里，等局势安稳一点了就去找他，他要告诉Chris他想要和他在一起，但是等他追上去的时候，Chris已经消失不见。

Zach恨自己为什么不主动一点。

 

偷跑的后果是Karl将Chris看得更严了，他不希望Chris犯错。在所有的天使中Chris最聪慧，不到一千年就已经是四翼天使，现在又快要进阶成为六翼天使，绝不可在这关键时候功亏一篑。

但Karl也不能时时刻刻都盯着Chris，他还有自己的职责要去履行，Chris不像以前一样急于进阶，他会在Karl外出的时候偷偷跑去见Zach。

Zach对于Chris的突然出现和离开有所怀疑，他让John暗中去查，但查不到一点信息，这样他不由地更加怀疑起Chris的身份。Zach也问过Chris，Chris只说这是个秘密不能说，但绝对没有想伤害他的意思。Zach相信了，毕竟像Chris这样纯洁得像个天使的人怎么会伤害他呢？

 

感情日渐升温，第一次亲吻是在小湖泊的岸边。那时月亮正圆，月光照在Chris的身上散发出朦胧的光晕。Chris太美了，Zach忍不住将手覆在他的脸庞，手指摩挲着他鲜艳的嘴唇。指腹下的唇瓣是那么柔软，Zach倾身吻了上去。

Chris愣住了，他知道这个举动在男女之间很常见，但他化作的是男人，Zach也是男人，Zach为什么会对他做这些？可是他不想拒绝，Zach的嘴唇很温暖很柔软……

Chris闭上了双眼，任Zach加深了亲吻。

 

这个亲吻如同诱惑了亚当夏娃的禁果，Chris总是想起，总是渴望Zach再一次的亲吻。

Chris知道有些东西不一样了，但是不知道到底哪里不一样，他又不能去问Karl——Karl很不高兴他和Zach来往。

Zach也不太好过，敌国已经发起进攻，他带领着将士冲锋陷阵。两军交战，死伤总是难免，每当看到伤亡的将士Zach都很难过，但他没有退路，如果不能赢下这场战争，他的国家他的子民都会万劫不复。唯一庆幸地是Chris没有在这时候来找他，他不想看到Chris陷入危险的境地，可是他又很想念Chris，谁也不知道明天会是怎样，如果不能再见一面Chris，他死不瞑目。

经过一个月的惨烈交战，双方都有疲态，Zach没敢松懈，他正在发起一场突袭，如果成功的话他们就可以打赢。

趁着黑夜，John带着一对人马从从侧面迂回到敌军后方。天微微亮，Zach收到了John发来的信号，他亲自在阵前吹响号角。

敌军没有想到Zach竟然还能坚持出战，而后方的突然出现的骑兵让他们措手不及，他们招架不住，节节败退。

刀枪无眼，就算Zach再英勇也受了不少的伤。远处敌军的战马上，一支箭瞄准了Zach。弦如满月，利箭穿破气流直直地飞向Zach，Zach没有丝毫察觉。

奇怪的事发生了，那支箭在离Zach还有一臂的距离是突然停下，像是有个人为他挡了一箭，可是那里根本没人。

射箭的人感到奇怪，Zach更是奇怪。

为Zach挡下一箭的是Chris。他好不容易摆脱Karl来找Zach却没想到遇上了交战，才出现就看到一支箭朝Zach射去，Chris心一揪，没多想挥动翅膀追逐着利箭，在离Zach还有一臂的距离时及时抓住。

好险！

Chris还没来得及放松就被跟随而来的Karl抓了回去。

愿天神恩赐，让Zach平安无事。

Chris在飞离人间时祈祷。

 

令Chris意外地是这一次Karl直接带到了天神面前。

神台上，天神负手而立。

听到声音，天神缓缓转过身。

Chris和Karl收起翅膀，双手交叉放在胸前，行了个礼。

天神望着Chris好一会才说：“Chris，你可知你犯了什么错？”

Chris茫然，“不知，还望告知。”

天神一步一步走下神台，“你救了Zachary Quinto，这就是错。”

Chris抬眼望着天神俊美的脸，“是您教我们要帮助人类，Zach那时有危险……”

天神摇头道：“不，你错了，我是让你们去帮助人类，但他们的生死我们不能去操控。Zachary应该死于这场战争，你救了他，就是扰乱了时空。”

Chris知道天神说的没错，天使只能引导人类从善不能改变他们在历史里的轨迹，生老病死，他们都不能干涉，可是让他眼睁睁看着Zach去死，他做不到。

“这次是给你的警告，如果在干涉，你就会降一级，好之为之吧。”

 

Chris和Karl走出神殿。

“我早就警告过你，你不听还偷偷跑去见那个人类！”Karl很生气，Chris这是在玩火自焚，迟早有一天会将自己焚烧殆尽！

Chris却没有听到Karl的抱怨，他想着天神的话，如果Zach必须死于这场战争，他救一次也是无济于事。不行！他不能让Zach死掉！

Chris倏然亮出翅膀，希望时间还来得及！

“混蛋！你要做什么！”Karl咆哮着跟了上去。

 

Chris找到Zach的时候，交战已经结束，虽然胜利了，但Zach身受重伤正昏迷不醒。Chris清楚，如果他不出现的话Zach就会因为伤重身亡。还好，他及时赶来了。

人类一直都有传言，说天使的眼泪可以医治所有的伤病，其实他们错了，不是所有的天使都可以，必须是怀着爱意的眼泪才行。

Chris知道他爱着Zach，不管是哪一种爱，他就是爱Zach。

此刻帐篷里只有Zach，军医和John正在账外低声说着什么。Chris出现，身体一点点从透明变成真实。

Zach双目紧闭，脸上毫无血色，Chris怜惜地抚摸着他苍白的脸，“我不会让你死的。”

眼泪滑落，滴在Zach的脸上，脸上的伤口慢慢愈合，随后身体各处的伤口都神奇般地合拢，Chris嘴角泛起微笑。

Karl出现了，他看到Zach身上的伤应痊愈知道已经晚了，Chris闯了大祸。

两个十二翼天使出现，给Chris上了枷锁，等待他的将会是无尽的责罚。

 

十二翼天使押着Chris来到神殿。

天神高高在上。

“Chris，你真让我失望。”

“我不能让他去死。”

天神蹙眉，“你侍奉的神，不该对人类动情。”

Chris在这一刻终于找到了答案，原来他对Zach的感情就是爱情。

天神浅浅地叹了口气，“人类的寿命如此短暂，与我们而言，转瞬即逝，你这么做值得吗？”

“值得。”Chris明白他们之间注定无法相守到老，可拥有一瞬间的灿烂总比万年的孤寂要好。

“你对他动情我可以忽略，但你一而再地去更改他的命运我无法放任不管。你只知要救他，可曾想过有多少人的命运会因此改变？”

“你可以说我自私，但我只想让他活着。”Chris知道这一刻他再也无法成为一名天使，他亵渎了神明。

“绝无可能！”天神突然发怒，“他必须要死！”

“等等！”Chris仰起头，“只要他能活着，我愿意付出一切。”

“你疯了！你知道你在说什么吗？”Karl拉过Chris，“笨蛋，为了一个人类值得这样做吗？”

“我没疯，”Chris转向天神，“我愿意永坠地狱，只求您能让他平安地渡过这一生。”

天神惋惜道：“你马上就会进阶成六翼，值得吗？”

“我说过，为了他做什么都值得。”

天神叹了一口气，长袖一挥，Chris的四翼折断，疼痛钻心刺骨。

Chris坠入地狱。

 

Zach做了一个梦。

梦里的Chris是个四翼天使，他们坐在小湖泊边上，月光一如那夜。

Chris没有像往常一样说个不停，他只是静静坐在自己的身边。第一缕阳光照在大地，Chris笑着说要离开了。

他问Chris下次什么时候再见面，Chris却说这次是真的离开，永远不会再见了。

他急忙想要留住 Chris，可是Chris一点一点透明，最后像被阳光蒸发的露珠一样，消失不见。

一枚镶着蓝宝石的戒指出现在Chris消失的地方，他拿了起来，发现里面刻着一个“C”。

“Zach……别忘记我……”

 

Zach猛然惊醒，脸上凉凉的，是他哭了吗？Zach抬手想要擦去眼泪，手指上的戒指让他停下了动作。

这枚戒指就是梦中Chris留下的那枚！

Zach赶紧摘下，果然在内圈发现了一个“C”，Chris来过吗？Zach想要起来，身体的疼痛让他又倒了回去，John听到声响立刻进来。他看到Zach已经愈合的伤口惊诧万分，军医不是说已经没有希望了吗？怎么伤口都愈合了？

真是奇迹！

 

痊愈后的Zach重整旗鼓，如有神助般地攻克了敌国。他赢了，成为人人敬仰的王，可是他感到孤独，因为Chris再也没出现过。

 

仿佛只是梦一样，除了那枚戒指Chris没留下任何痕迹。如果只是梦，Zach但愿长眠不醒，至少梦里还有Chris相依相伴。

 

岁月更迭，沧海桑田。

Chris已经在地狱的火海中焚烧了九百九十九年。

九百九十九年，Chris依然记得Zach的模样，尽管他早已经湮灭在历史的长河中。

天神没有忘记这个为情放弃一切的天使，在一千年来临之际，他亲自来到地狱带回了Chris。

“我现在再问你一遍，这么做值得吗？”

“就算再过一千年，我的答案还是和一千年前一样。”地狱蚀骨的烈焰并没有让Chris的脸上呈现出痛苦的模样，他还像一千年前一样，笑容纯真。

“还真是冥顽不灵，”天神低低发笑，“你可知Zach早已经不在世上？”

“我知道。”人类的寿命就像昙花，和天使无尽的寿命相比，只是沧海一粟。

天神缓慢来到Chris身边，“我以为你多少会有一点后悔。”

“我唯一后悔地就是没能和他说一句再见。”Chris合上眼，在地狱待久了有些不适应天堂的亮光。

“现在你有机会了。”

“什么意思？”Chris睁开双眼狐疑地看着天神。

天神拂袖转身回到神台，“你很清楚Zachary Quinto本该死于那张战争，但是你自愿坠入地狱来换取他一世的平安，他没有辜负你，他留着你给的戒指终生未娶，念在这份深情，我准许他转世。现在我给你两个选择，一是我恢复你的天使身份，将你的四翼也一并还你，但你永远不能再见他，而另一个——”天神打量着Chris，“可怜你在地狱里被燃烧了一千年，我可以给你人类的身份，也许你会遇上他，也许不会，但一旦你拥有人类的身份就再无可能成为天使，你还愿意吗？”

Chris冷冷一笑，“你说呢？”

天神扶额叹息，“Chris，你是第一个甘愿成为人类的天使。”

 

2017年。

“PJA！你在哪！”

Chris紧抓着手机一路狂奔，在他身后有个全身赤裸只有丁丁上套了一只袜子的壮汉在追他。

“怎么了？”

“我被一个男人追啊！！！”Chris对着手机狂吼，他今天只不过想找Patrick聚一聚，为什么要遇上大游行！

“一定是的屁股太吸引人了。”Patrick不厚道地笑了。

Chris回头看了一眼，壮汉还真是契而不舍，“我不跟你说了！”Chris挂断电话，想着要往哪里跑才好。

突然有个人将他拉到身后，慌乱之中，Chris看到了一双焦糖色的眼睛。

那个男人阴狠地瞪着壮汉，壮汉摸了摸鼻子，心有不甘地离开了。

男人松开了Chris的手，Chris这才看清他的模样——黑发棕眼，毛毛虫一样的眉毛。

为什么看起来这么眼熟？

男人的目光停在Chris的手指上——他右手的无名指上戴着一枚蓝宝石戒指，和自己手上那枚一模一样。

为什么他也会有这枚戒指？

“谢谢你。”

Chris的道谢拉回了男人的思绪，“不用客气，举手之劳。”

举手之劳……这句好像在哪里听过。

“我请你喝咖啡吧，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“Zachary Quinto，你可以叫我Zach。”

Chris微微一笑，伸出戴着戒指的那只手，“Chris Pine，很高兴认识你，虽然和俗套，但是我忍不住想说，你很眼熟。”

 

Zach讶异，但很快回以微笑，“真巧，我也有这种感觉。”

 

六个月后，圣诞节。

Chris再一次来到纽约，上次来这里他遇到了Zach，可惜后来走得匆忙，他没来得及要Zach的联系方式。

Chris承认他对Zach一见钟情，可是又有什么用呢？

Patrick知道Chris对一个男人一见钟情，他很诧异，在这之前，他根本不知道Chris是弯的！

为了让Chris忘却这段还未开始就已经结束的恋情，Patrick邀请Chris来纽约过圣诞节，他打算把自己的好友介绍给Chris。

Chris应邀来到Patrick的住处，走进电梯，电梯的门刚要和上一个男人在外面喊着：“请等一下！”

Chris停了一下，男人走进电梯，Chris双眼大睁。

“Chris？真巧，没想到会在这里遇上你！”来的是Zach，上次分别后他一直都没忘记Chris，但Chris没有给他联系方式，他还以为他们之间就会这样错过了

“是啊，好巧。”Chris欣喜万分，只差蹦起来了，“你去几楼？”

“7楼，你呢？”

Chris笑得更加灿烂，“我不得不相信神秘的东方力量，我们之间真是有缘。”

“嗯，我也相信。”Zach点头赞同。

电梯到达7楼，Chris和Zach一同走进Patrick的家，他们相视一笑，原来一直想要的人离自己这么近。

“亲一个！亲一个！”

派对上的人看到他们同时进来，拍手欢呼。

Chris抬头一看，原来他们站在了槲寄生下。Chris的脸微红，Zach覆在他耳边轻语：“看来我们不得不这么做了。”

Chris没有拒绝。

Zach的吻很温柔，就像在吻一个恋人一样。

拿红酒回来的Patrick看到槲寄生下拥吻的两人，不禁有些奇怪，他记得明明就将槲寄生放在了客厅中央，怎么会跑到门口呢？

窗台上隐身坐着已经八翼天使的Karl。

Chris，希望你不会后悔自己的选择。

 

结婚那天，Chris才发现原来他一直戴的戒指Zach也有一枚，不同的是，他的内圈刻着“Z”，而Zach的刻着“C”。

也许，这就是注定。


	13. Happy valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节贺文

Jim在观察了Spock足足一个小时后得出结论——他的大副——Mr.Spock正被某件事困扰。这极不寻常，那可是他的大副，全宇宙最富有逻辑的瓦肯人。

结束轮值之后，Jim在Spock进入寝室之后截住了他。

“Captain，你拦住我是有什么事吗？”Spock心头闪过一丝疑虑，Jim从不会在除象棋之夜之外的时间来找他，而今天并非他们约定的日子。

“是Jim，现在不是工作时间。”Jim倚靠在门框上，“事实上，我找你是有事，但是是关于你的。”Jim最终还是按耐不住，决定向Spock询问——最为一名舰长就要关心他的船员的身心健康——多么符合逻辑的做法。

“关于我的？”Spock挑起一边眉毛，Jim马上识别出这是Spock众多挑眉中表示困惑的表情。

“我们能进去详谈吗？”Jim建议，他可不想在长廊和Spock谈论关于这件事，毕竟瓦肯人是那么注重隐私。

Spock输入一串数字，房门滑开，Spock率先进入，Jim紧随其后。

熟悉的带着些许辛辣味道的熏香扑面而来，Jim发现自己已经习惯这种味道。

“Captain……Jim，”Spock在Jim“恼怒”的注视下改了称呼，“你说是关于我的事，请问具体是何事？是否是工作中有不妥之处？”

Jim习惯性地往Spock手臂上拍了拍，“别紧张，Spock，只是私心……这是什么？”Jim举起手看着自己的手指，很奇怪，每次他碰Spock指尖都能传来异样的感觉，就像有微量的电流滑过。

“这是瓦肯人的生理特性，我们是接触性的种族。”Spock含糊带过。

“所以你们不喜欢被触碰，”Jim撅了撅嘴，“好吧，下次我注意，尽量不再碰你。”但这份承诺，Jim自己都不敢保证，他想象了很久手指滑过Spock修长精瘦的身体。

Spock蠕动双唇，似乎有话要说，但最后也是双唇紧抿，沉默不语。

Jim见Spock没有再解释，也只能作罢，今天他来的主要目的也不是为了探讨瓦肯人的生理特性。Jim指了指沙发，“我能坐那和你聊天吗？”

“请随意。”Spock泡了两杯茶——真正的瓦肯茶叶，不是复制机吐出来的那种，放在茶几上，坐到Jim身边。

“谢谢，”Jim饮了一口，瓦肯的茶叶味道和地球的有些不同，开始有些苦，过后就会唇齿留香，倒有些像咖啡的味道。“Spock，我留意到你最近似乎被某件事所困扰，能和我聊聊吗？呃……就是朋友间的倾诉，如果你当我是朋友的话。”

Spock感到惊讶，尽管瓦肯人不会有惊讶的情绪，但他是混血儿，能感觉到自己基因里人属于人类那一半的情绪，他以为自己隐藏得很深，不会被人发现，但他的舰长就是有那么一双慧眼，看穿了他的小心翼翼。

沉吟片刻，Spock终于打算敞开心扉，“如你所言，我的确正为一件事忧虑。”Spock望着Jim宛若蕴藏着星辰的蔚蓝色眼睛，“另外，你是我的朋友，这点，无需再怀疑。”

“那我可得感谢你，要知道我们认识可不是那么美好，你先是指控我作弊，然后差点掐死我。”

“Captain……”Spock想要解释，Jim挥手打断了他，“我在开玩笑，你别那么紧张。”Spock想说自己并没有紧张，Jim没有给他机会，率先询问：“那么你到底是为什么事忧虑？”

Spock整理了一下蓝色制服的衣角，“我意识到人类的情人节即将来临，我想向一个人表白，但我找不到方法，而我想要追求的人是个极富魅力的个体，我不知道在众多的追求者中自己是否有胜算，鉴于在某些方面，我存在不可避免的缺陷。”

Jim知道Spock所说的缺陷是指他自己作为一名瓦肯和人类的混血，在两个方面都很特殊，但现在他无暇反驳，他此刻严重怀疑是自己的耳朵出问题了——Spock想在情人节时向他喜欢的人告白，这绝对是本年度最大最大的新闻。天啊！那可是Spock！按照Bones的形容就是“没有感情的绿血哥布林”！Jim一方面震惊无比，一方面又有些难过失落——是的，他暗恋他的大副，在那次“死亡”之后他就深刻认识到，风流倜傥的James Kirk喜欢上了没有感情的瓦肯人Spock。

“是Uhura吗？”Jim试探。

“为何是Uhura？”Spock极细微地皱了一下眉。

Jim摸了摸鼻子，“除了Uhura我想不出其他人，而且你们亲吻过，平时也很亲密。事实上，我以为你们早就在一起。”

Spock又陷入沉思，Jim以为他默认了。

Jim见不得Spock这幅备受打击的模样，以为是Spock因为追不到Uhura而伤心，于是自告奋勇道：“需要我帮忙吗？别忘了，我可是人见人爱的星联男孩，在追求女孩这一方面可是经验十足。”

Spock因为Jim最后一句嘴角抽动，他强压下心中的不适，说：“如果你能提供帮助，我将感激不尽。”

“既然你都开口了，我一定会帮你，谁让你是我最棒的大副。”Jim挪动屁股，更靠近了一点Spock，“首先，你要知道Uhura喜欢什么，在情人节这个特殊的日子里送上一份她喜欢的礼物，绝对能事半功倍。”

Spock点了点头，他不知道Uhura喜欢什么，但很清楚Jim喜欢什么。“我会记下，除此之外还有其他的吗？”

Jim忍不住揶揄，“想要一举拿下？”看到Spock紧绷的脸，Jim咳了两声，收起玩笑，继续出主意，“一束鲜花是必不可少，没有哪位女士能拒绝红色的玫瑰。”

“你喜欢玫瑰吗？”Spock突然问。

“呃……喜欢，玫瑰那么浪费的花卉谁会不喜欢？”Jim不明白Spock为什么会突然这么问他，可能只是想知道是不是人类男性对玫瑰是否也喜爱——Spock对对任何事都想要研究一番。

Spock又默不作声，认真地等待着Jim的出谋划策。

“你们可以找一个格调浪漫的餐厅，我刚刚算了一下时间，那天刚好是我们的登岸假期，你可以利用这个假期。如果你想要一个难忘的情人节之夜，我建议你适当地饮用一点巧克力饮品。”

“Jim，巧克力会使瓦肯人的精神力下降，症状和人类饮用过度的酒精类似，你清楚这一点，为何还如此建议？”

Jim伸手刚想按在Spock的肩上就想起Spock不喜欢被触碰，他只好尴尬地缩回手，“抱歉，我差点没控制住自己。”

Spock垂下眼睑，“不必道歉。”

“好吧，那我继续刚才的话题。”Jim让自己远离一点Spock，不然等会又控制不住想要触碰他。“我知道瓦肯人醉巧克力，但相信我，适当的时候饮用些许，会让气氛变得更好，在这个时候，你可以亲吻Uhura，如果你想更进一步，这也将会一个不错的开端。”Jim说完之后，心就觉得隐隐在痛，该死！他为什么要给Spock支招！

“谢谢你，Jim。”Spock道着谢，可是Jim在他脸上没看到一丝喜悦，这很奇怪，可是他不想再管了，他必须在情人节来临之前找个伴分散注意力，不然一想到Spock和Uhura在一起甜甜蜜蜜，他就像喝了一大瓶的醋，心里酸溜溜的。

*******************************

情人节如约而至。

登岸假期也来临，企业号上除了当值的船员都趁着这个假期约会去了。Jim破天荒地没有找人约会。不是他不想，是他不能，在这几天里，他尝试和很多人调情，可是就是找不到那种感觉，心动的感觉。

Jim想自己一定是完蛋了，深陷在对Spock的爱恋中无法自拔，可是他爱慕的人此刻应该和那位美丽的女士甜蜜蜜地过节去了。

胃里像被压了一块石头，沉甸甸地很是难受，Jim干脆自暴自弃来医疗舱找McCoy。他现在急需一个人陪他痛饮一杯。

在去医疗舱的路上，Jim碰到了Uhura。Uhura今天打扮得很漂亮。当然了，她可是要和全宇宙最性感的Spock约会。Jim酸溜溜地想。

Uhura在见到Jim的瞬间，露出疑惑的神情，“Captain，你没有出去约会吗？”

“我没有你那么幸运有人相约。”Jim自嘲道：“Spock呢？他怎么没你一起？”

“Spock为什么要和我一起？”Uhura不解。

“他不是在追求你吗？你打扮这么漂亮不就是要和他共度节日吗？”

“谁说他在追求我？”显然，Spock要和一个人约会，Jim以为这个是她。

“他自己说的。”难道不是吗？

“白痴。”Uhura翻了个白眼，她现在知道Jim误会了，可是她不打算解释，“真是受够了你们俩个。”Uhura马尾一甩，转身就走。

Jim看到他的轮机长Scotty灯等在长廊尽头，等到Uhura走近，亲昵地搂住她的腰，在她脸颊下落下一吻。

What？？？

Uhura和Scotty在一起了？那Spock怎么办？他被拒绝了是不是很伤心？

Jim放弃了想要McCoy喝酒的念头，他要找到Spock，他不想自己深爱的大副孤零零地躲在某个角落悲伤。

Jim想了很多Spock会去的地方，但都被一一否决。Spock只会留在他的寝室里舔舐着伤口。

然而，事情总有意外。

就在Jim急匆匆来找Spock时，发现要找的人正站在自己的房门前，手里还捧着一束鲜艳的红玫瑰。

见到Jim，Spock的耳朵尖上染上一层绿晕，可惜Jim正着急没有看到。

“Spock，你在这里！”

“是的，Jim，我一直在这里等你。”

Jim急匆匆道：“Spock，我知道Uhura拒绝了你，你现在肯定很伤心……”

“Jim，我不伤心。”Spock往前走了一步。

“Spock，你不必强撑着，你可以和我倾诉……等等，你刚刚在说你一直在等我？”Jim一脸疑惑。

“是的，我一直在等你。”Spock将包好的礼物递到Jim面前，“我依照你的建议，挑选了你喜欢的礼物送给你，希望你能收下。”

Jim怔怔地望着Spock手里拿着的礼物，从形状上来看，这是一本纸质的书。他喜欢，他当然喜欢纸质的书，喜欢上面油墨的味道。可是，谁能告诉他这一切到底是怎么回事？Spock要表白的人不是Uhura吗？

“你不是要追求Uhura吗？”Jim心里蹦出一个念头，难道Spock要追求的人其实是自己？Jim欣喜若狂，说不定他暗恋的人其实也在暗恋他。

“我从未说过我要追求Uhura，而且如我所知，Uhura和Scotty处在一段浪漫的关系之中。”

Jim哑口无言，Spock是没承认，可是也没否认，“你真是狡猾的瓦肯人，你误导了我。”Jim喜滋滋地收下礼物，拆开一看，发现是《Alice in Wonderland》，而且还是初版！这可太难得了！

“ Jim，你收下我的礼物是否代表接受我的追求，愿意与我展开一段浪漫的关系？”Spock有89.13%的把握Jim会答应，鉴于这几日在一次一次“无意”的触碰下，透过肌肤他感受到Jim对他源源不断的爱意。

“你是不是预谋好的这一切？”Jim一想到几天前他还替Spock想办法，羞耻就油然而生。

“并不是，我确实需要帮助，也确实存在很多竞争者。”Spock又靠近一步，完全闯入Jim的私人领地，这对瓦肯人来说已经是极不寻常。“你的样貌不管是从人类还是瓦肯的定义上，都极具观赏性，我意识到自己被你吸引，且这份吸引力促使我无法容忍别人对你的触碰，而我又苦于找不到方式向你表明心迹，恰好在这个时候，你提出能给予我一些帮助，我认意识到这或许是个机会。”

“哇！”Jim不可思议地笑着说：“谁说瓦肯人都是没有感情的绿色大地精，你们说起情话里可真火辣。”

Spock挑起一边眉，Jim认出这代表他不太认同。Jim摊手道：“好吧，你们不是绿血大地精，你是我最浪漫的大副。”Jim从Spock手里接过鲜红的玫瑰，低头嗅了一下，玫瑰的芬芳充盈着鼻子，这不是复制机里吐出来的玫瑰，而是真正人工种植的玫瑰。Jim有一瞬间想落泪，要知道现在想要找到人工培植的玫瑰已经很难，Spock竟然能在他们翱翔在星空的旅途中找到这么一束玫瑰，这太珍贵了！

“谢谢你，Spock，”Jim难为情道：“可是我没有礼物给你，不过这要怪你，谁让你事先不告诉我，不然我也能为你准备一份礼物。”

“你就是我最好的礼物，Jim，My T'hy'la。”Spock伸出手摩挲着Jim的手背，那种异样的如花火闪过的感觉又来了，Jim忍不住再次询问，“这到底是什么？另外，那个词是什么意思。”

Spock的手指和Jim的手指纠缠在一起，战栗的感觉蔓延全身，Jim看到Spock的脸上晕开了淡淡的绿晕，呼吸也有些急促。

“朋友，兄弟，以及——”Spock注视着Jim，缓缓说出两个字，“爱人。”

“这么说我是你的爱人？”Jim难以置信，“这个好像被电了一样的到底是什么，上次你说是瓦肯特性，显然你没解释完整。”

“就是这个让我知道你是我的T'hy'la，它很珍贵也很难得，很多瓦肯人可能终其一生都无法拥有属于自己的T'hy'la，我是如此幸运，遇上了你。”Spock的指尖不停地摩挲着Jim，“另外，我需要说明一点，瓦肯人是用手亲吻。”

Jim瞪大了双眼，Spock钟爱的蔚蓝色眼睛里全是惊讶，“所以说刚刚你一直在偷偷亲我？！”

Spock扯动嘴角，在Jim眼里这是一的得意的笑。

“你是真是……狡猾的瓦肯人！”Jim打开自己的房门，将Spock推进房间，“现在我要用人类的方式吻你。”Jim抱住Spock的头狠狠吻了上去。

Jim在Spock嘴里尝到了淡淡的巧克力味道，他轻笑道：“你还真的吃巧克力了？”

“我知道人类有句话叫做酒壮人胆，我想我也需要一点勇气，况且，这是你的建议，适量的醉意会增添气氛。”Spock和Jim调转位置，将他抵在房门上，瓦肯人的三倍力让他不费吹灰之力就抱起Jim。

Jim手中的玫瑰和书本掉在地上，修长的双腿像梦里演练过的一样自然而然地盘在Spock的腰上。

“你不仅狡猾，还学坏了。”Jim取笑道。

“这一切都是因为你，My Captain。”

Jim笑着吻住Spock，他原以为今天会是一个孤单的情人节，没想到在最后关头，自己爱慕的人也在爱着他，这是他二十多年来最棒的一个情人节了。

之后的事情向着Jim之前提议的方向发展，他们从房门做到沙发，又从沙发做到床上，那束珍贵的玫瑰也没被浪费，一片片花瓣被Jim摘下，然后洒在自己身上，诱惑着Spock失去理智，失去逻辑，沉沦在和Jim一次又一次销魂蚀骨的极乐之中。

于千千万万中，相遇并相爱，这是无可代替的幸运。

情人节快乐。

吾爱。


	14. 虚拟情人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 社情主播Chris爱上了“包养”他的人……

01

Zach有个不为人知的秘密。

在商场上杀伐果决的Quinto集团的CEO——Zachary Quinto在一间叫做“午夜”的聊天室包养了一个小情人。

起初只是因为工作压力太大，想要纾解，机缘巧合通过朋友介绍知道了这间私密性很好的聊天室。这里注册了很多“情人”，每个“情人”都有自己的号码，一对一为那些因为各种原因来寻求快活而又不想透露信息的人服务。只要不超出法律的约束，包养的人可以让他的“情人”做任何的事，前提是小费要给足。

Zach也花钱包养了属于他的“情人”。

Zach不相信冥冥注定这套说法，但看到那个人的编号他就觉得是为自己准备的。那个人的编号是0602——他的生日。

第一次通过摄像头聊天的时候，他们都没有露脸。几句简单的聊天过后，Zach从对方的言语之中觉察到了紧张。一问才知道，这是他第一次上班。没说几句话，电脑那头的人就开始脱衣服，Zach敏锐地捕捉到对方脱衣服时颤抖的手指。Zach制止了，他并不需要一场虚幻的性爱，他需要的只是有人听他倾述。

那一个晚上，他们只是单纯地隔着电脑在聊天，Zach也知道了他的名字——James。Zach猜这多半是个假名，正如自己在聊天室里用了“John”这个名字一样。

  
第一次的手活来自于他们认识一个月后，James和Zach探讨了色情文学，不知谁先调了情，之后便一发不可收拾。James调整摄像头，依旧不露脸的坐在沙发上，外衣被缓慢地脱去，白皙的身体暴露在镜头之内，他从内裤里掏出分身，用不是很成熟的技巧弄硬了。Zach听着耳麦里传来的断断续续的呻吟，下体也逐渐抬头，他解开皮带，掏出狰狞的性器，跟随着James的节奏，在James破碎的呻吟中与他一同释放。

事后，James瘫在沙发上，忽然爆发出一阵笑声。

Zach擦干净手，疑惑地问：“你笑什么？”

“我在笑我们竟然隔了一个多月才进展到这一步，这会不会太慢了？”James站起来，拿过牛仔裤背身套上。电脑上显示着他圆润的屁股，Zach呼吸紧了紧，早知道James有这么一个完美的屁股，他就应该早点调情。

  
美妙的滋味一旦尝过，就难以停止，Zach和James便是如此。从那一日之后，他们每周都会进行两次视频Sex。Zach惊讶地发现他钟爱James喘息的声音和沾染了情欲的身体。而每一次James释放的时候，Zach都会迫切想见到James高潮时的脸，那双失焦的眼睛一定比现在泛着玫瑰色的身躯更加迷人。Zach已经不满足只在网络上见到James，他渴望与之见面，也曾提过他们可以见一次面——直觉告诉他，James是个不错的男人或者男孩，但每次都以James的拒绝而告终。

也许时机未到。

Zach也只能这么想。

  
02

遇见Chris是在距离公司两个街区外的一间小酒吧。

Zach开始没有注意到在台上驻唱的Chris，他只顾着和朋友喝酒，直到Chris唱完一首歌，开心地笑了几声。笑声通过话筒，放大，传到了他的耳朵里。Zach莫名觉得这个声音有些像James，然后转头看到了台上的Chris。

Zach没有再和朋友喝酒，他已经被Chris吸引，于是坐在酒吧里，一直听到结束。

第二天，Zach早早地来到酒吧想听Chris唱歌，但酒吧的经理告诉他，Chris不是每天都来，他只在每个星期的星期三过来唱一场。

败兴而归的Zach记起了今天他和James还有约。

该死，他竟然给忘了！

Zach急切地回家，一到家就打开电脑，登入属于自己的房间一看，还好，James还在。

“你今天来晚了。”

James身上披了一件看上去有些旧了的毯子，整个人窝在椅子里，看上去很是慵懒。

“抱歉，有点私事所以来晚了。”Zach没有实话实说，他也不知道为什么自己要撒谎，也许只是不想把事情复杂化，毕竟他们只是虚拟世界的恋人。

“没关系，每个人总有自己的空间，我不会强迫你一定要准时出现。”James将光线调暗了一些，“今天你想聊什么？”

Zach想了想，“你会唱歌吗？”

“唱歌？”James的语气听起来有些惊讶，“不会，怎么了？你想听我唱歌？”

“只是突然好奇，不会就算了。”Zach虽然这么说，心里是有些失望的，他刚刚有过一个很离奇的念头，希望James就是Chris，但显然他们不是同一个人。

“最近有什么好书推荐吗？上次你推荐的我看完了。”Zach喜欢和James聊天有很重要的一点是因为他们都喜欢看书，他们会相互推荐一些书，看完之后再交流心得。

“你等等。”James起身从书包里掏出一本书，“我最近在看这本，《所有我们看不见的光》，很不错，值得一看。”

“好。”

Zach也不问是什么类型的书，他相信James的眼光，每一次推荐的书都没有让他失望过。

“那么，”James顿了一下，抖落毯子慢慢地解开蓝色衬衫上的纽扣，“你还想对我做些什么吗？”

Zach勾起嘴角，目光落在James胸前那个小痣上，缓缓说道：“我想看你玩自己。”

  
03

星期三。

Zach没去参加晚宴。

他对那些每个人都带着虚伪面具的晚宴彻底失去了兴趣，现在他想做的只是坐在那家小酒吧，静静听Chris唱歌。

Zach驱车来到酒吧，坐在台下最中央的位置，这里能很清楚地看到Chris。

晚上十点，Chris终于登上了台。

一个小时的演唱很快结束，Zach还是意犹未尽。开始的确是因为Chris的声音有些许像James，但认认真真听过这一场之后，Zach是真心喜欢Chris的歌声了。

Chris唱得并不如专业歌手一样完美，可Zach依然能从他的歌声中感受到喧嚣过后的宁静。这种感觉和James聊天时是一样的，心里不会再波澜起伏，只有归家般的安宁。

Zach想认识Chris了，可惜这一次他依旧没有机会，等到他找到后台的时候，化妆室里的人告诉他，Chris已经走了。

没关系，下个星期他一定会等到Chris。

  
多年后别人问Chris，Zach为你做过最疯狂的事是什么，Chris会毫不犹豫地回答：Zach为了不再错过他，在星期三那天包下了整个酒吧。

又一个星期三到来，Chris拿着他心爱的吉他上台，却发现整个酒吧只有一个人。

Chris知道那个人，听经理说他曾经打听过自己，上个星期他就坐在最中央的位置，从头到尾目光就没离开过自己。

“希望不是我吓跑了他们。”Chris开了一下玩笑，调整好吉他，“所以，今晚我就只有你一个听众了？”

“我只是不希望有人打扰我的欣赏。”Zach靠着椅背，举杯示意，“你可以开始了。”

Chris小声地说：“有钱真是好啊。”

声音虽小，Zach还是听到了。

有意思。

  
04

James发现自己喜欢上John了。

不是在虚构的世界里假装的喜欢，而是真真实实的每天都会想着对方的喜欢。

James认识到这一点是在一次春梦之后。他梦见了John，他们在梦里抵死缠绵。James没有见过John的脸，尽管每次视频他们都会有花样百出的调情和手活，他最多也只知道John的手臂上毛发很重。他们没见过彼此的脸，也不知道对方长得什么样，可James就是知道和自己在梦中做爱的人就是John。

这并不是什么值得高兴的事情。

James原以为对John只是欣赏，毕竟难得有一个人和他这么情投意合，他虽然对John了解不多，但每一次的交流他都能感觉到对方是个很有涵养的人，他们谈论文学比谈论性还要多，尽管提供他们交流的平台和性有关系。

他和John就应该只存在虚拟之中，一旦动了真格，在漩涡里挣扎的就只会是自己。

百般思虑之后，James选择逃避。

这一天是James照例和John视频的日子，但James没有像往常一样早早地打开电脑等待着John的上线。他坐在书桌前，电脑上显示着登录的界面，他的手指悬在键盘上，迟迟没有敲下密码。 

James想起了高中时期和喜欢的女生表白，对方却说他满脸的痘痘让她恶心。James摸了摸脸，青春期的痘痘已经消褪，现在有的只是几个痘印。

他没有勇气再次告白，更没有勇气走到John的面前。

James焦躁地在房间里来回走动，他很是纠结，一方面想和John畅所欲言，一方面又害怕被对方察觉出自己的爱意。

如果John知道了，一定不会再想和他联系。

经过激烈的天人交战，James坐回书桌前，一鼓作气地打开电脑输入密码，“叮”的声音提醒他登录已经成功。

James以为John等不到他已经离开，他想错了，John一直在等待。

“我还以为你不来了。”

恍惚中，James觉得John的这句话听起来有些欣喜。有可能只是自己出现了幻觉，于John而言，他是虚假的，不见了完全可换一个，完全没必要为他一人守候。

“嗯，临时有些事情耽误了，希望你没有等待太久。”

命运来时，避无可避。

James绝望地闭上眼，他完了，喜欢上了一个绝无可能的人。

  
05

Zach发现Chris和往日有些不一样，以往的Chris站在台上像个发光发热的小太阳，唱的歌会让人心里发暖，可是今天，他仿佛秋天漂泊踌躇的落叶，茫然，失去朝气。他甚至唱到半场就让接下来的歌手顶替。

Zach眉心微敛，决定去找Chris问个究竟。

在酒吧的后巷，Zach找到了Chris，他正靠着墙，手指夹着一支烟，见到Zach，也只是勉强动了动嘴角。

“我还不知道你会抽烟。”Zach站到Chris面前，路灯下，Chris的脸有些忧伤。

“你不知道的事多了，”Chris从口袋里掏出烟递给Zach，“来一支？”

Zach抽了一支，点燃，和Chris 一样背靠着墙，吞云吐雾。

“你今天怎么了？”Zach问。

Chris侧过头望着Zach轮廓鲜明的脸，“是你的眼睛太毒还是我表现得太明显？”

Zach猛吸了一口，Chris觉得这样的Zach简直性感到爆。

“是你唱的歌。”

Chris笑了笑，“不和以前一样吗？”

Zach摇头，“不一样，你今天唱歌的心境很颓废。”

“也许我想换个风格。”Chris调皮地朝Zach吐了一个烟圈。

“如果你自己相信是换了风格，那我也无法可说。”Zach不再纠结是不是风格转变的问题，他们之间没有多深入的了解，甚至连朋友都不是。

Chris望着对面墙上的涂鸦，苦涩地说：“我想，我喜欢上了一个人。”

Zach没有问，听着Chris继续吐露心事。

“可是我们之间不可能。”Chris收回视线，一阵寒风吹过，只穿了一件衬衫的Chris缩了缩脖子，“你不问我为什么不可能吗？”

“我不认为有不可能的事情，所谓的不可能是因为你还不够努力或者为自己的失败找借口。”Zach吸完最后一口烟，烟蒂扔在地上，用脚尖狠狠踩灭。

“你说的好像是有那么一点道理，可我就是不想尝试去努力。”

“为什么？”

Chris回答：“因为我不想再次被拒绝。”Chris举起双手，拒绝Zach的疑问，“好了，别再提我这些破事，说说你吧，为什么总来听我唱歌？莫非是喜欢上我了？”

Zach沉默了。

他不是没想过这个问题，不可否认他对Chris是有一点好感，和Chris在一起就算不说话也感觉很舒服，更何况Chris外在的资本本身就很优秀，尤其那一双眼睛，是他见过最蔚蓝最清澈的颜色。问题的关键是，每次和Chris在一起，Zach总不可抑制地想起了James，那个存活在虚构世界里拥有着有趣灵魂的人。

“你不说话我就当你默认了。”Chris打趣道。

“就凭你是个金发蓝眼的小可爱，我想没有人会不喜欢你吧。”Zach同样戏谑。

Chris勾住Zach的领带将他拉了过来，那双看上去很无辜的蓝眼睛暧昧不明地落在Zach的唇上，“这么说你是真喜欢我了？”

Zach握住Chris的腰一转，调转方向将他压在墙上，“喜欢也说明不了什么。”

Chris吻了吻Zach的唇，感觉还不错。Zach拽住他的头发，稍稍带离，“你不是有喜欢的人了吗？为什么还引诱我？”

“我总是梦见他，在梦里和他做了无数次，我太想要真实的接触，而你总会让我想起他。”Chris如实相告，一说完自己像个泄气的皮球一样，颓然地垂下双眸，“不过，算了，我只是想试一下。”

“引诱我的人是你，放弃我的人又是你，你真的一点都不在乎我的感受吗？”Zach半眯着眼睛，表情是难得的冷峻。Chris嗅到了危险的气息。

“Sorry……我没有……”余下的话淹没在Zach压下的唇里，他没给Chris任何机会，强势地撬开牙关，舌头钻了进去，狂风过境般席卷过每一个角落，让Chris止不住战栗。

“这就是你利用我的下场！”Zach狠狠地咬了一口Chris红润的嘴唇，随后扯开Chris的衬衫，纽扣掉在地上，弹跳了几下不知道滚到哪个角落去了。

Zach却没有再一步动作，他的眼睛紧紧盯着Chris敞露的胸膛上。昏黄的路灯下，在Chris右边的胸口，Zach看到了一颗小痣。同一个位置，James也有一颗。

被吻得有些发懵的Chris回过神，刚想拉拢衬衫，就被Zach一个翻转，前胸贴着粗砺的墙面。

“你干什么！”Chris微怒道。

“别说话！”Zach喝止，他现在要求证。如果没记错的话，James身上有一颗胎记，痣也许会有相同，但两样都相同的胎记他就不相信只是巧合。

Zach干脆利落地剥下Chris的衬衫，光滑的后背露了出来。Chris身上有很多的小雀斑，点缀在白皙的身体上就像是可可粉落在了牛奶上，而他侧背的位置，有一块胎记是最可口的巧克力诱惑着Zach去品尝。

果然。

Chris真的就是James。

Zach欣喜若狂，他原本只想教训一下Chris让他不要这么调皮，没想到最后意外收获了这个秘密。这么不可思议的事情竟然让他遇上了。

“你必须为你的引诱付出代价。”Zach贴着Chris的后背，咬着他的耳朵说。

Chris舔了舔唇，该死！Zach低沉的声线竟然让他硬了！

  
06

Zach没有告诉Chris，已经知道他就是James的事情，而他也相信Chris喜欢上的那个“他”就是自己。

每个星期三Zach都会去酒吧听Chris唱歌，然后他们会做爱。在化妆间，在卫生间，也在附近的酒店……就是没去过彼此的家。

在其它时间，Zach还是装作什么都不知道，一如往常地和James在网络上聊天。

Zach很享受现在的状态，James也就是网络上的Chris会和他谈论很多，也放得开，不论多下流的话都能从口中流出。而真实的Chris显然有顾虑，每次和他做爱总像是被无形的线束缚住了一样，放不开手脚，而且他的话很少，每当Zach凝视着他的时候，他都会害羞地撇开脸。因此Zach喜欢先慢慢打开他的身体，进入，再疯狂地顶弄，让他不得不臣服于快感然后哭求着停下来。

一个像玫瑰，鲜艳热烈，一个像月光，洒在心上留下一片纯洁。

  
Chris却没有Zach这般享受，他陷入困境。Chris认为自己是个坏透了的混蛋，一方面喜欢着John，和John交流的时候他才觉得是完全的自己。John很有自己的想法和看法，他们也会为某件事争论，每次的碰撞都能产生出火花，让他在喜欢的道路上越走越远。另一方面，他又沉迷于Zach带给他的肉体上的欢愉。每一次他都告诉自己是最后一次，但当Zach把他带上床的时候，他又忘了自己说过的话。更致命地是在和Zach上床之后，他很少梦见John，而且在为数不多的梦里，John的脸往往会被Zach替代。

如果他们是同一个人就不用那么为难了。Chris傻傻地想。

既然无法在两个人之间作出选择，那就两个人都不选择。

一了百了。

  
Zach很惊喜，这个星期的Chris特别的主动。

主动将他推倒在床上，主动给他来了一次口活，虽然技术很糟糕，但看到鲜艳的唇吞吐着自己的阴茎，那画面绝对可以令人血脉偾张。除了这些，Chris还主动给自己扩张，然后骑着他，支离破碎的呻吟在寂静的房间了格外放荡。

太热情了，热情到Zach心生不安。

  
第二天。

Zach早早地坐在电脑前等待着James的上线。

晚上八点，James也就是Chris登录房间。

画面一连接，Zach就看到Chris光裸着全身。

是的，这一次的JChris一件衣服都没穿，除了脸其它全部暴露在Zach的眼前。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Chris略带紧张的声音响起。

“喜欢。”Chris从没有裸过下半身，即使他们在自渎的时候，他也只看套弄性器的手臂，今天怎么突然不一样了？

“我们认识也好几个月了，我从来没当着你的面玩过自己的后面，今天我想为你做一次。”Chris庆幸John看不见他的脸，不然他一定会羞得无地自容。

很奇怪，先是Chris现在又是James，都主动得令他不安。

“James，你……”

“嘘……别说话，看着我。”Chris跪在椅子上，屁股翘得高高的，挤了一点润滑剂到手上，随后将一根手指送入自己的体内。

Zach看到他颤抖了一下，反应正如昨天的Chris。

Chris慢慢开始抽插，等到差不多了又加入两根手指。

Zach看硬了，他掏出自己勃发的欲望，幻想着进入那具身体里的是自己的老二而不是那三根手指。

几乎是在同时，他们迎来了高潮。Chris是瘫软在椅子上，剧烈地喘息着。Zach用湿毛巾擦去一手的黏腻。

过了好一会，Chris去简单清理了一下，回来的时候已经穿好衣服。

犹豫了一下，Chris鼓起勇气说：“John，我想告诉你一件事，我喜欢你，不，我觉得我爱上你了。”

Zach的嘴角翘得高高的，他终于等到这一刻，他刚想坦露一切时，就听到Chris说：“但是，我又爱上了另一个人，我和他已经……做爱了，我知道自己很坏，爱上两个人。”

“不，你没有，其实……”

“所以，我决定结束这一切，这会是我和你最后一次视频。”

Zach还没从欣喜中晃过神就听到了Chris说要再见，“你说什么？你要结束？”

“是的，就让一切都画上句号吧，我也不会再见他，让我们都回到原点。”Chris心头发酸，这不是他要的结局，可只能是这种结局。

“Chris，你不用那么做……”情急之下，Zach叫出了他的真名。

“你叫我什么？”Chris很是震惊，John怎么可能知道他的真名？难道……

“Zach？”Chris试探地叫了一声。电脑那头沉默了一下，然后光线亮起，Chris看到了那种刀削斧刻般的脸

Zachary Quinto就是John。

仿佛被一桶冷水浇透，Chris只觉得全身发寒，他调整摄像头，让自己的脸出现在Zach的视频里。

他们都曾渴望见到对方，却没有想到是在这样一种情况下。

  
07

Zach失去Chris了。不管是网络上那个会陪他谈天说地的James还是酒吧里用歌声温暖了他的Chris。

那天知道真相之后，Chris没给他机会解释就离线了，此后就再没上过线。他问过聊天时的负责人，知道Chris已经注销了账户。而小酒吧，Chris也不再驻唱，经理只告诉他，Chris是个大学生，具体的信息不肯再透露了。

Zach这才发现自己对Chris一无所知。Chris就像一朵烟花，在他的生命里绽放，留下稍纵即逝的绚烂，然后消失地彻彻底底。Zach很后悔，后悔没有在知道真相的第一刻就坦白，如果再给他一次机会，他一定不会这么做，他一定会和Chris表白，然后留住他。

可惜，没有如果。

  
没有Chris的消息已经整整两年。

Zach以为时间会冲淡一切，可最终他还是忘不了Chris。他还是会登上那个房间，然后看着Chris灰色的头像，一看就是一整夜。他也会在每个星期的星期三去那家小酒吧，驻唱的歌手换了一个又一个，却没有哪一个人能再让他的心安宁下来。

08

“Zach，这几个人我看着还不错，你要不要亲自面试一下？毕竟是你的助理。”Zoe拿了几个人的简介。

“放这吧。”

等Zoe离开之后，Zach拿起了最上面一个人的简历，当他看到简历上的名字和照片时，腾地从椅子上站起，难以置信地盯着简历上那张日思夜想的照片。

“Chris Pine。”

Zach喃喃自语，嘴角露出一抹微笑，然后通知Zoe带Chris过来面试。

  
09

“你好，Chris Pine。”Zach压抑着兴奋，故作冷漠地说。

Chris一笑，露出可爱的小虎牙，“您好，总裁。”

“我更想你叫我的名字。”Zach往前走了几步。

Chris舔了舔嘴唇，歪着头调笑道：“你想让我叫你哪一个名字？Zach还是……John？”

Zach快步走完剩下的路，捧住Chris的头，狠狠地吻了上去。

“只要你高兴，随便你叫哪一个。”

Chris推开Zach，坐上了Zach的办公桌，“你这样算不算职场性骚扰？”

“算，”Zach欺身压下，“不过，只对你。”

  
10

多年之后。

“Chris，为什么你在消失两年之后又回来了？”Zach吻着他新婚的爱人。那个时候他以为自己会永远失去Chris，没想到Chris竟然去应聘了他的助理。

“因为我发现我忘不了那个混蛋，即使他欺骗了我，我还是会想着他。”Chris揪着Zach手臂上厚重的发毛。他太蠢了，Zach手上的毛发其实早就暴露了，他还傻傻地以为只是巧合，“那两年里，我拼命读书就是想忘记你，可是……”可是那两年，他会在每一个夜里想起Zach，想起他们短暂的交集。

“对不起，我不是故意想要欺骗你，原本我只是想等到你和我告白，没想到最后你选择了放弃。”现在想起这件事，Zach依然会感到愧疚。

Chris抱住Zach，头埋在他的肩窝，“如果真觉得对不起我，那就在余生尽量宠爱我。”

“我发誓，我绝对爱你。”

“我知道。”

我也爱你。

END


	15. Hello again, Mr. Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自于派过安检

Chris在检查完一名旅客之后，抬头看了看不远处显示屏上的时间。距离下班还有五分钟，而来接班的Celie已经等在工作区外。Chris揉了揉酸疼的脖子，今天的安检工作即将结束。

 

外面忽然传来一阵嘈杂的声音，Chris伸长脖子看了看，只见几个人手里相机围着一个人，“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音不绝于耳。Chris看不清被围在当中的那个人，只能依稀看到那个人有着深色的头发。Chris缩回脖子，如果他是当中的那个人，眼睛被闪光灯不停地虐待，一定会生气地朝他们竖中指。这些记者永远没底线，为了拍得几张照片，什么事都能做出来。

 

很快他们就到了安检的线外，记者们停了下来。Chris这才看清了闪光灯下的人。这是一个很英俊的男人，也很性感。男人一步一步走近，Chris看到男人深邃的脸上是隐忍的不耐。

 

“Zachary，这次电影节你认为你会夺得影帝吗？”

 

有记者在他走进探测门之前问。在排队的一些旅客投来好奇的眼神，而另一些听到“Zachary”的名字时，兴奋地拿出手机拍下照片传到网上。

 

Chris见到这位叫Zachary的男人停下脚步，眉头皱得更深。

 

“Zachary，你和你的老对手Sullivan谁更有希望获得影帝的桂冠？”

 

他肯定要发火了。Chris在见到男人棕色的眼睛里闪过一丝不悦时想。但男人并没有发火，只是回头客客气气地说了一句后，然后脱下鞋子从口袋里掏出手机放在安检处的篮子里。

 

“先生，请将皮带解开。”Chris微笑着说。

 

 

Zach很烦躁，但他又不能把烦躁发泄出来，如果那么做了，他对助理兼朋友John一定会把他的耳朵念出茧子。

 

Zach深知身为公众人物，和隐私基本就是再见，尽管如此，他还是奢侈地希望在私人的时间内能有自己的空间。

 

参加电影节是工作，不是私人的度假时间。Zach深吸一口气，压抑心中的怒火——被记者一再追问影帝和Sullivan的事情的怒火。

 

世界如此美好，我却如此暴躁，不好不好。

 

Zach深吸一口气，回头对记者们微微一笑，“谢谢你们‘特意’为我送行，至于影帝，虽然我也很希望是我，但最终的选择权在评委手上。”Zach说完就脱下鞋子然后掏出口袋里的手机放在篮子里，走进安检探测门。

 

“先生，请将皮带解开。”工作人员微笑着说。

 

Zach抬眸一看，首先映入眼帘的就是一双如宝石般的蓝眼睛，紧接着就是耀眼的金发和红润的双唇。Zach大脑出现短暂的空白，身处娱乐圈，他见过比这个工作人员要好看得多的男人女人，可是这个工作人员给他一种很奇怪的悸动。

 

Chris在Zach的注视下脸有些微的红，他暗自懊恼，总是这样容易害羞。

 

Zach迟迟没有行动，Chris只好再次提醒，“先生，请您把皮带解开。”

 

Zach恍然回神，只看见在另一边已经过了安检的John别有深意地笑着看他。Zach在心里咒骂：该死，竟然走神了，不知道那些狗仔有没有拍到？

 

Zach利索地解开皮带，灰色的内裤边若隐若现。举高双手在门内停留了几秒，Zach走了出来。Chris手拿金属探测器来到Zach的身边，“先生，请将双臂展开。”

 

距离近了，Zach看得更清楚，为他安检的这位工作人员看上去还很小，可能大学刚毕业，而那双眼睛，清澈纯净。

 

如大海蔚蓝，如星辰璀璨。

 

Chris手中的金属探测器一接触到Zach就开始鸣叫，噪音拉回了Zach的思绪，他微微皱了眉，怎么回事？不是把东西都掏出来了吗？

 

“先生……”

 

Chris被Zach凌厉的眼神吓到，顿了一下，竟然忘了要继续说什么，只有手中的金属探测器一直在响。Zach双唇紧抿，摸了摸衬衣口袋，没发现有什么遗留的金属物品。Chris的视线停在Zach的颈上，“先生，麻烦您把项链摘下。”

 

Zach低头一看，Shit，竟然忘了项链！

 

解下项链放进篮子之后，Chris重新扫描，奇怪的是金属探测器还发出尖锐的声音。Zach一副见了鬼的模样，Chris则是疑虑重重。

 

“先生，麻烦您将所有的金属物品都放到篮子里。”

 

Zach失去耐心，口气也变得有些不善，“我的身上除了穿着的衣服没有其它。”

 

Chris退了一步，略有防备地望着Zach，“请您配合。”

 

“我一直很配合你的检查，”Zach斜睨着Chris，“要不要我把衣服也脱了？”

 

“抱歉，先生，您不需要那么做。”Chris转身拿了一双蓝色的塑胶手套戴上，“我会为您检查。”

 

Chris在Zach面前缓缓蹲下，他看Zach一直都没有配合地将双腿都没有分开，只好仰起头提醒，“请您把腿分开。”

 

Zach的呼吸在Chris抬头仰视着他的时候变得紊乱，从他的角度能看到Chris腰背优美的弧度和工作裤包裹下形状极其漂亮的翘臀，仰视着自己的蔚蓝色眼睛里蕴藏着一种名为委屈的情绪。

 

有意思。

 

Zach忽然心情大好，依言把双腿分开一点。

 

Chris戴着手套的双手沿着Zach的小腿慢慢拍打，一路向上，最后达到大腿内侧。Chris咬了咬嘴唇，面前就是Zach的胯部。若是以往，Chris不会有什么感情，但今天很奇怪，仿佛有无形的力量在拉扯，让空气变得更加粘稠胶着。

 

Zach俯视着半跪在身前的男人，他的睫毛又长又密，在眼下投下阴影。一个画面从浮现在脑里——男人跪在自己身前，双腕被系领带绑在身后，过分红润的嘴唇吞吐着性器，眼角因为嘴巴的酸麻溢出泪水……

 

操！

 

不能再幻想！

 

确认没有异物后Chris站起来，让Zach展开双臂继续检查。Chris没敢看Zach，他始终低垂着双眸，饶是如此，他也知道Zach的目光一直落在自己的嘴唇上。

 

不知道是不是紧张，Chris射出舌头快速地添了一下嘴唇。

 

Zach几不可闻地笑了一声，沿着Zach手臂拍摸的Chris僵了一下，随后意识是自己的无意识的小动作引得他发笑。Chris的脸瞬间红了。

 

真像个受惊的小动物，Zach忍不住想作弄。

 

“检查出什么了吗？”

 

Chris摇了摇头。

 

Zach突然抓住Chris的双手按在自己的腰上，意味不明地笑着说：“别忘了这里也要检查。”

 

在Chris想抽回自己的手之前，Zach似有预感先一步放开。Chris只好硬着头皮沿着Zach的腰身慢慢往上，心里一遍一遍告诫自己：这只是正常的程序，别想多了。

 

Zach目不转睛地看着Chris，看着他的睫毛在自己的注视下像蝴蝶的羽翼在风中颤抖，看着他的绯红从脸上蔓延到脖子形成瑰丽的风景。

 

一股淡淡的奶香味飘进Zach的鼻子，Zach嗅了嗅，很快找到香味的来源，正是离他很近的这个男人身上飘出。

 

在这之前，Zach只会觉得奶香味太腻人，但金发男孩让他改变了看法，他竟然觉得这股奶香味很香甜，让他忍不住想咬一口。

 

Chris同样也闻到了一股味道，但不是奶香味，而是……Chris形容不出，他只觉得这股股味很热烈，像伏特加，闻着都令人心生醉意。

 

他们身高相仿，Zach呼出的温热鼻息洒在Chris的脸上，像一片羽毛扫过，又轻又柔，也心痒难耐。

 

明明四周还有其它的声音，Chris却只听到自己的心跳声，他轻轻呼了一口气，试图缓解比平常快了一些的心跳。

 

“好了吗？”虽然Zach很想让男孩摸一会，但时间不等人，他该登机了。

 

Chris终于抬起头正视Zach，“好了。”

 

“检查出什么了吗？”Zach从篮子里拿回自己的物品。

 

“没有，先生。”Chris觉得奇怪，明明什么东西都没有探测器怎么会响个不停？Chris拿起探测器看了又看，心想该不会是坏了吧。

 

拿回自己物品的Zach只想快点登机，广播已经不止一次播报着他所乘航班的讯息。与Chris擦肩而过时，他手中的探测器又开始鸣叫。

 

广播里最后一次播报着航班的讯息。

 

Zach的粗眉拧得很深。

 

Chris不敢马虎，如今局势纷杂，不能放过任何一个危险。他让Zach停下，重新拿了一个探测器准备检查。

 

John在一旁焦躁地来回走动，本来被狗仔拖住已经晚了时间，现在安检又耽误了这么多时间，这趟飞机怕是要赶不上了。

 

“你就那么想摸我？”

 

Chris还未开始就听到Zach调戏的话语，他直视Zach，对方的脸上全是嘲讽。

 

“先生，这只是正常的程序。”Chris隐忍着被冒犯的怒气，“如果您不配合，我只能叫安保。”

 

“你想我怎么配合？要不要我脱光了给你检查检查到底有没有什么危险品？”Zach双眼半眯，看起来危险性十足。

 

Chris自认为自己一直都是客客气气，严格遵守规则做事并没有什么过分之处，“先生，我理解您的心情，但也请您能理解我，这并不是针对您，是为了您为了每一个人上飞机的客人的安全。”

 

“你真的理解我的心情吗？那你说说我现在什么心情。”Zach看着John打着手势让他赶紧配合。时间不等人，Zach知道，可是他现在一点都不想上飞机，也不想参加什么电影节。

 

“那不是我的职责范围，”Chris举起探测器，“先生，请配合。”

 

Zach双手环抱，“你不说我就不配合。”

 

John在一旁扶额。

 

心好累，明天的娱乐版面又不知道会写成什么样。

 

“您这样让我很为难。”Chris的手指放在对讲机上，如果Zach再不配合，他就只能叫安保了。

 

Zach无视了John的瞪眼警告，目不转睛地望着Chris，期望能得到答案。

 

Chris浅浅地叹了一口，按下通话键。没一会，两个穿着制服的男人过来带走了Zach。

 

John生无可恋地跟着后面，这下是彻底赶不上飞机了。

 

一直没离去的狗仔快速地按下快门，记录着这一切的发生。

 

Zach突然回头看了一眼Chris，嘴角微勾。

 

意味深长的笑让Chris愣在原地，直到Celie跑过来兴奋地摇晃着他的身体，嘴里一直念叨着他竟然可以替Zach安检时才回过神。

 

Chris怔怔地看着Zach离去的背影，突然问：“他是谁？”

 

Celie像看白痴一样看着Chris，“你竟然不知道Zach？！他就是我的梦中情人！！”

 

 

John怒气冲冲地对坐在小黑屋里还气定神闲的Zach吼道：“你就不能让我省心一点吗？”

 

“我又没做什么。”Zach靠着椅背，头枕在脑后，眼前又浮现那个安检人员愠怒的神情——像极了被惹怒的小仓鼠。

 

“你知不知道那些狗仔把你被带走的画面都拍下来了？”John此刻恨不得掐死Zach，“明天，不，等一会就能在网上看到你的‘光辉事迹’。”John气呼呼坐在旁边的凳子上，突然又幸灾乐祸地说：“劝你最好想想怎么和Joe解释你会被关小黑屋。”

 

Joe是Zach的大哥，也是他经济公司的老板。Zach天不怕地不怕就怕Joe，听到John提起自家大哥，他乖乖闭上嘴等待工作人员进来盘问。

 

 

“他叫Chris Pine。”从小黑屋出来之后John忽然说。

 

“什么？”

 

John一幅“我已经看穿你了”的表情，“装什么糊涂，你知道我说的是谁。”

 

“记得提醒我回去给你加薪。”Zach走进VIP的休息室，等待下一班航班。

 

“我宁愿你少惹点祸。”

 

“你怎么知道我对他有兴趣？”Zach本想喝杯威士忌，但想到金发的男孩又想喝牛奶了。

 

John白了他一眼，“你看的眼神都像要吃了他。”

 

Zach悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，“有那么明显吗？”

 

“等照片出来时你就知道明显不明显。”

 

 

Zach登上飞机的时候，网上已经全是他今天在机场被“带走”的图片和视频。

 

Joe气得想揍一顿这个混小子，当事人丝毫不在意反而乐哉乐哉地想着Chris蔚蓝的眼睛、红润的双唇还有淡淡的牛奶香味……

 

Chris也在Celie的手机上看到了视频。

 

视频里，Chris半跪在Zach身前，如果忽略是在安检，这个角度和姿势足够令人遐想。

 

Chris感觉脸在发烫。

 

 

一个星期后。

 

Chris心情很不好。

 

Chris去上班，Zach去北非参加一个公益活动，就这样他们在机场外再次相遇。

 

在Celie的普及下，Chris已经知道Zach是谁，他看了很多那天的视频。本来还觉得被狗仔骚扰的Zach很可怜，在Zach摘下墨镜抑制不住喜悦凑到身边时，他的同情心已经荡然无存。

 

一星期前的那次安检严格说起来机场安检方面也有责任——Chris拿的金属探测器出现了故障所以才会一直鸣叫。Chris并不觉得愧疚，Zach那些调戏的话语完全可以归为骚扰，他没把那些话和上级汇报已经很仁至义尽。

 

Chris闪到一边远离Zach，靠这么近干嘛？他们又不熟！

 

 

Chris想要避着Zach，可惜上班迎接的第一位需要安检的旅客就是Zach。Chris内心在哀嚎，但还是乖乖拿起探测器为他安检。

 

“这次不会再出故障了吧？”Zach忍着笑意，故意往前一步，拉进和Chris的距离。

 

Chris很想推开Zach，可是职业操守让他只能用充满礼貌的微笑回答：“不会再发生了，先生，上次是机器的失误。”

 

淡淡的奶香味又飘进Zach的鼻子，Zach吸了一口，“你喷的什么香水？”

 

这是个很私人的问题，不管有没有喷，Chris都不想回答。

 

“先生，这和我的工作无关。”

 

Zach不死心，“我觉得很好闻，也想去买一瓶。”

 

Chris眉头微敛，“我没用香水。”Chris没闻到自己身上有什么味道，倒是Zach身上那股很特别的味道让Chris再次像喝了一杯冰镇的伏特加一样，每一个细胞都沉醉在热流之中。

 

“那就是你身上的香味，”Zach看着Chris的鼻子上泌出一层薄薄的汗，拿着探测器的手似乎也有些不稳，Zach又想作弄他，“你的味道，很香很甜，像牛奶。”

 

Chris立马抬眼怒视着Zach，“先生，请自重！”

 

Zach笑了几声，“抱歉，是我冒犯。”

 

Chris又气又恼，但他只求快点结束，Zach的气息太强烈，他的心一直在狂跳不已。

 

“好了，先生。”Chris往后退了几步，该死的近距离让他差一点都要窒息。

 

“你可以叫我的名字，Zach。”Zach收拾好自己的物品，离去之前靠近Chris的身边在他耳边轻声说：“我很想知道我闻起来是什么味道。”

 

Chris顿时石化。

 

空气里如伏特加一样热烈的味道久久不散。

 

生理课上说过，如果遇到和自己完美契合的另一半就能闻到对方的味道。

 

牛奶和伏特加。

 

无论怎么搭配都不是完美，但现在确确实实是天生一对。

 

 

为了能多见到Chris，Zach也是很拼。

 

通常一有休息的时间Zach会选择在家看看书，现在他放弃了休假，让公司帮他弄一个什么“高校游学”计划，隔三差五就出一次境。

 

Chris不知道到底是巧合还是故意为之，Zach每一次都会站在他的面前让他来安检。

 

Chris告诉自己这只是再正常不过的流程，但Zach落在他身上的视线，炽热得让他总是难以呼吸，更别提只有自己闻得到的热烈的气息。

 

“等我回来一起去杯咖啡吧。”Zach第十九次邀请Chris，Chris和之前一样拒绝了他。

 

Zach拿回篮子里的手机，系上皮带，朝Chris眨了眨眼，“两天后我就回来了，希望这两天里你会改变主意。”

 

Chris依旧不作任何回应，可是红透了的耳朵泄露了他内心的波动。Celie说Zach在追他，他只当是一个笑话，但专属的气息提醒他这不是一个玩笑。

 

谁会不渴望遇上自己灵魂的另一半，可是为什么那个人会是Zach？

 

 

Zach回来的时候Chris还是没有答应和他去喝咖啡，他不气馁。John嘲笑他转性了，竟然会对一个人如此长情。Zach但笑不语，John怎么会知道自己和Chris是注定的一对。

 

在第二十四次Zach问出同样的问题，Chris迟疑了，Zach立刻知道Chris的心已经有所松动，他不等Chris回答，替他做了决定，“就这样说定了，等我回来。”

 

Chris想说不，Zach已经迈着欢快的步伐走远。

 

 

1天24小时1440分钟86400秒。

 

同样的数字Chris经历了五次，他从未觉得时间如此漫长。

 

五天时间里，Chris一下班就会接到Zach打来的电话，时间精准得都让Chris怀疑是不是有人出卖了他。

 

Zach在电话里会絮絮叨叨说很多事情，Chris大多是时间只是听着，只有在谈论文学的时候他们会碰撞出火花。

 

今天就是Zach回来的日子，Chris很紧张，紧张之余又有点小小的期待。

 

晚上九点。

 

机场依旧忙碌。

 

Zach回来了。

 

Zach没有在人群之中看到Chris的身影，心情不免失落。

 

走出机场大厅，夜风扑面而来，凉意从衣领里钻了进来，Zach裹了裹衣服，刚想走向来接的车辆时，身后响起来日思夜想的声音。

 

“你晚点了。”

 

Zach立马回头，只见Chris戴着黑框眼镜身穿一件红格子衬衫站在身后，手里还拿着一本书。

 

Zach激动地冲上去抱住了Chris，头埋在他的脖子里，“我以为你走了。”

 

Chris轻轻一笑，“你说要请我喝咖啡的。”

 

“现在就去！”

 

 

Chris不想去太远的地方，Zach就在机场里的星巴克为各自点了咖啡。

 

“Josh？你每次都用这个假名吗？”Chris喝了一口咖啡，双眼亮晶晶的，全是藏不住的笑意。

 

“偶尔用用。”Zach看了看吧台后面正在兴奋地发推特的服务生，“显然这一次没用。”

 

Chris忍不住哈哈大笑，“你的眉毛那么特别，别人想不认不出来都难。”

 

“你的眉毛也很特别。”Zach向前倾身，“我们就是命中注定，所以你什么时候才答应做我的男朋友。”

 

Chris往后靠在椅背上，双眼暗了暗，“你有那么多情人，我只是普普通通一个人……”

 

“那些都是在认识你之前，”Zach着急解释，他现在无比憎恨自己之前搞出那么多绯闻，“而且那些都是逢场作戏，只有你让我觉得特别，而且我能闻到你的气味。”

 

Chris很纠结，他不知道自己是不是喜欢Zach，不可否认在闻到Zach气味的时候，他心里确实荡起了涟漪。他以为Zach只是闹着玩玩，毕竟他有过那么多的绯闻。他以为时间久了，Zach就会失去对他的兴趣，结果不仅没有，反而更加强烈。那些一次次的邀请，一次次的不顾时差的电话让他陷得越来越深，越来越琢磨不透心里真实的想法……

 

“如果你觉得为难不用那么着急答应，我会给你时间，如果你真的接受不了，我会离开。但我会努力让你接受我，我有信心，你会成为我的男朋友，我的伴侣。”Zach认真地说，这是他第一次真正的心动，对于Chris，他势在必得。

 

“我会认真考虑。”喝完最后一口咖啡时，Chris如是说。

 

 

几天之后，Zach因为工作再次出国，来到安检处迎接他的是一位亚裔女性，Zach知道那是Chris的朋友Celie。

 

“Chris呢？”检查完毕后Zach问。

 

“他不安检了。”

 

“他去哪了？”

 

“他……”Celie刚想回答就想起Chris的交代，尽管她很想告诉Zach，但还是改口，“我不知道，他没和我说。”

 

一直到坐进头等舱Zach都还在思考Chris会去哪里，之前完全没听他说过被辞职。

 

飞机起飞，地面的景物在一点点变小。

 

“先生，请问您需要喝点什么吗？”

 

熟悉的声音，熟悉的语调。

 

Zach以为自己听错了，抬头看着站在身侧的空乘。

 

“先生，您需要喝点什么？”空乘再次询问。

 

“牛奶。”

 

“好。”

 

空乘离开去倒牛奶。

 

空气里牛奶的香甜喝伏特加的浓烈纠缠最后融为一体。

 

 

十来个小时的飞行，其他人都睡了，只有Zach睁着眼望着不远处的Chris。Chris像有所感应，转身对上他的眼，随后微笑了一笑，朝他走来。

 

“你怎么不睡？”Chris压低声音问。

 

“我想看着你。”Zach盯着Chris的嘴唇，红润得他很想亲一口。

 

“有什么好看的，快点休息。”Chris嗔了他一眼。

 

“你比任何东西都要迷人。”

 

“睡觉！”

 

“Chris……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我能吻你吗？”

 

Chris舔了舔唇，“你想再次被关小黑屋吗？”

 

“如果关一次小黑屋能换来一个吻，我愿意一试。”Zach又闻到了浓郁的牛奶味，他知道Chris动情了。Zach不顾一切，伸手勾住Chris的脖子往下一拉，吻上了梦寐以求的嘴唇。

 

Chris没有推开他，这个场景在梦里发生了无数次，现在终于梦想成真。

 

Zach没有太放肆，只是浅尝辄止，吻了一下后就放开Chris。

 

Chris红着脸说：“快点休息吧。”

 

“好，都听你的。”Zach捏了捏Chris的手，恋恋不舍。

 

Chris替他调整好位置，站起来想了想，说：“伏特加。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你的味道。”

 

 

END

 

 

小番外

 

“Chris，你真的不想和我加入高空俱乐部吗？”

 

“这位先生，容我提醒你，我现在正在工作。”Chris拍掉Zach放在他屁股上的手。

 

“我不是‘这位先生’，我是你男友。”Zach拉过Chris，偷袭了一个吻。

 

“我还没答应。”

 

“昨天晚上你已经答应。”Zach提醒。

 

提到昨晚Chris就恨不得有个地缝能让他钻进去。

 

也许是月太美，也许是气氛刚刚好，昨晚他们再次亲吻了，然后顺理成章地脱掉彼此的衣服，让距离从正数变成负数。

 

在高潮来临之前，Zach控制着Chris不让释放，一遍一遍问Chris愿不愿意做他男友。Chris被Zach一下重过一次的操干逼到绝路，最后流着泪答应了。

 

Zach得到了想要的结果，Chris也如愿以偿享受到了极乐。

 

“那不算。”是你作弊。

 

“你已经没有反悔的机会，”Zach亲了亲Chris，“你是我的，这辈子都别想逃走。说真的，你不考虑考虑吗？高中俱乐部……”Zach早就想和Chris在飞机上来一发，谁让那条西裤把Chris圆润的屁股勾勒地更加完美，每次在他面前走过就是一次无意的邀请。

 

“精虫上脑！”

 

“你答应吗？”

 

“等我不工作的时候再说。”

 

 

半年后。

 

Chris和Zach的蜜月旅行。

 

飞机上。

 

“谁在里面，好了没有！”Karl暴躁地敲着卫生间的门，“你是掉进去了吗要这么久！”

 

狭小的卫生间里。

 

Chris白衬衫挂在手臂上，灰色的西裤和白色的内裤堆在脚踝，嘴里发出压抑又破碎的呻吟。

 

Zach在身后一遍一遍亲吻着泌出薄汗的后颈。

 

让外面的人等去吧，他们才刚刚开始。

 

 

FIN

 

 


	16. 你说过的最美的情话

Chris身上出现和灵魂伴侣有关的讯息时是在七岁生日那天。

派对结束洗澡的时候，Chris从镜子里发现左侧臀瓣上出现一个很浅的印记，仔细看了看，是一个字母—— **y** 。

Chris激动地在浴室里蹦来蹦去，结果乐极生悲，摔了一跤，左腿摔骨折了。躺在医院打着石膏的Chris心中却是美滋滋，淡淡的印记是最珍贵的生日礼物。Chris小心翼翼地抚摸着屁股，深怕力气稍重一点就会把字母抹掉。

它代表着什么呢？是名字的首字母吗？yedda、yvette还是yetta？

Chris决定以后要留意名字里含有“y”字的女孩子。

 

Chris以为第二个字母很快就会出现，结果等了一年又一年，直到上了高中，屁股上还是只有一个孤零零的“y”。班上很多同学都有了明确的讯息，他们的印记或在手腕或在肩头，都是明显的地方，不像自己隐藏在如此私密的位置。每次同学问起，Chris都不好意思回答，久而久之，他成了同学们口中没有灵魂伴侣的人——这是多么的可悲的事情。

在猜测和怀疑中，Chris迎来了大学生涯。

参加话剧社的那天，孤独了十余年的印记终于有了变化。

令Chris意外的是，“y”后面跟着的不是一个女孩的名字，甚至都不是一个人名，而是极其常见的“ **you** ”。

这是怎么回事？

Chris第一次心慌了。

 

Chris想过以后会成为一名教师或者记者，但最后他成了演员。

跑过龙套，做过配角，也成了几部小成本电影的男主。

不好不坏，不温不火。

直到27岁那年，遇到了改变一生的电影。

《 **Star Trek** 》。

正式进剧组的那天，印记在沉寂多年之后发生了改变。这一次不再是吝啬的一个字母，而是一个单词—— **smell** 。

**you smell？**

这又是什么意思？

Chris抬起胳膊闻了闻，心想：我还是挺好闻的……吧？

 

Chris有一个秘密。

他喜欢上了同剧组的Zach。

毫无疑问，Zach魅力十足相貌又十分出众，剧组里每个人都喜欢他。

Chris也喜欢，但不仅仅是朋友间的喜欢。

也许是开工前送的那杯咖啡，也许是分享的一本好书，更或许是戏里被掐在操作台上转瞬即逝的性冲动。

等Chris意识到的时候，他的心已经无法从Zach身上离开。

我的灵魂伴侣会是Zach吗？Chris摸着屁股上的印记想。

拍摄间隙主演们有聊过关于灵魂伴侣的话题。

Karl在胸口贴近心脏的位置，Zoe在蝴蝶骨的下方，她说她的丈夫最爱那个部位，Simon在左手掌心。他们问Zach，Zach笑而不语，他们又问Chris，Chris羞红了脸，说不方便透露。Simon开玩笑地说：“不会是在小Chris上吧。”说着，作势要去扒Chris的裤子一探究竟。Chris弹起来逃开，逃到Zach的身后，Zach往前一站，阻止了Simon的玩笑。

 

忙碌的生活周而复始，直到拍摄完毕，Chris的印记都没发生变化，而Zach始终都没透露他的印记在什么位置。

拍摄结束之后，电影进入后期制作环节。

Chris和Zach没有因为电影的结束就分道扬镳，他们经常还会聚在一起。Chris很享受和Zach相处的时刻。Zach很温柔也很包容他的一切，在Zach身边，他可以不顾形象、肆无忌惮。

某些时候，Chris心存幻想，也许Zach也有那么一点点喜欢他。Zach目不转睛的凝视太令人怀疑。可是Chris不敢开口求证，如果Zach对他只是普通朋友，那么说破之后的尴尬会让他们失去彼此。

Chris不愿意失去Zach这个朋友。

 

电影即将上映。

Chris和主创人员开始忙碌的宣传之旅。

Chris和Zach接受一个又一个的访谈，每次不想回答或者回答不了，Chris干脆就睁大双眼看着Zach。在这个时候，Zach会很有默契地接过他的话，滔滔不绝，直击问题要害。

首映礼结束那天，主演们和导演在酒店开了小型派对。

Chris很高兴，喝了点酒。两颊及露出来的脖子沾染了绯红，仿佛蕴藏了星辰大海的蓝眼睛逐渐迷离，和Zach说话的时候更会时不时舔一下嘴唇。

“你醉了，我送你回房间。”Zach拉着Chris的手臂把他带离人群。

Chris乖乖地被Zach拉走，即使隔着衣料他也感觉到了Zach掌心的温度。

热。

是Zach触碰的温度，也是Chris身体的温度。

被放到床上的Chris咕哝了几句，突然坐起，拉住想要离开的Zach一本正经地问：“Zach，你的印记在哪里？你找到属于你的灵魂伴侣了吗？”

Zach一愣，随即坐到Chris身边，轻柔地梳理着他的金发：“我不相信灵魂伴侣。”

“为什么？是因为没有吗？”Chris冲动地说，“你想看我的印记吗？”Chris动手去脱裤子，Zach急忙制止：“你醉了，快休息吧。”

Chris不依不饶，非要脱下来给Zach看看。无奈之下，Zach只好压倒Chris。

四目相接。蓝色和棕色碰撞出火花。

视线灼热，身体燥热，每呼吸一口都带着强烈的欲望。

距离越缩越短，Zach的唇悬在Chris的嘴唇上方，气息交融。只要再近一厘米，就能品尝Chris的嘴唇。

Chris阖上双眼，头一歪，红润的嘴唇擦过Zach的双唇，留下短暂的温热和柔软。

Chris醉了，跌入梦乡，呼吸逐渐平稳。

Zach亲了亲Chris的额头，轻声说：“我只接受你是我的灵魂伴侣。”

 

Chris不记得那一晚发生了什么，醒来时房间里只有他一个人，枕边却残留着Zach身上古龙水的味道。若有似无，很不真切。

从那天之后，Chris感觉有什么东西在他和Zach之间悄悄萌芽，可是这个萌芽的过程实在太慢，直到第二部《Star Trek》开拍都没开花结果。

他和Zach依然还只是好朋友。

屁股上的印记始终没有发生改变，Chris心想，可能就这样了，这就是最终的记号。

可是这个印记到底是什么意思？

四个月的拍摄时间，Chris享受着和Zach的朝夕相处。很多次面对Zach的时候，Chris想别去管什么灵魂伴侣了，和Zach告白吧，哪怕被拒绝了也比现在这样小心翼翼地暗恋要好。

杀青那天，Chris下定决心要和Zach告白。

夜正好，月正明。

Chris喝了一点红酒。

酒壮人胆，Chris朝Zach走去，刚要开口，屁股上印记锁在的位置一阵刺痛，Chris“嘶”了一声，放下酒杯跑回房间。

Chris急急忙忙脱下裤子，印记在沉寂多年之后终于发生了变化。透过镜子，Chris看到了那个单词——good。

 **you smell good。** 组成了一句完整的话。

Chris的心狂跳不已。

这句话多么暧昧，也只有灵魂伴侣之间才会说出如此令人遐想的话。

Chris努力平复激动的心情，等心跳恢复如常，才想起他是准备想向Zach告白的。

可是现在他已经没有勇气再去找Zach。

 

时间日复一日，春秋轮回一季，Chris在忙碌的工作中已经忘了灵魂伴侣一事。

有时候心心念念的事物总是躲藏着，而已经忘却的时候，它又给你突然的惊喜。

四月。

《Star Trek》剧组出席了CinemaCon。

影展上人山人海。

红毯上卡司们一一被采访。

记者问： _“今天的CinemaCon我们能看到什么？”_

Zach： _“我想我们会展示18分钟的片段，3D的，我很期待……”_

Alice： _“你会看到在影片开头，很壮观的开头，你会看到数以千计的人努力而成的伟大作品……”_

Chris： _“我想大家会初步体验一下这部电影是讲什么的，这是JJ最擅长的地方……”_

这时，Zach从身后走过，轻飘飘说了一句话。

_“ **you smell good。** ”_

Chris大脑瞬间空白，“非常……非常……”Chris想起自己还在采访，但脑子里一直回荡着Zach这句好像很漫不经心的话，Chris努力让自己冷静，“是非常宏大的场景……呃……有非常棒的感情戏的动作片……”

Chris完全不知道自己是怎么结束了这个采访，此时此刻他只有一个念头，Zach是他的灵魂伴侣！他一直寻找的人原来就在自己身边！Zach知道吗？如果知道为什么不和他说？

Chris激动地想立马告诉Zach，才走了一步又缩了回来，万一是自己太过渴望和灵魂伴侣相关的讯息而出现了幻听呢？

如果是命中注定的一对，总会有机会证明。

Chris深呼吸，冷静。

冷静。

 

五月。

伦敦首映礼。

走完红毯，Chris已经有些累了，但这是工作，想逃避也没办法。

发布会上，Chris心不在焉。二十多天前Zach那句轻飘飘的话像烙印一般印在了他的心上，在每一个夜深人静跳出来提醒他：Zach是你的注定。

记者开始提问： _“Chris，你认为这部电影中最大的挑战是什么？”_

如果是和Zach一起上节目，Chris几乎都是交给Zach去回答，他知道他们对待问题的看法大体一致，但现在，记者点名了他，就算脑子再混沌一片，他还是组织语言回答： _“um……我想说，这部电影的一切都比前一部更加大气，不论是视野上还是故事架构上。第一部电影中，我们主要是建立人物的性格特色，找到他们的定位，并且对他们加以基本的人物色彩……”_ Chris看到JJ微笑地看着他，脸上的表情仿佛在说：你到底在说什么？

我也不知道自己在说什么。Chris心想。

但发布会还在继续，Chris硬着头皮继续： _“这一部的故事框架让我们有了一个真正能够从不同的角度探索人物性格的机会，这是前所未有的，于我而言，我尝试着找到这个角色的另一面，在他通常对自己异常自信背后相反的一面，去准确的描绘他也有脆弱易受伤的时候，要表现出角色这样的特征，非常令人激动，同时又充满挑战……”_

Chris在回答的过程中思绪越飘越远，他已经忘记刚刚记者提问的是什么，他转向Chris，求助： _“ **Zachary，stop it。** ”_

在场的人都笑了，Zach也笑了。Chris却在Zach的笑容里看到了不一样的情愫。

Zach自然而然地接过去： _“对我来说扮演Spock有一个普遍的问题就是，大家通常都以为Spock没有感情，所以一直以来，要表现出Spock这个角色，有着非常深沉强烈的感情的这个事实，是一个始终存在的挑战。”_ Zach话锋一转， _“但我想说剃掉眉毛才是真正的挑战。”_

全场再次笑声一片，Zach成功地挽救了Chris的冷场。

发布会结束，Zach凝视着Chris。

目光热烈。

Chris还未说什么，就被Zach拉着逃离了现场。

 

 

不同于Chris七岁才出现和灵魂伴侣相关的线索，Zach一出生身上就有了印记。

它长在侧腰，两个普通得不能再普通的单词—— **stop it** 。

在Zach生命的前30年里，有无数人对他说过这句话。

幼儿园里被揪了头发的小女孩。

领居家的小儿子。

高中时的老师。

篮球队的队员。

话剧社的男一号。

剧组的导演。

……

太多太多，多到Zach已经麻木，多到他已经不相信自己会有灵魂伴侣。

直到遇上了Chris Pine，Zach又重新对灵魂伴侣一事有了期待。

Zach没想到一见钟情这种事情也会发生在他身上。在见到Chris的第一眼，他就无可救药地沦陷了。

沦陷了在Chris耀眼的金发里。

沦陷在Chris的笑容以及露出的虎牙。

当然，还有Chris蓝色的眼眸。

Chris瞳孔的颜色美得令人心醉，那是最纯粹清澈的蓝，宛若宝石，宛若大海。

Chris的蓝眸让Zach看一整天都不会厌，他希望自己变成一滴水，融入幽蓝的湖泊里。

Zach爱着Chris，在每一个时刻。

清晨，走过两个街区特意去买的Chris最喜欢的咖啡。

一本共同读过的好书，在写着“我爱你”那一页偷偷折了一个角，希望又不希望粗心的Chris会发现。

一起跑步，一起瑜伽。

朝夕相处四个多月，Zach的爱越发浓烈，他不知道Chris是否也爱他，也不知道Chris遇没遇到他的灵魂伴侣。

剧组的主演们曾经谈论起灵魂伴侣的印记，他们问Zach，他的印记在哪里。Zach看着Chris，他不相信印记，只相信Chris是他人生之中最重要的另一半。Simon又问了Chris，Chris红着脸说不方便展示。Zach第一次好奇Chris的印记会在哪里，也很想知道到底是什么样的印记。Simon开玩笑地要脱Chris检查他是不是长在什么特殊位置，Chris求助似的躲到Zach身后，看着Chris羞红的脸和可怜兮兮的眼睛，Zach心软了，将他护在身后。

他总是这样，无法拒绝Chris的一切。

 

电影在次年的五月份上映，Zach和Chris开始了忙碌的宣传期。

Chris是个喜欢依赖别人的人，或者说他只依赖Zach。每一次访谈，Chris都会神游，Zach总是心有灵犀地接过他的话题。Zach喜欢这种感觉，Chris对他绝对的信任。

首映礼当天，Chris喝了酒。

脸颊通红，双眼迷离。Zach知道Chris酒量并不是很好，现在他这种状态明显已经醉了。Zach把Chris送回房间。

醉了的Chris只有片刻的安静，随后便闹腾着说要给Zach看他身上的印记。Zach很想知道，但不是在这种情况下。喝醉的Chris力气很大，Zach只能手脚并用压制住他，沾染了水汽的蓝眼睛像水洗过的宝石，在黑夜中熠熠生辉。

温度逐渐攀升，心在狂跳。

Chris舔了舔嘴，似乎在邀请Zach去品尝。

距离缩短，呼吸纠缠。

还差那么一点点就能吻上渴望许久的唇。

Zach不想再克制了，就让它发生吧。

Chris却在关键时候，头一歪，睡着了。

Zach哭笑不得地翻下身，安安静静躺在Chris的身侧，直至天亮。

 

Zach以为随着时间的推移会冲淡对Chris的爱，可是时间越久，接触得越多，他越是无法将目光从Chris身上移开。Zach盼望着《Star Trek》能早日开拍，他太想要和Chris朝夕相处。

终于，经过漫长的等待，他们又踏上了征途。

四个月的时间，仿佛弹指一瞬。感觉才开始却已经说再见。

Zach又开始期盼宣传期能早日到来。

一年之后，Zach期待的宣传期终于来临。

那是在CinemaCon，Chris在红毯上接受访问。

_“我想大家会初步体验一下这部电影是讲什么的，这是JJ最擅长的地方……”_

Zach从Chris身后走过，闻到了他身上的香水味。

佛手柑和柠檬的清新，橄榄花的柔和，铁梨木和熏草豆的温暖气息，神秘、诱人也很性感。

Zach鬼使神差地说：“ **you smell good** 。”

Chris停顿了一下，似乎害羞了，随后结结巴巴地接上之前的回答： _“非常……非常……是非常宏大的场景……呃……有非常棒的感谢戏的动作片……”_

Zach回头看了一眼，Chris的耳朵红了。

回到酒店洗澡的时候，Zach的侧腰一阵刺痛，他冲掉泡沫，孤单了三十多年的印记竟然发生了改变，在两个普普通通的单词前面又多了一个词，或者说多了一个名字，他自己的名字——Zachary。

Zach心跳如鼓，抚摸名字的手颤抖。

有生之年，他终于要遇到灵魂伴侣了吗？

那个人会是Chris吗？

 

大半个月后，剧组又启程前往伦敦。

自从那天和Chris说过那就调情意味很浓的话之后，Zach就觉得Chris对他不一样了。每次独处就觉得Chris似乎有话要说。Zach会看着他，等待着他说出口，他却又退缩了。

Zach以为是自己太过冲动，说的话冒犯到了Chris，所以每次相处，他就会欲言又止。

Zach决定等这次活动之后，一定要和Chris坦白一切，他已经默默爱了那么多年，不管结局如何，都阻挡不了他想要告白的心。

 

红毯过后就是发布会。

记者一上来就点名问了Chris问题。

Zach认真地听着Chris的回答，看着他像之前一样一说话就开始不停地打着手势。Zach伸出自己的手看了看。Chris还继续说着，说了一大堆，却没有抓住重点。Zach在心里偷笑，Chris天马行空的胡说八道真是一点都没变。

大概是真扯不下去了，Chris转向Zach，向他求救：“ **Zachary stop it。** ”

Zach心脏猛烈一缩，随即哈哈大笑，很有默契地接过Chris的话，解决了他的难题。

**Zachary，stop it。**

如此普通的话从Chris口中说出来却一点都不普通。Zach无比确定，Chris就是他的灵魂伴侣！他竟然愚笨地错过了那么多年！

Zach希望发布会快点结束，他已经迫不及待要告诉Chris这件事。越着急，这场发布会就越像没有尽头。

Chris总是跑题的回答，他自然地替他解围，越坐越近的距离，紧挨着的手臂。

心花怒放，不过如此。

终于，发布会结束了。

Zach不顾众人诧异的眼神，拉着Chris回到酒店的房间。

“Zach，你疯了吗？我们接下来还有活动。”被压在门板上的Chris推着Zach。他今天怎么这么反常？

Zach不说话，将衬衫从西裤里扯出来再撩起来，Zach拉着Chris的手，指引着他的手指摸到腰侧的位置。

Chris低头一看，黑色的印记一点一点从指间显露。

**Zachary，stop it。**

就在不久之前，这句话从他的嘴里说出来。

震惊、喜悦一并涌上心头。

Chris抬起头，不可思议地望着Zach：“我是你的灵魂伴侣？”

Zach用一个吻代替了回答。

Chris眼角湿润。

原来等待的人一直就在身边。

 

“Chris，你的印记是什么？”Zach亲吻着Chris的眼睛问。

Chris脸红了，拉过Zach的手按在自己的臀瓣上。

“在这里，你自己看。”


	17. For one night

燥热。

身体深处仿佛有火焰在燃烧，烧得Chris口干舌燥。

空气里干燥辛辣的味道弥漫，Chris每呼吸一口就燥热一分。气味本该是无形的，Chris却觉得这股强势的辛辣味道犹如丝线，密密匝匝将他缠绕成茧。

Chris并不陌生这种感觉，每隔一段时间就要体验一次。

恼人的Omega发情期。Chris心想。可是距离发情期还有一段时日，而且这次的症状也不同于之前的任何一次，好像是被什么引诱、进而催发。

也许就是那股无处不在的凌冽强势的味道。

Chris头脑发晕，离开人潮涌动的酒吧，还在舞池跳舞的同伴挤开群魔乱舞的人群，大声地问他要去哪。Chris指指外面，说要出去透口气。

酒吧里情欲的味道太过刺激，如果再待下去后果会很严重。

同伴不再强求，搂着身旁的美女继续挥洒过剩的热情。

走出酒吧的Chris深吸着外面新鲜的空气，微凉的夜风让灼热的身体暂时得到缓解。临近发情，Chris不敢在午夜的街头停留，看到街对面有家酒店，没多做考虑，拉紧外套快步走向酒店。

 

作为爱尔兰和意大利后裔的Zach继承了两个国家独特的性感，也继承了它们的黑帮。他是传奇也是令人恐惧的恶魔，此时此刻恶魔正巡视着酒吧的每一个人，想要找出他的猎物。

带着香味的猎物。

说来奇怪，酒吧里各种味道充斥，那一缕香味却冲破重重包围钻进Zach的鼻子，不甜不腻，有点冷感，却很勾人，好闻得过分。

Zach从未如此心动，他迫切地想要找到香味的来源，占有、标记。

他想要的就一定要得到。

冷淡的香味好像在和Zach捉迷藏，无论怎么找都找不到。香味越飘越远，Zach情不自禁挪动双脚追寻着令他悸动的味道。

走出酒吧，夜风拂过面颊，Zach闻到了空气中残留的鸢尾花的香味。

 

Chris把外套的拉链拉到最上面，拿过房卡之后就冲进电梯。好不容易缓和的热潮不知为何又重燃，他现在急需一个冷水澡，把燃烧的欲望压下去。

 

Zach走进酒店，他的手下已经把房间安排好，还特意为他安排了Omega。Zach没什么心情，现在什么样的Omega都引不起他的兴趣，他只想要那个能勾起他情欲的特别的Omega。可是出了酒吧后味道也被风吹得差不多，根本无从找起。

Zach第一次有了挫败的感觉。

但Zach不是一个会压抑欲望的人，他需要释放，于是走向电梯。

电梯里已经有一人，靠在角落。在电梯门合上之前，Zach走了进去。

瞬间，寻找了一晚的撩人香味将Zach重重包裹，Zach盯着电梯里金发蓝眸的男人，嘴角露出猎人看到猎物的微笑。

 

站在电梯角落的Chris根本无法压制躁动的心，辛辣干燥的味道越来越近，在黑发男人走进电梯的时候，味道到达顶点，仿佛要引爆小小的电梯。

安息香和雪松的味道随着呼吸游遍全身，难耐的欲火让Chris头脑发晕，他知道身旁的Alpha的信息素极具攻击性，也知道自己应该远离这个看上去就不好惹的男人，但是他做不到，Omega的本能让他屈服，他很想主动呈上自己，让对方的牙齿咬破后颈的皮肤，让辛辣干燥的味道注入体内，让他们融为一体……

Chris被自己的想法吓了一跳，赶紧咬了一下舌尖，刺痛令他有片刻的清明，但很快又被强势的气息吞没得一干二净。

电梯里两种味道纠缠、融合、弥漫。Chris的脸已经烧得通红，氤氲着水雾的蓝眼睛看着数字缓慢攀升。Chris很纠结，他既希望数字的变化能快一点，又希望能停下来，让Alpha的信息素将他融化。

“叮”。

电梯到达。

他们互相看了一眼，竟然是在同一层。

Zach先走出电梯，Chris深吸一口气，跟着走了出来。

Zach并没有离开，站在走廊里等待着Chris。Zach没有收回信息素，也收不回。Omega面色潮红，偏冷感的信息素源源不断溢出，Zach了然一笑，这个Omega已经在发情的边缘，而且很有可能是被他诱发。

Zach的私人医生曾经说过，如果信息素高度契合，Alpha会让Omega进入假性发情。Zach不是很肯定是不是他诱发了眼前这个Omega，但这不是重点，重点是他要这个Omega。

Zach往前走了一步，Chris低着头往后退了一步。Zach又走了一步，Chris被迫后移。前进，后退，前进，后退，像恋人间难舍难分的优雅舞步，也像两个骑士决斗前的试探。Zach技高一筹，把Chris逼到自己的房门前。无路可退，Chris靠着门，终于抬起头望着Zach。

视线碰撞，电光火石。

Chris都不知道怎么就被推进了房间，等他反应过来时，已经被按在门板上，Alpha侵略性十足的舌头钻进口腔，攻城略地，让他节节败退。

理智早被扔到外太空，Chris双手急切地在Zach后背来回抚摸。Zach猛地离开Chris被蹂躏得红肿得双唇，银丝带起又绷断，Zach抓住Chris不安分的手按在头的两侧，低头含住Chris快要滴出血的耳垂。Chris倒抽凉气，Alpha的鼻息洒在耳后，引起一阵颤栗。Chris从不知道自己的耳朵也会如此敏感。

Zach低低笑了两声，又咬上Chris的脖子。Chris仰起头，将更多的部位暴露，Zach迫不及待留下更多的红印。

Zach咬了一口隐藏在T恤之下精致的锁骨，Chris吃疼地“嘶”了一声，不满地往前顶了一下。勃起的性器与Zach胯间的坚硬相撞，让他们知道彼此都十分渴望对方。

Zach松开手，和Chris互相啃咬着跌跌撞撞移到床边。Chris被推倒在床，Zach悬在他的上方，他们在彼此的眼中看到自己是有多么的饥渴难耐。

像是进行一场速度比赛，Zach脱掉Chris的T恤，Chris解开Zach的皮带，Zach扯下Chris的牛仔裤，Chris的手钻进Zach的内裤，握住尺寸很可观的阴茎。Zach闷哼一声，俯身吮吸着Chris胸前红色的肉粒。被酥麻和刺痛夹击的Chris晕乎乎地想：他错了，耳朵不是他最敏感的部位，乳头才是。

Zach的双手没有懈怠，在Chris的身上到处煽风点火，所到之处留下炽热带走呻吟。

情热一波接着一波，Chris感觉自己快死了，他现在就好像一条搁浅的鱼，躺在沙滩上吸取着最后的氧气。

房间里全是信息素，浓烈、粘稠，融成药效最强的催情剂，渗透进床上两个纠缠着的人的每一个毛孔，让他们沦为欲望的奴徒。

Omega早已情动，形状笔直的分身吐出透明的前液，后穴也已经湿透，流出的液体甚至弄湿了被单，他渴望着，渴望Alpha的性器将他贯穿，填满心中的空虚。

床上的Omega身上布满各种痕迹，Zach很满意自己的杰作，他拿过一个枕头放在Chris的腰下，把Chris的双腿打开到极限，隐秘的穴口暴露，黏滑的液体流了出来。Zach的手指抵在入口，想要将天然的润滑剂堵回去。开合的洞口立刻吸住指尖，Zach就势缓缓推进。尽管分泌出了足够的黏液，被异物入侵还是让Chris感到不适和疼痛。

Chris皱着眉头，抱怨地说：“你弄疼我了。”Zach没有怜惜，食指不停地进出甬道。Chris曲起的双腿磨蹭着Zach的侧腰想要阻止他手上的动作，Zach不理会，手指在肠道里搅动旋转。突然，Chris像被电击中一样弹了一下，Zach立刻知道是碰到了他的敏感点。

Zach邪恶地笑着，在内壁上的敏感地带不停按压摩擦。Chris被疼痛逼出生理泪水，他让Zach停下，Zach没有听话，变本加厉加进一根手指，在小小的肉粒上来回磨蹭，疼痛被快感取代，每个毛孔洋溢的舒爽让Chris的抽泣转换成欢愉的呻吟。

肠道已经足够湿润，Zach不想再用手指操着紧致的内里，他像让自己的阴茎冲进去，将床上大声呻吟的Omega操进床垫里。

Zach向来是个行动派，快速脱掉自己的裤子，提枪上阵，阴茎一点一点挤进湿热的肠道。

Chris没有经历过这些，以往在发情都是靠药物的压制，现在被Alpha进入，撕裂般的疼痛在所难免。

Zach同样也好受不到哪去，Omega太紧了，咬得他寸步难行。

“放松，”Zach吻了吻Chris的嘴唇，“你这样我们都很难受。”

Chris不知道要怎么放松，Zach只好让他跟随着自己的呼吸。每深呼吸一下，Zach就推进一点，终于，全部没入，肠道被撑满，又酸又胀。Zach缓慢地开始律动，每次退出一点，再顶回去，没几下，Chris就想要Alpha的速度快一些，力道重一点，他主动将长腿盘上Zach的腰，挺身迎合，用这种方式催促着Zach。

Zach眸一沉，双手扣住Chris的腰将他按回去，阴茎从肠道里全部退出，Chris刚想表达一下不满，Zach就重重地撞进来。Chris惊呼，感觉那根凶器都要顶穿自己的胃。Zach恶意地重复着这样的操弄，Chris招架不住，双腿无力，从Zach的腰上滑落。Zach捞起他的双腿，挂在臂弯，像个打桩机一样满足了Chris之前的无声的需求。

Alpha的体力和持久力不容小觑，Chris怀疑自己会被操坏，手指在Zach后背乱挠，留下纵横交错的血痕。

“你…你慢一点…啊啊……慢一点！”Chris的呻吟都带上哭腔，这样反而激起了Zach的兽性，他不顾一切，每一次的进出都像是要将Chris贯穿。Chris在戳弄中被顶向床头，最终撞上床头的铁架，发出“咚”的一声。

Zach停了一下，将Chris往下一拽，烙铁一般的性器一下子顶到生殖腔，两人皆是一颤。Zach发现了隐藏的宝地，锲而不舍开垦，Chris泪水汹涌，求着Zach放过他。

Zach不肯就此停下，阴茎顶部锲而不舍地想要撬开闭合的生殖器。比之前强烈许多的快感让Chris感官过载，神魂颠倒，大脑空白，最终射得一塌糊涂。白色的精液洒在小腹，Zach将它抹开，指尖还沾了一点伸到Chris的唇边，让他品尝自己的味道。Chris伸出舌尖舔掉的精液，咸腥的味道让他皱起一张脸。

Zach依然在操弄，还在高潮中的Chris异常敏感，Zach每一次的抽插都让他登上云端，享受极乐。“这么快就射了？体力不行啊……”Zach舔咬着Chris的耳朵，不安分的手恶意满满地抠挖着他的乳头。原本就有些红肿的乳头被蹂躏得破皮，渗出鲜红的血珠，在颜色精彩的上身上分外妖冶。

“嗯……痛！”Chris抗议，“不要摸我！”

Zach托住Chris的屁股，与他调转位置。

“不让我摸就自己动。”Zach果真不再动。

Chris射过一次的分身已经再次勃起，Zach的骤然停止让他好像被丢在半空，上不去下不来很是难受。为了释放被挑起的欲望，Chris扭动腰肢，骑着埋在肠道里的狰狞巨物。

主动也有好处，Chris更快地找到敏感点，他调整角度，屁股每一次地抬起落下都能让Alpha的胯下之物蹭过内壁上的腺体，这感觉太刺激，Chris全然顾不上羞耻，房间里全是他高亢的呻吟。

Zach双手枕在脑后，饶有趣味的看着Chris，那些无意的咬唇，支离破碎的呻吟，还有身上精彩纷呈的吻痕牙印……这绝对是一个诱人而不自知的Omega。Zach无法再只是观望，他坐起想要在Chris的身上留下更多的印记，没想到这个Omega傲娇得很，推倒Zach不让他亲吻。Zach也不生气，他就喜欢不一样的Omega，可是他不想就这样让Chris得逞，既然不让吻，就揉捏着Omega圆润饱满的臀瓣。Zach特意加重力道，保证能留下清晰的指印。

Chris拍掉Zach的手，怒道：“说了不许摸我！”

Zach放过弹性极佳的臀肉，食指在股缝来回，最后摸到交合的部位，说：“除非你把我绑起来，不然我要摸遍你全身。”

Chris看着Zach穿戴整齐的上身，伸手扯掉他的领带，说：“这可是你说的。”说着，抓住Zach的双手帮在床头的铁架上。

玩这么大吗？

Zach更加兴奋。Chris也感受到了Zach的兴奋，插在体内的阴茎都胀大了一圈，像根铁棒，直直地伫立着。Chris没有经验，他所有的经验都来自于书上或者和室友看过的视频，他不知道如何取悦Zach，只知道尽快让自己释放。

Zach久经风月，一开始就看出Chris生涩得很，现在他放下主动权，Chris更是不得章法，只知道把屁股抬起落下，不知道变化角度让他的阴茎从不同方位刺激前列腺。但是不得不承认，技术不熟练的Omega还是让Zach体验到了不一样的快感，只是每次都差那么一点让他攀上顶峰。

可真会折磨人。Zach夺回主动权，腰往上一顶，Chris的呻吟就变了调。Zach再接再厉，一阵疾风暴雨般的顶弄，Chris失去力气伏在他身上。Zach没有留给Chris喘息的机会，疯狂地顶撞。Chris的屁股被撞得通红，感觉脑浆都要被操出来，如果不是紧紧抓住Zach的手臂，恐怕都会被顶飞。

快感迸发，身体深处仿佛被打开了一个开关，源源不断的情液像山洪暴发，弄得两个人的连接处黏糊一片。Chris的呻吟也被操得破碎，Zach让他求饶，只要求饶他就会慢一点，但Chris不想服输，倔强地咬着嘴唇，泪水汹涌成灾。

最后是怎么又被操射的，Chris不知道，他只知道高潮来临的时候大脑出现了空白，而一直闭合的生殖器为Alpha打开，让滚烫的性器畅通无阻，把微凉的精液浇灌在湿热的宫体里。

Zach亲吻着Chris被汗水打湿的头发，久久之后，他说：“帮我解开吧。”

回答Zach的只有绵长的呼吸，Chris已经累得睡着了。

Zach哭笑不得，想要自己解开领带，却发现沉睡的Omega替他绑了个死结。

这下可不好玩了。

 

Chris吃力地睁开沉重的双眼，身体像被谁狠狠揍了一顿一样，连骨头都泛着酸疼。

鼻子痒痒的，Chris擦了擦，发现眼前是一团黑黑的毛发。

原本还睡意朦胧的Chris瞬间清醒，他睁大双眼抬眼一看，就看到一张陌生的脸。Chris吓了一跳，赶紧爬起。然后，他发现了异样。

他的屁股里还含着一样坚硬的、粗大的、滚烫的物体——Alpha的阴茎。Chris的惊吓更大了。

他只记得昨晚自己快要发情，然后……然后发生了什么？

Chris看到绑着床上的Alpha，难道他昨天绑架了一个Alpha并强奸了他？

Chris捂住脸，那是他吗？平常他都很洁身自好，不会那么放荡，昨晚是吃错了什么药？

不行，他要趁着Alpha还没醒，赶紧逃离案发现场。

Chris离开Zach一直埋在他体内的阴茎，强忍着屁股上的疼痛下了床。精液顺着大腿往下流，Chris顾上去，慌里慌张套上衣服裤子，夺门而逃。

 

Joe忍着笑意看着脸色铁青的弟弟——Zachary Quinto。谁能想到，继承了爱尔兰黑帮和意大利黑手党的Zach有朝一日会被人绑在床上“强奸”了。

“你要是再笑，我就把你扔到海里。”Zach穿上Joe带上的西装咬牙切齿地说。

这绝对是他一生之中最想抹去的黑点，昨晚那个陪他疯狂的Omega竟然在他还在睡觉的时候悄悄溜走了。溜走了也就算了，竟然不帮他解开，不帮他解开也算了，起码在离开之前帮他把被子盖上啊！也不致于他醒来时什么都不能做，只能眼睁睁等着服务生进来打扫卫生然后发现他的糗样。

Zach从地上捡起Omega遗落的身份证，看着上面的名字，冷冷一笑。

Chris Pine，你跑不掉了！


	18. 念念不忘

月黑风高。

一辆马车在夜色中离开王宫。一只手掀开帘子往后看了看，王宫在渐行渐远，用不了多久，他们就会发现他不见了。他要趁着这宝贵的时间让自己有多远跑多远。

确定没人追上来，Chris才放下一直悬着的心，“John，还有多远？”

“殿下，我们刚出城，去北方的路还需要几天，你先休息一下。”John甩了一下鞭子，让马的速度更快一点。

Chris放下帘子，自言自语道：“我怎么能休息得好？”

年迈的父王在一个月前撒手人寰，他是这个国家唯一的王子，操办完父亲的丧礼之后就要继承王位。仪式原本在明天举行，但这一切现在都毁了。

摄政王Frank那个狼子野心的东西，父皇在时对王位就虎视眈眈，意识到这份威胁Chris想在继承王位后一步一步削弱他的势力。没想到走漏了风声，让Frank早一步知道他的计划，连同朝中几个重要的大臣谋朝篡位。而他们篡位的理由更是可笑，只因这个国家不需要一个Omega继承人。

Chris轻蔑地笑了笑，他比一般的Omega都要强壮，甚至某些Beta都不是他对手。至于治理国家，父王从小就培养他处理政务的能力，他完全有能力统领一个国家。

但是现在，Frank先发制人，四方领主中只有北方的领主Zachary Quinto保持中立，其他三方都倒向Frank。不得已，Chris只能寻求他作为自己的同盟。

在Chris还小的时候就听父王说过这个人。北方作为苦寒之地一直都是四方中最为弱小的领土，Zachary Quinto十八岁继承领主之位至今已有十年。北方在他的统治之下已经是势力最强大的一个。以他现在的势力完全可以拥兵自立，但他没有。

这也是Chris找他做盟友最重要的原因，但是……听闻这位Zachary Quinto不近人情，心比北方终年不化的冰雪还要寒冷。

头越来越疼，Chris揉揉太阳穴希望能缓解一点。他要怎么做才能让Zachary Quinto帮忙？

他是个Omega，如今能利用的也就只有这个。

 

 

马车赶了七天终于进入北方Quinto的领地。John的好友——Quinto领主的军医Karl已经守在城门等他们。

“你们比预订的时间晚来了一天。”如果他们今天再不出现Karl会怀疑Chris已经惨遭毒手。

John跳下马车，“Frank的杀手追得太紧，我们绕了远路才甩开。”

一路颠簸，Chris的脸色很难看，他强撑着不适掀开帘子，冷冽的气候让他打了个冷颤。

“殿下……”看到面色不佳的Chris，Karl很是忧心。

“我没事，”Chris朝John试了个眼色，“我们回去再说。”

 

“殿下，你真的要这么做吗？”Karl不赞成Chris的计划，他贵为王国的继承人怎么能去做这样的事情。

“我别无选择，你知道Frank是怎样的人，王位落到他的手中受苦的会是我的子民，”Chris不愿意看到这样的局面，如果牺牲他能换取子民的幸福，那么他的牺牲就是值得。

Karl动了动嘴巴，欲言又止。

Chris勉强地笑了笑，“如果Zachary Quinto真如传闻的一样，我能否成功还是个问题。”他解开披风，“没有多余的时间留给我们再去想别的计划，现在，就让我准备一番去见见这个传闻中心比铁硬的领主。”

 

入夜，寝宫书房。

Zach负手而立，王宫传来的消息让他现在的心情很不好。他想起很多年前那个夏天，他初见Chris王子的情形，小小的金发人儿，说话还奶声奶气却指着他说要娶他。

一向不苟言笑的脸因为回忆往事露出一丝浅浅的笑容。

仆人来通报说Karl医生求见让Zach从回忆中醒来，他挥了挥手让Karl进来。

没过一会，Karl就来到书房，他的身后还跟着一个裹着披风的人，那人的脸陷在兜帽里看不真切。只有露出的一丝头发让Zach知道这个人有着一头金发。

Karl通常不会在晚上来找他，那么这次来的目的一定和他身后的人有关。Zach正想着，那人走到Karl身边低声说了句什么，Karl忧心忡忡地目光在他们之间来回，最后叹了口气离开书房。

“不知殿下深夜来访有何要事？”从Karl毕恭毕敬的态度，他猜眼前这个人就是失踪了的Chris王子。

Chris小小惊讶了一下Zach竟然这么快就识破他的身份，不过既然已经识破也省去了很多麻烦。Chris拉下兜帽，Zach看清楚了他的样貌。小时候软软的浅金已经变成暗金色，眼睛是纯净的蔚蓝色，双唇粉嫩，下巴尖尖。也许是连日赶路，他此时的脸上有些倦色。

“我想Quinto领主知道我的来意。”Chris往前走了几步，在Zach身前一臂的距离停下。

Zach坐到椅子上，挑着眉看他，“你想让我帮你，”Zach盯着Chris粉嫩的双唇，“如果我帮你就要与Frank还有其他三方为敌，你能给我什么，值得我去帮你？”

Chris咬着嘴唇，双手紧紧拽住披风。Zach也不说话，像在看戏一样看他自我纠结。

一会过后，Chris终于下定决定，他解开披风，红色的披风落在地上，“如果你帮我，你可以得到我。”

Zach扫视着不着寸缕的身体，呼吸因为Chris白嫩的身体变得紊乱。他很快调整，不能让Chris知道自己看到这具身体时的震撼。

Chris的心脏在狂跳不已，双手紧张得不知道该往哪里放，嘴上却强装镇定的说：“满意你看的吗？”

Zach勾了一下嘴角，不为所动。

见Zach没有反应，Chris的内心很着急，眼眶慢慢变红，但他要忍住，这个时候已经没有退路可走。他靠近Zach，一只腿跪在Zach的椅子边，“我可以做你想要的。”说着，他伸手去解Zach的腰带。因为紧张，他的双手微微颤抖。

手指刚碰到Zach的腰带，一只手就摸上了他的腰。Chris整个人一僵，手抖得更加厉害，腰带怎么都解不开。

“我想看你取悦你自己。”低沉的声音在头顶传来，Chris抬起头看到Zach似笑非笑的脸。

Chris想过各种可能，就是没想到Zach会让他自己取悦自己。他顿下去解腰带的手，这要怎么做？就这个姿势吗？这个姿势又要怎么做？

也许是看出了他眼中的挣扎，Zach伸手一带让他跨坐在自己腿上，“可以开始了，让我看看你能为你的王国付出多少。”

Chris手足无措，他不知道要怎么开始。脑子里疯狂地回想过去和John一起偷看的禁书，那上面是怎么写的？

他抓住Zach的手放在自己的腰间，Zach捏了一下，Chris紧张得不行，但还是引导着Zach的手摸过小腹来到胸前覆盖住突起。Zach揉了一下他的胸随后抽回自己的手，像是不满道：“我说的是要看你自己取悦自己。”

Chris很是为难，他根本就不知道要怎么做，胸前被Zach摸过的地方还残留着不一样的感觉。他咬咬牙，用指甲扣了一下乳首。一阵刺痛闪过，呻吟声差点脱口而出。没扣两下，乳头已经开始挺立，Chris知道这有用，再接再厉扣着。

“再扣下去你会把自己扣流血。”Zach好心提醒，伸手在Chris的乳头上按了一下又拉扯开，“你可以像这样拉扯，”他又把乳头加在两指间挤压，“也可以这样。”说完，他就放下手，看着Chris玩弄自己。

Chris学着他教的手法，不到片刻，一颗乳头就已经红肿挺立，他转向另一边，如法炮制。刺痛夹杂着酥麻让Chris忍不住轻声哼了几句，下身涌出一股液体。

两边乳头已经被玩弄得又红又肿，Chris不知道接下来要怎么做。他无助地看着Zach，Zach却只是歪着头看戏一样微微笑着。

Chris现在相信Zach的心真的比冰雪还要寒冷。

一只手向下，Chris犹豫了一下圈住自己半勃的分身来回撸动。几下之后，粉嫩的阴茎开始在手中变粗变硬，Chris心急地快速撸动，透明的前液开始溢出，滴滴答答落在Zach的裤子上，而另一只手还在玩弄着乳头。

Chris在Zach眼睛的倒影中看到自己，那样的不知羞耻，他羞愧地闭上眼睛不敢去看。Zach因为看不到泛着水光的蓝眼睛，在他圆润挺翘的屁股上重重拍了一掌。突如其来的疼痛让Chris睁大眼睛差点让眼泪落下。Zach满意地看着氤氲着雾气的眼睛，“看着我，没我允许不许把眼睛闭上。”

Chris只好望着Zach的眼睛，他发现Zach先前温暖的琥珀色眼眸此时似乎变得更深了点，他是被自己挑动了情绪了吗？

指甲在胡思乱想中刮了一下铃口，快感一闪而过，让Chris哼了一下，后穴的液体一股接着一股流出。

“继续。”Zach将身体往后靠了靠，同时也在努力压制心中想要把对方压在身下的欲望。

Chris已经不是初见时的小人儿，他的身体已经完全成熟，此时泛着迷人的粉红色。Omega的信息素不断飘进鼻端，香甜清新，很好闻。Zach跟着释放信息素。

吻着Zach的信息素，Chris的身体开始发软发热，圈住阴茎的手逐渐加快，更多的前液流出将他的手弄得又湿又滑。因为快感，呻吟声溢出，Chris紧咬住下唇不让羞耻的呻吟从自己口中发出。

Zach知道他的意图，伸手覆在他握拳的手上带领着跟随自己的节奏一起撸动，偶尔他会搔刮一下细缝，偶尔会揉着他的囊袋，偶尔会摩挲着蘑菇头下敏感的地方……Zach带着薄茧的手指带给Chris更强烈的快感，后穴吐出的黏液也让他很痛苦，他想要被占有。

腿上的湿润让Zach知道Chris已经情动，他加快手上的速度在Chris即将要释放的时候及时圈住，拇指按住细缝不让射出。

得不到释放使Chris难受地扭动身体，当他看到Zach腿上那一片潮湿，像做了坏事一样，可怜兮兮地看着Zach，说：“对不起，弄脏了你的衣服。”

Zach轻笑一声，“弄湿了就要洗，”他反手抓住Chris的手，摸着他的手指，说：“这么细皮嫩手的手如果去洗衣服真是暴遣天物，”说着，他拉过Chris的手指伸出舌头缓慢舔着，舔完一根，双眼紧盯着Chris，“这样的手指适合慢慢品尝。”

Zach充满挑逗意味的话让Chris的全身更加红了，Zach却像在欣赏一幅画一样看着他，舌头极其色情地舔完剩下的手指。

Chris忽觉自己会死在Zach这样魅惑的样子下，他的心“砰砰”跳个不停，他还未从混乱的呼吸中缓过劲来，Zach已经抓住他的手往后穴探去，“这样的手指更适合……”剩下的话Zach用行动代替，他引导着Chris的手指探进湿润的后穴。

从未被入侵的地方因为异物的侵袭让Chris紧张得起身想要逃离，Zach一只手按下他的肩膀，手指刺得更深，Chris发出一声娇喘。Zach眉心一皱，往后穴里戳进一根手指纠缠着Chris的手指一同戳刺。

Zach的手指带领着Chris的手指找到那个点，他压着Chris的手指让他重重按在那个点上。

“啊！”Chris发出一声尖锐的叫声，身体往后仰去，Zach抓住他让他靠在自己身上。铠甲上冰冷的金属咯着乳头，随着手指在后穴一下下的戳刺升腾起又疼又爽的感觉让Chris想要躲开，Zach却不让，另一只手紧紧按着他让他不能动弹。

体内此时又加进一根手指，一下一下磨蹭着那个点。

“啊……啊……”呻吟声不受控制响了起来，后穴涌出的液体越来越多，让两个人的手全是湿乎乎，而Chris的身体越来越软，香味越来越浓，像要将整个房间引爆。

Zach知道时机已到，贴着Chris的耳边最后问道：“你确定要这么做吗？”

“嗯……来吧，”Chris扭动一下屁股，Zach双眸一沉，抽出手指抱起Chris来到壁炉边。

他将Chris放到壁炉边的白色毛毯上，火光让Chris泛着粉红的身体更别有一番风情。Zach一边褪去自己的衣服一边看着Chris因为情欲不断摩挲着自己的双腿，他的呼吸变得更紧。Chris不知道，这个样子的他是有多的诱人。

Zach跪在Chris身前，俯下身亲吻着Chris粉嫩的嘴唇。Chris的吻技同样生涩，Zach只好一步步慢慢来，他先是吻着Chris的双唇，慢慢地变成吮吸，等双唇被吮吸得鲜红，他又开始用牙齿咬着Chris的下唇，直到下唇被自己咬得又红又肿，Zach才肯放过，改用舌尖拂过他紧闭的牙齿。麻麻的感觉让他紧闭的牙齿松开一道缝，Zach的舌头趁机钻了进去勾引着他，他想要将Zach的舌头推出去，却被Zach勾住不停吮吸。

津液顺着嘴角流了下来，Chris感到肺里的空气都要被压榨光，就在他快要呼吸不上来的时候，Zach放开了他，Chris大口大口的喘着气。

Zach却没用停下亲吻的动作，嘴唇吻了一下下巴滑过喉咙来到脖子的腺体处舔弄，Chris整个人像过电一样抖了一下，嘴里发出舒服的哼哼声。

源源不断的香气因为舔弄释放出来，Zach深吸一口，清甜的味道也可以这么魅惑人心。

吻继续向下来到早已红肿挺立的乳头，舌头绕着乳晕慢慢打转，酥麻的感觉让Chris挺起身体反而让乳头送到Zach嘴里被咬住。

“啊！”

Zach抬起头看着因为刺疼差点流泪的Chris，“疼了吗？”

“唔……”疼得很爽，Chris没有勇气将这句话也说出口。

“这么敏感，”Zach用舌尖戳了一下乳头，“还想要吗？”

“嗯……”

Zach加大力道吮吸着乳首，直到它在口中变成饱满的一颗才转向另一边。被口水弄湿的乳头暴露在空气中冰凉凉的，而另一边被包裹在湿热的口腔里，冰火两重天的感觉让Chris的呻吟止不住，“啊……啊……”

等两边都饱满成花生粒一样，Zach才满意地松开嘴。他挺起身拉住Chris的脚踝一路亲吻直达大腿根部细细亲吻。手指探进之前开垦过的后穴，那里还很湿润。

手指的探入让Chris发出甜腻的声音，Zach不想再忍，扯过壁炉旁边躺椅上的枕头塞到Chris的腰下，然后他又将Chris的腿摆成“M”型，扶着自己粗大的阴茎在穴口磨蹭几下沉了进去。

“啊！”虽然被手指扩张过，Zach的进入还是让Chris痛得惊呼。

知道Chris痛，Zach停下继续下沉的动作，怜惜地吻了吻他，“很痛吗？”

“没事，继续。”Chris只想快点结束。

“确定？”

“再确定不过！”

Zach按着Chris的两个膝盖，让它们尽量向两边打开，腰身一挺，整根没入。Chris痛得冷汗直冒。

Zach停了一段时间让Chris缓一缓，片刻之后，Chris抓住Zach的手臂，道：“好了，开始吧。”

Zach开始慢慢律动，他很有耐心地不去碰Chris那个点，而是单纯的戳刺，让Chris的肠道尽量适应他的尺度。

随着Zach的深浅交替的戳刺，疼痛被酥麻逐渐代替，因为疼痛紧皱的眉头也渐渐舒展开来，腻人的呻吟不断从口出溢出。Zach知道Chris已经接纳了他，开始往前列腺点进攻。

“啊！啊……”突然的刺激让Chris的声音变了调，快感爆发，他弓起身体，眼泪涌出了出来，哭喊着让Zach放过他。Zach却像没听到他的求饶，更加疯狂地碾压着那个点，Chris全身在颤抖，嘴里已经发不出什么声音。

Zach抱住他的腰让他翻了个身跪趴着，这样的角度让阴茎顶得更深。抽插了几次后，Zach顶到一个柔软的肉壁，他知道那是Omega的生殖腔。被顶到生殖腔，Chris抽搐了一下，尾椎上好像噼里啪啦闪着火花。Alpha的本能让Zach用力去操开肉壁。

慢慢的，肉壁裂开一道细缝，Zach再接再厉将细缝操得更开，Chris的抖动像风中落叶一样剧烈，他全身无力只能瘫在毛毯上，但还是没忘记自己的使命，拼出最后一丝力气回头，湿润的眼睛看着Zach，说：“Zachary……你会帮我……夺回我的王国吧？”

Zach使劲顶了一下，“叫我Zach。”

“Zach……”Chris的手紧紧抓住毛毯，“你会帮我……对吗？”

“只要你成为我的人，我就会帮你。”我会义无反顾帮你，我的王子。

“唔……好，我答应你……”

Zach俯下身将Chris紧紧抱在怀里，舌头舔着腺体，突然用力一咬，牙齿刺破皮肤注入一股股Alpha的信息素，一道白光闪过，Chris射了出来，白浊喷到毛毯上，还有一些喷到他的脸上。而Zach圆润的顶部终于完全操开细缝挤了进去结成一个粗大的结堵住喷洒而出的精液不让流出一滴。

强烈的高潮让Chris全身抽搐几下，失去了意识。

 

Chris再醒来的时候，发现自己趴在Zach胸前，干燥的身体让他知道自己已经被清理好，而这个房间毫无疑问是Zach的。

Chris小心地拿开圈住自己的手，轻手轻脚离开Zach的怀抱，脚刚碰到地，Zach的声音就传来，“你想就这样离开吗？”

Chris转过身看着坐起身半裸着上身的Zach，脸一下子就变红了，眼睛不知道该往哪里看。

Zach长手一捞将他带回床上抱住他，“你想去哪？”

明明更亲密的事情都做过了，Chris还是抑制不住让脸红得能滴出血，“我想回去给John报个平安。”

“我已经派人和他说过，你尽管放心。”

“Zachary……”

“叫我Zach，”Zach不悦地捏了一下他的腰，怎么就不能习惯叫他名字吗？

“Zach，你答应我的事……”Chris紧咬着下唇，“不会反悔吧？”

“如果我反悔了呢？”Zach有心想要逗逗Chris，果然，Chris的蓝眼睛里马上有震惊和悲伤。

“其实让我不反悔很简单。”Zach拉过Chris的手指亲吻，他发现自己很爱Chris的手指。

“什么？”

Zach严肃地看着Chris，“嫁给我。”

Chris咬着下唇，他是被Zach标记。原本的打算是Zach帮他夺回王国后，如果他怀孕了就生下来培养孩子成为继承人。如果没有，他会挑选一个好的苗子培养。没想到，Zach会向他求婚，这超出了他的计划。

“你不愿意吗？”Zach将他的碎发捋到耳后，调笑道：“还是你想像小时候一样说要娶我？”

Chris抬眼不明所以地看着Zach，小时候……他们见过吗？

Chris开始在记忆宫殿里思索小时候的事情，终于他想起了，那是很久很久以前。他可能只有四五岁，有一天父王的一个老友来看他，老友带着他的儿子，一个有着粗粗眉毛的Alpha。他和Alpha在花园里玩耍，他告诉Alpha长大了要娶他，让他不能娶别人。

“那个Alpha是你？”小时候一句玩笑话他早已经忘记，Zach竟然还记得！

“你说呢？”Zach亲着被咬破的脖子，“所以你考虑好了没有，要不要嫁给我？”

“还有别的选择吗？”

“没有。”Zach吻住Chris的嘴阻止他问出更多的问题。

 

一个月后，北方领主起兵，一路势如破竹打到王都，兵临城下，Frank和他的乌合之众只抵抗了三天就举旗投降。

Zach牵着Chris走到跪着的Frank身边，Chris睥睨着他，“Frank，你说这个国家不需要一个Omega继承人，现在你还这么认为吗？”

Frank伏在地上不敢发言，Chris轻蔑地笑了一下，与Zach十指相扣走向他的王位。

 

三个月后，Frank的残余势力都被清除，Chris登上了王位。而今天对他来说更不一样。今天他要嫁给Zachary Quinto。

新婚之夜，激情过后，Chris躺在他的丈夫——Zach怀里，手指玩着他的胸毛，“Zach，其实你早就对我图谋不轨了，对吗？”

“是你开始对我图谋不轨先的。”Zach反驳。

“Zach——”Chris瞪着他的丈夫，“都说了那是小时候的事，不作数！”

“是吗？”Zach翻身将Chris压在身下，“可是我一直念念不忘，亲爱的小公主。”

“不许叫我小公主！”Chris抗议着。

“抗议无效，”Zach吻上他的锁骨，“小公主，今天你想要什么姿势？”

“fuck you！我要和你离婚！”

“再说一次！”Zach狠狠咬住Chris的乳头。

“唔……我爱你，Zach。”

“我也爱你，小公主。”


	19. 给我一支烟

午夜。

酒吧。

舞池里的男男女女跟随着音乐肆意挥洒着一天剩余的热情。柔软的胸脯划过手臂，迷离的眼神和呼之欲出的情欲描绘着一场光怪陆离的盛宴。

他背靠着吧台坐在高脚凳上，长腿点地，紧身的皮裤完美地勾勒出小腿的纤细和大腿的肉欲，视线往上，是黑色的低领T恤，精致的锁骨若隐若现，一边的袖子卷起，手臂的肌肉线条展露无疑。

他的食指和中指之间夹着烟，红点在灯光偏暗的酒吧内明明灭灭，偶尔吸一口，再拿起吧台上的黑色俄罗斯浅饮。他喜欢这款鸡尾酒，香气高雅，酒精度数虽高却很好入口。

烟与酒完美结合，促使身体发烫，热气透过皮肤散发。他的目光漫不经心地在人群之中巡视，漫漫长夜，他要找一个人陪他度过。

那个男人坐在角落，黑衬衫黑西装，甚至还打了一条黑色的细领带，头发整齐地往后梳着，一丝不苟的模样与酒吧的氛围格格不入。

他的嘴角勾起，目标已经找到，现在要做的就是付诸行动。

他掐灭烟头，和酒保交谈了几句。酒保给了他一杯蓝色星期一，与手中的黑色俄罗斯一起端着走向男人。

 

舞娘在舞池中央的台子上扭动着婀娜的身姿，音乐配合地放着暧昧的喘息和呻吟，台下欢呼声热烈，连同空气中都是燥热的欲望。

他坐在角落，无心去看这场欲念横生的迷乱派对。

他已经为自己物色好猎物，那个坐在高脚凳上穿着黑色T恤和皮裤的男人。

视线碰撞。

男人转身和酒保说了几句，然后拿着两杯酒向他走来。

“这里有人坐吗？”男人说。

他耸了耸肩：“现在有了。”

男人笑了笑，露出可爱的虎牙，自我介绍道：“Chris，我的名字。”

他似笑非笑地说：“Zachary。”

Chris重复了一遍他的名字：“可以叫你Zach吗？”蓝色星期一放在Zach的面前，“这杯请你，就当谢谢你让我有位置坐。”

酒吧里空的位置还有，Zach也不说破。

“当然。”Zach凝视着Chris的眼睛，他瞳孔的颜色比杯中的蓝色星期一还要迷人，是最纯粹清澈的色彩。

这也是一种调情吗？Zach心想。

Chris坐了下来：“那么，Zach，今晚你是一个人吗？”Chris举杯饮了一口黑色俄罗斯，默默佩服自己真会选酒，Zach像极了这款酒，充满诱惑力又危险十足。

“显而易见，”Zach现在肯定Chris就是在调情，要不然选的酒怎么刚好是他们眼眸的色彩？

“你也是一个人吗？”Zach明知故问。

Chris的回答却出乎他的意料。

“不是，我和我的朋友一起来的，”Chris搜寻，朝远处一桌男男女女打了个招呼，“他们在那。”

Zach并没有揭穿，他观察Chris有一会了，知道他在说谎。

但有什么关系呢？这本身就是一场谎言构造的游戏。

“不和你的朋友一起玩吗？”Zach端起酒杯与Chris的杯子相碰，焦糖色和蔚蓝色相遇，如同他们纠缠的视线，碰撞出花火。

“我和他们玩了一个游戏，我输了，”Chris双手一摊，“所以来找你帮忙。”

Zach的手指在杯沿摩挲：“我能帮你什么？”

Chris又靠近了一点Zach，几乎就是贴着他：“他们让我找到全场最性感的男人，然后要到电话号码。”Chris伸出舌尖，缓慢地划过嘴唇。Zach的眼睛仿佛被黏住，目不转睛地盯着粉色的舌尖。Chris暗自得意，他就知道Zach会被吸引。

并不高明的搭讪，如果换一个人Zach很可能会失去兴趣，但Chris不一样了，他足够出色的外表和身材吸引了自己。毕竟在全是伪装的酒吧里，脸和身材才是最重要。

“那我要谢谢你认定我是全场最性感的男人，”Zach说，“作为回报，我可以把号码给你，你想写在哪里？”Zach的目光在Chris身上游移，似乎在寻找可以书写的地方。

Chris凑到Zach的耳边：“他们说要写在屁股上。”

Zach笑出声，侧过脸，呼吸洒在Chris的脸上：“那在这里可不方便写。”

Chris盯着Zach的嘴唇，说：“我们可以换一个地方。”

“哪里？”

Chris不回答，而是将目光投向卫生间。

 

隔间内呻吟和喘息一起谱写撩人的乐曲。

海绵体和括约肌相遇，制造着无与伦比的欢愉。

Chris的双眼湿润，像是一汪清澈的湖水，在Zach的律动之下，荡起一圈一圈的涟漪。

“不是要我的号码吗？”Zach吮吸着Chris的耳垂，“不给我笔我怎么把号码写在你的屁股上？”Zach说着又恶劣地揉捏着Chris饱满的臀肉。

Chris夸他是全场最性感的男人，殊不知单凭这个屁股Chris就已经拿下最性感的桂冠。

Chris到抽凉气，他的耳朵太敏感了，Zach喷洒在耳后的呼吸又酥又痒，他几乎就要招架不住。

“你没有吗？我还以为……你这种西装革履的男人都会带着笔……唔……方便给别人写电话号码。”

“我还真有。”Zach恍然想起自己的西装口袋里还有一支万宝路的钢笔。

咬掉笔盖，Zach翻下马桶盖，拍拍Chris的屁股让他转过来，弯腰双手撑在上面。

Chris照做了，Zach开始在臀瓣上开始书写。

尖锐的笔尖划过皮肤，力道再重一点就会划破皮肉，但Zach很好地掌控着力度，不伤到Chris的同时又制造出阵阵刺痛。

Chris紧张到了极点，内壁绞着柱体，Zach在他后背吮出一连串的红印。

“别紧张，”Zach掰过Chris的脸，吻了吻他的嘴角，“现在来猜猜我写的数字，猜对了有奖励，猜错了会有惩罚。”

Chris很是兴奋，他期待着奖励有有点想知道所谓的惩罚是什么。

Zach继续写下数字：“告诉我答案。”

Chris想了想：“8。”

“正确。”

Chris得到了他的奖励——几下又重又快的抽插。

Zach骤然停下，又写下一个数字，“答案。”

Chris还未从沉浸在刚在激烈碰撞所带来的快感中，根本没有留意Zach写了什么数字，只能依靠臀瓣上残留的刺痛猜测：“5？”

“不对。”巴掌落在屁股上，清脆的声音响起，“这就是给你的惩罚，再猜。”

Chris又猜了一个数字，还是没对，Zach毫不留情地在另外一边的臀肉上落下一巴掌。Chris眼角逼出泪花，只能忍着疼痛，继续去猜。

连着猜了几个数字都没对，屁股上又挨了好几巴掌，Chris怀疑会不会肿了，很痛，但也让他有莫名的兴奋。

Chris开始自暴自弃胡乱去猜，也不知道自己到底挨了多少巴掌，两瓣臀肉上指印纵横交错，他咬着手臂内侧，一是因为确实很疼，二是因为羞耻。

Chris不会告诉Zach，他每落下一个巴掌，自己的阴茎就会跳动一下，前液就会溢出，滴滴答答。

终于所有的数字被猜对，Chris也快到了临界点。Zach在号码后面签上名字，加快速度与Chris一同释放。

 

Chris费力地穿上皮裤，拉上拉链，与Zach走出厕所隔间。

他们并没有着急离开。

Chris靠着洗手台，腿还有些软，屁股很痛。他突然又想抽烟了：“有烟吗？给我一支烟。”

Zach摸了摸口袋，掏出一包烟，抽出一支放在Chris的嘴边。

Chris咬着。

Zach替他把烟点上。

Chris深深地吸了一口，仰头缓缓吐出烟圈。

双眼迷离，在烟雾缭绕中有着一股颓废的性感。

“我给了你一支烟，”Zach往前走了一步，拉进与Chris的距离，“我也想从你那里要点东西。”

“你要什么？”

“给我一个吻。”Zach回答。

“有何不可？”Chris深吸一口烟，吻上了Zach的唇。

一支烟就以这样的方式燃尽。

Chris突然笑了，歪着头看着Zach。

“下次你想要什么角色？”

Zach反问：“你想要什么？”

Chris替他整理了一下领带：“看你衣冠楚楚的模样，要不就来律师和罪犯吧。”

 


	20. 房客

Chris双膝并拢，双手放在大腿上揪着牛仔裤，双眼紧盯着对面椅子上用冰块敷着额头，鼻孔还塞着纸巾的男人。

十分钟前，Chris在浴室里洗澡——他刚把行李拖进房子，现在急需洗个澡去掉一身的汗味。就在要冲去一身的泡沫时，听到客厅有悉悉萃萃的声音，似乎是有人在翻找什么。

有小偷！

他不会那么倒霉吧？搬进来就遇见小偷？

Chris来不及冲掉泡沫，关掉淋浴器，蹑手蹑脚走出浴室。他看到自己的衣服被翻出来堆在地上，而小偷正蹲在门口，拿着他的鞋子——这个小偷不会是想把他的鞋子也偷走吧？

该怎么办？

Chris的目光触及到挂在开放式厨房里的平底锅，他小心翼翼地挪动身体来到厨房，拿起平底锅移向小偷。

 

Zach刚旅行回来，他回到家打开门却发现家里乱糟糟的，客厅里放着一个打开的旅行箱，衣服散落，在行李箱旁边还有几个箱子，看上去沉甸甸的，Zach猜测是装了他书房里的电脑。

Zach第一个反应是进贼了。

这时，浴室里传来淋浴的声音，这个贼胆子竟然这么大还敢在他家洗澡！一定早就摸清他不在家才溜进来。不过说起来这个贼开门的技术还真好，他在开门的时候一点都没发现门锁被撬过。

Zach翻开着开着的行李箱，奇怪，这些衣服不是他的。Zach又查看鞋架，发现多了好几双不属于他的鞋子。

这个贼不会是在他旅行的时候一直住在这里吧？Zach越想越觉得恐怖，他应该马上报警。墙上突然出现一道阴影，Zach意识到贼就在自己身后，耳边传来凌厉的风声，好像是什么东西朝他挥来。Zach回头想一看究竟，额头被一个坚硬的东西狠狠敲了一下。Zach眼冒金星，差点晕过去。

“你是谁？你为什么在我家？你是不是想偷东西？”

一连串的问题让Zach的头更晕，竟然还贼喊捉贼！

疼痛消散了一点，Zach吃力地站起来，揉着已经肿起来的额头：“你这个贼竟然说这是你家？”

Zach向门的左侧移动，他记得这边的墙角放着一根棒球棒。

“你想干什么？我劝你不要轻举妄动，不然我就报警。”Chris想拿手机却发现手机在裤子口袋里，他只好将平底锅对着这个来路不明的男人警告别想搞什么小动作。

Zach终于顺利摸到墙角找到棒球棒，他拿在手上指着Chris：“报警啊，刚好你袭击了我。”现在大家都有了武器，谁怕谁。

“我是正当防卫！”Chris和Zach在不大的客厅里转圈，谁也不敢轻易向前踏出第一步。

“一个贼还敢说自己是正当防卫？”Zach嘲笑，长得还挺好看，也很年轻像个大学生。不好好学习竟然当个贼，Zach为他感到可惜。

“我不是贼！”Chris挥动了一下平底锅，胯部的泡沫消融掉落，疲软的老二无所躲藏呈现在Zach的眼前。

Zach的目光立刻被吸引，Chris顺着他的视线低头一看才知道他在看什么，赶紧用平底锅捂住，脸上“唰”地就红了。

Chris尴尬地挪到沙发，抓起裤子。Zach还傻傻地看着Chris那个部位以及两条笔直修长的腿。Chris不经意抬头一看，停下想要穿裤子的动作，指了指的Zach的鼻子：“你流血了……”

“什么？”Zach脑袋有些发闷，不知道是因为被敲了一下还是那两条在眼前晃动的小细腿。

Chris摸了摸自己的鼻子，告诉Zach：“你流鼻血了。”

Zach这才觉得鼻子下热热的，伸手摸了一下，血液蹭得半边脸都是，让他看起来像个杀人狂魔一样狰狞恐怖。

Chris以为是自己敲太重让他受伤，赶紧从茶几上扯过几张纸递给Zach：“你要不要擦一下？”

Zach没好气地扯过纸擦去脸上和手上的血迹，随后从地上拿起一件Chris的白色T恤，再走到厨房打开冰箱找出一点冰块用T恤包住揉着红肿的额头。Zach瞪着Chris：“我想，我们需要好好谈一谈。”

接下来就是现在这样，Chris穿好衣服正襟危坐地看着Zach：“Mr……”

“Quinto！”男人恶狠狠地说。

Chris舔舔嘴唇，“Mr.Quinto，请解释一下为什么你会在我的房子里，还有你从哪里拿到的钥匙。”房东很明确地说过只有他一个人居住，那么这个一脸凶相的男人到底是谁！

“这个问题应该我来问你吧？”Zach揉了揉红肿的额头，该死！下手还真重，他会不会脑震荡？需不需要去医院检查一下？也许该让这个冒失鬼赔医药费。

“我说过这是我的房子。”Chris的手偷偷伸进口袋里，这个自称叫Quinto的男人看上去很不好惹，不知道会不会是黑手党？或许该报警让警察来处理而不是因为用平底锅打了他让心生内疚。

“你的房子？”Zach皱眉，“你有房产证吗？证上写着你的名字吗？”他不过去欧洲玩了一个月，怎么回来房子就易主了？

“呃……我没有房产证，事实上，这是我租的房子。”

“谁租给的房子？”Zach追问。他从没想过要把房子租出去，“你从哪里看到的租房信息？”

Chris摇头：“我不知道，是我之前的舍友帮我在网上找的房子。”Chris原本和John在一起租的房子，John交了女朋友，他不方便再住在一起，好在John很快帮他找好住所，只是没想到会发生这些事。

Zach眉头皱得更深，他好像明白是怎么一回事了。

“你等一下，我需要确认。”Zach起来走到角落打电话。

Chris警惕的目光追随着Zach，一会之后，Zach结束通话坐回椅子。

“好吧，现在我确定你不是贼，当然我也不是，房子是我母亲租给你的。”Zach拿掉塞着鼻子的纸巾，补充道，“在没经过我的同意下租给了你，所以，你可以收拾东西从哪里来回哪里去了。”

“为什么？我已经付了三个月房租。”Chris着急道。

“因为这房子是我的！我没同意！”Zach不想和人同住，尤其还是一个男人，“我会把租金退给你。”

“可是我没地方去了，”Chris撅了撅嘴，“你总不能让我睡大街，而且是你们有错在先，为什么要我去承担结果？”

Zach知道自己理亏，但他不能和一个直男同住一个屋檐下——Zach是个Gay，而他房客的穿衣品味告诉他这是个比电线杆还直的直男。Zach不希望看到别人知道他是Gay之后流露出的厌恶的表情。

“你至少要让我找到房子之后再搬出去。”Chris退而求其次，他的钱在付完房租后就没剩多少，他是能住得起几个晚上的旅馆，但接下来呢？可能真要睡大街。

Zach本想拒绝，但Chris那双婴儿蓝的眼睛充满期待地望着他时，他竟动了恻隐之心。

“好吧，但我最多只能给一个月的时间，一个月后，你必须搬出去。”Zach妥协，他说服自己是因为理亏才答应。

“太感谢了！”Chris如释重负地笑了笑，“那么我的房间在哪里？”

“右边第一间，还有，既然你租了我的房子有些事我需要和你说清。”Zach指向厨房，“厨房你可以用，但用过之后要收拾干净。”

“放心，我不会做饭，所以不会用到厨房。”在和John合租的时候都是John在做饭，现在只能叫外卖。

Zach继续说：“卫生间只有一个，位置你知道了。”

“知道。”不仅知道，还洗过澡。

“通常房子一星期我会打算两遍，现在多了一个人就要多一次，我们轮流，你觉得怎么样？”

“没问题！”

“其他没什么，”Zach问，“你没有什么不良嗜好吧？”

Chris想了想，回答：“抽烟算吗？”

Zach翻了个白眼：“抽烟就去阳台不要在客厅也不许在卧室。”

“明白。”Chris把被Zach翻乱的衣服塞进行李箱，“如果没有其它问题，我可以回房间了吗？”

“随便。”

Zach就这样坐着看Chris收拾，看他拖着行李回房间。目光不知为何落在Chris的屁股上。

Shit！

Zach感觉自己又要流鼻血！

Chris站在吧台后面，心不在焉地擦着杯子，眼睛时不时飘向窗外那个棕眼黑发的男人——他的房东Zach。Chris没想到在这里还能遇见Zach，这让他好不容易好起来的心情又跌到谷底。

事情还要从早上说起。

从不迟到早退的好学生Chris在今天破天荒的迟到了，只因前一天晚上忘了调整闹钟的时间——之前和John合租的公寓离学校不远，而现在新的公寓和学校两个方向，他必须比往常早起一个小时才行。慌里慌张套上衣服推开浴室的木门，Zach已经先一步在使用浴室。Chris在沙发上等了半个小时，他不知道一个男人为什么洗个脸能那么久。

好不容易刷了牙洗了脸出门后却怎么也等不到车，可恨地是在Chris着急等待的时候，Zach开着他的车子从身边疾驰而去，路面上下了一夜的积水溅到了Chris的裤腿上。

终于来到学校又发现昨晚连夜赶出来的论文忘了带，今天又是必须上交的日子，Chris觉得自己一定是衰神附体，不然怎么能那么倒霉。

Chris让John帮他留意还有没有出租的公寓，不过在找到落脚点之前他必须先找份兼职，不然就算他找到公寓也没钱付房租。不是说Chris的家庭负担不起他的学费和房租，他只是想以自己的能力。

兼职的事倒是顺风顺水，John有个来自英格兰的朋友在学校边上开了一家咖啡店，现在正缺人手，Chris当然不会错过这个机会。

只是没想到上班第一天就遇到了Zach。

Chris瞄了一眼Zach，他隔一会就会看一下时间，似乎在等什么人。

门口的风铃被撞响，一个男人走了进来，看到Zach之后径直走到他的身边。

看样子这就是Zach要等的人。

Chris有些失神，这个男人仿佛油画里走出来的一样，简直就是完美的化身，而且也有一双蓝得惊人的眼睛——常有人说他的瞳孔的颜色像蓝色帕托石，但是和这个男人相比，根本不值得一提。

店里现在没有多余的人手，Chris只好挪向他们。Zach冷冷一瞥，仿佛Chris就是一个陌生人——他们本就是陌生人。

Zach和男人没有停留多久就离开，Chris望着他们离去的身影，忽然想起Zach说过自己是gay，也许他们是情侣吧。

 

第二天课程结束之后，Chris匆匆赶到咖啡店。

今天店里客人比较多，Chris忙得团团转，终于人少一点可以暂时休息一下时，Zach再次光临。

Zach坐在昨天的位置，点了和昨天同样的咖啡，没过一会，昨天那个男人坐到了他的对面。

他们开始还在低声交谈着什么，说了几句之后，Zach的情绪就有些激动，说话声音也有些大。Chris被吵架声吸引，抬头一看，却撞上了Zach的眼睛。Zach瞪着他，仿佛在警告他不要多管闲事。

Chris移开视线，现在他可以肯定，他们是正在吵架的情侣。

 

接连几天，Chris都会在咖啡店见到Zach和他的男朋友，他们每一次碰面都会吵架，内容似乎是围绕着另一个男人——Chris发誓，他绝对没有故意偷听，是Zach的声音太大，传到他的耳朵里。

再一次不欢而散之后，男人气愤地踢开椅子走出咖啡厅，上了街边一辆已经等待多时的轿车。Chris的目光一直跟着车子，直到它消失在街角才收回。Zach还坐在固定的位置上，桌上的咖啡已经冷透。Chris想了想，走过去，问：“要我帮你换一杯吗？”

Zach无比烦躁，Chris撞到了枪口上，语气十分恶劣地说：“离我远一点。”

Chris觉得自己根本就是在自讨没趣。

 

一个月的时间转眼就过了一半，Chris依然没有找到合适的房子。

自从上次之后，Zach没有再去Chris兼职的咖啡店，倒是那个男人Chris在学校里遇见过一次。原来他也是这个学校的学生。他似乎认出了Chris，遇见的时候还点头问好。

下班回到住处时间已经不早，Chris开门走进公寓，按下门边的开关，客厅的灯亮起，但立马“滋啦”一下灭了。Chris重新按了按，灯再也没有亮起。

灯坏了。

Chris将书包放在鞋柜上，转身去买灯泡。

 

Zach最近很忙。

工作室接了一个大单子，几乎天天都要加班。

今天照样加班到很晚，拖着疲惫的身躯回到家掏出钥匙开门，当打开门的时候，被站在椅子上的Chris吓了一跳。

Zach没好气地问：“你在做什么？”

Chris努力向上伸长胳膊：“灯泡坏了。”

Zach换了鞋子走过去，嫌弃Chris费劲的模样：“我来吧。”

Chris低头一笑：“不用了，不过，你可以帮我拿着手机吗？拿着手机我不太方便。”

Zach接过Chris的手机，举着给他照明。

“谢谢。”Chris低声说。

客厅的灯有点复杂，Chris需要拨开外部装饰才能将灯泡换进去。他伸长手臂，衣服下摆往上带，露出腰上一截白皙的皮肤。

Zach被吸引，他突然想起他们第一次相见的情形，当时他被Chris两条笔直修长的腿吸引，现在才知道牛仔裤包裹着的圆润挺翘的屁股才是最具诱惑。

Zach的目光饶有趣味地在Chris的腰线来回，露出的后腰上还有两个迷人的小窝，他很想伸手戳一戳，再往下可以看到白色的内裤边，然而最让他着迷地是连着腰和屁股这一段弧线，堪称完美。Zach看着看着，心跳开始加速，血液好像都冲到下腹，某个地方逐渐苏醒。

Zach赶紧移开视线，低声骂了自己。

Chris终于将灯泡拧进去，听到Zach在嘀嘀咕咕：“你说什么？”

“没，没什么，”Zach见Chris从椅子上跳下来，“好了吗？”

“应该没问题，我去开灯试试。”

灯光亮起，Chris开心地欢呼了一下。Zach看着他灿烂的笑容，不自觉地跟着也裂开了嘴角。之前怎么没Chris其实是个很可爱的人。

Zach搓了搓手，问：“晚饭吃过了吗？没有的话一起吃点？”

“um……还没有。”Chris略感诧异，不太相信这句话是从Zach的嘴里说出来，要知道前几天还语气恶劣地让自己离他远一点，现在却发出共进晚餐的邀请。

Zach打开冰箱看了看，转身说：“没什么食材了，肉酱意面可以吗？”

Chris耸耸肩，无所谓道：“只要能填饱肚子，吃什么我没问题。”

“那就这样决定了。”

Zach做饭的时候，Chris坐在客厅沙发看电视。电视里播着无聊的肥皂剧，Chris的注意力被放在窗边的班卓琴吸引，转头看了看Zach，Zach还在专心地做着肉酱意面，Chris干脆关掉电视，拿起班卓琴，问：“我可以弹奏吗？”

Zach瞥了一眼，惊讶道：“你会班卓琴？”

“不会，不过，我会吉他，原理上应该差不多。”Chris随意地拨了几下，“可以吗？”

“当然可以。”

Chris摆好姿势，拨弄着琴弦，悠扬的乐曲流淌而出，Zach在厨房里跟着音乐扭动着身体，时不时转头对Chris微笑，气氛温馨又平和。

 

春夏交替，天气变化多端。

早上出门的时候还是艳阳高照，下班回家就是倾盆大雨。

Chris锁好店门，站在遮阳棚下发愁。路上行人甚少，出租车更是没见一辆，而地铁站离这里还有一段距离。Chris只好等雨小一点再离开。

天空就像破了一个洞，源源不断的水倾覆到人间，眼见时间越来越晚，Chris咬咬牙，一头扎进雨中。很快，全身湿透，雨水迷蒙了双眼，很难看清前方的路，吸了水的牛仔裤很重，贴着大腿让每一步都变得吃力。

突然，汽车喇叭声响起，Chris一惊，回头一看，发现是Zach的车。

Chris不管Zach愿不愿意，直接过去打开车门坐了进去，他太冷了，需要一个温暖的地方躲避大雨。

Zach并不介意Chris弄湿了座椅，他把暖气开大，顺手扯了几张纸巾递给Chris：“擦擦吧，别感冒了。”

“谢谢。”

“你今天怎么那么晚下班？”已经快午夜，Chris平常不是这个点下班。

“今天人比较多。”Chris干脆脱掉湿漉漉的上衣，穿在身上反而不舒服，“你也很晚。”

Zach脱下外套让Chris穿上：“工作比较忙。”

Chris没多考虑，脱口而出：“我还以为你在等你的男朋友。”说完，心里暗道不好。

“男朋友？”Zach想了想，“你是说Matt？”

Chris点点头。

“他不是我男朋友，是我一个很好的朋友。”Zach担忧地说，“他爱上了一个年纪比他大很多的男人，那个男人很有钱，很多有钱人喜欢漂亮的男孩子，我怕他只是想玩玩Matt。”

Chris想起之前Zach和Matt的争吵，恍然大悟：“我还以为你们是恋人，而他……”Chris没再说下去，但Zach知道他要说的是什么。

“Matt这次投入太多感情，我担心他会受伤。”Zach说。他和Matt很久以前就认识，两个人一起出柜，一起度过最艰难的岁月，他实在不想Matt被人玩弄。

“其实我觉得他应该知道自己想要什么，而且——”Chris瞄了一眼Zach，舔了舔嘴唇，继续说，“我见过那个男人看Matt的眼神，那种眼神真的是像书中描写的一样，深情款款，所以我觉得，他们是真心相爱。”

Zach撇过头怀疑地着Chris。

“Sorry，”Chris小声说，“就算你不认同我也这么觉得。”

Zach沉默，Matt也强调过那个男人不是一时兴起的玩玩，他们是认真地在交往，只是他不愿意相信。

Chris思考片刻，给出建议：“你既然这么担心为什么不把那个男人约出来好好聊一聊？”

无尽的沉默一直延续到公寓楼下，停好下车之前，Zach说：“我会约他谈谈。”

Chris微微一笑，还没说什么就打了一个喷嚏。

一语成谶，真的感冒了。

 

Chris裹着被子蜷缩在床上，饶是如此也挡不住由身体深处散发的寒意。闹钟响了好几遍，催促Chris快点起床去学校，全身骨头酸痛，不想动。

准备去上班的Zach看到Chris的房门虚掩，昨天他淋了雨，有点感冒的症状，不知道现在有没有好点。Zach过去，敲了敲房门，Chris声音嘶哑：“进来。”

Chris缩在被子里，脸颊是病态的红色，嘴唇干裂，咳嗽不止。Zach没料到Chris感冒这么严重，转身出去，在药箱里找出感冒药，顺便又倒了杯温水一同给Chris送来。

吃下药，喝光水，干疼的喉咙有所缓解，Chris又钻回被子，只露出两只眼睛，无力地道谢。

“你好好休息吧，有问题可以打我电话。”Zach拿起Chris掉在地上的手机，输入自己的号码，然后放在床头柜上，叮嘱道，“记得准时吃药。”

“谢谢，”Chris从被子里伸出手拿过手机，给John打了电话，让他帮忙请假。

Zach见Chris在通话，打算离开，Chris叫住了他：“等一下。”

“还有什么事？”

Chris结束通话，半坐而起：“我现在没办法找房子……咳咳……你能再宽限我一段时间吗？”

Zach心头一颤，Chris可怜兮兮的眼神竟然让他徒生怜爱，面对这样的眼神他实在无法拒绝：“房子的事你不用担心，等你什么时候找到什么时候再搬。”Zach想了想，Chris是个好室友，没有不良嗜好，也不会打扰他，而且偶尔还能合奏乐曲——吉他和班卓琴，一同创作音乐也减轻了工作上的压力。Zach不介意Chris继续租他的公寓。

Chris再次道谢。

Zach微笑：“你不用一直对我说谢谢。”

 

感冒来势汹汹，Chris不仅没见好，反而加重。Zach下班回来一看，只见Chris两颊通红，拿来温度计测了测体温，高得吓人，Zach赶紧把Chris拖出被窝，从衣柜里胡乱找了一件外套替他穿上。

Chris感觉眼皮很重，需要很努力才能张开：“你要做什么？”声音比早上更加嘶哑，身上很烫，风吹来又觉得很冷。

“去医院，你在发烧。”Zach扶起Chris往外走。

原来是在发烧，怪不得整个人都是软绵绵，使不上一点劲。

Chris的体型和Zach差不多，现在四肢无力，全身的重要都压在Zach身上，让他更加举步维艰。费了很大劲，Zach终于把Chris带到车上，帮他扣上安全带之后往医院开去。

在医院验了血，医生开完药再回到家，天已经黑透。Chris吃了药，很快就入睡。Zach调好空调的温度，又帮Chris掖好被子才离开。

Chris没出汗，Zach倒是出了一身的汗，黏糊糊的感觉很难受，从衣柜里拿了一套睡衣去洗澡。脱掉汗湿的衣服，热水淋下，Zach忽然觉得鼻子发痒。

 

Chris是被热醒。

身上全是汗，像刚从水里捞出来，但没有昨天那么难受。Chris摸了摸额头，感觉没有那么烫，烧应该已经退了。Chris现在急需洗个澡，一身的黏腻实在不舒服。

Chris以为Zach去上班了，所以当他只穿着内裤从卫生间出来，看着Zach裹着睡袍歪歪斜斜靠着房门时吓了一跳。

Chris尴尬地想遮着裸露的身体，但他没带衣服，只能双手抱臂：“我以为你没在家。”

Zach拉紧衣领，明明没有风吹进来，却感觉遍体生寒：“我请假了。”身体一直很健康的Zach这次不幸中招，被Chris传染了感冒。

Zach咳嗽了几声，Chris这才发现他今天与往日不一样，无精打采，一副病恹恹的模样。

“你生病了？”该不会是被自己传染的吧？

嗓子里在冒火，Zach倒了一大杯水一口气喝光才回答：“感冒。”

Oh shit！还真是被他传染！

“um……我给你去拿药。”Chris小跑回房间，套上衣服，抄起床头的感冒药给Zach拿去。

Zach本来想说不用麻烦，他会去看医生，转念一想，享受下被照顾的感觉也是不错，而且看着Chris像只小动物跑进跑出，可爱又有趣。

像Zach之前照顾Chris的一样，让他躺在床上，为他准备好水和药，就差亲手喂到他嘴里。

Zach的目光一直追随Chris，他的感冒其实没那么严重，但Chris很着急，Zach猜测Chris是在自责把感冒传染给了他。

“感觉怎么样？”Chris没多想，额头与Zach的额头相触，感受着他的体温。Zach的视线落在Chris过分红润的唇上，看着两瓣嘴唇一张一合，“是有一点点热。”Zach头脑发热，手掌落在Chris的后颈往下一压，双唇贴上。

Chris瞪大双眼，大脑一片空白，直到Zach吮吸着他的唇瓣才回过神，一把推开Zach，手背擦着嘴唇，气呼呼地说：“你为什么吻我！”

Zach像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，扬起嘴角坏坏地说：“因为你把感冒传染给我，我现在要传染回你。”

 

自从Zach吻了Chris之后，Chris见了他就会莫名脸红，继而会想起印在唇上的一吻。Zach则是感觉有一种奇怪的情愫在身体里生根发芽，每当看到Chris像受惊的仓鼠一样逃走，他就想抓住再次亲吻柔软的唇。

Zach知道自己完蛋了，他喜欢上了Chris。

Zach一直知道自己想要什么，所以在明确性向的时候就选择了出柜，可是现在对Chris有了感觉却让他退缩。

最虐人心的不过就是弯的爱上直男。明知不可能，还像只飞蛾义无反顾扑向爱情的火种，燃烧成灰。Zach想要拒绝，又无法拒绝，越是挣扎陷得越深。

Chris在一些事情上迷迷糊糊，对于感情却很敏感，他察觉到了Zach的转变。Zach凝视着他的眼神流露出了好感。Chris很纠结，他很确定自己喜欢女人，柔软的胸脯和优雅的高跟鞋都让他着迷，可是为什么看到Zach半裸的身体他会害羞？而当视线纠缠，更是心跳加速不敢再看。

难道他是个隐藏的双，被Zach唤醒了另一面？

Chris打了个冷颤，决定要早点找点房子搬出去。

 

计划赶不上变化。

找房子的时候被暂搁，因为John打算向他的女友求婚，他包下Simon的咖啡馆，Chris作为John的好友自告奋勇地帮忙一起布置。

黑夜降临，John和女友来到咖啡店。一切按照之前设想的一样，灯光暗下，玫瑰花瓣飘落，John在飞舞的芬芳中求婚成功。

Chris看着他们幸福的样子，眼泪悄然滑落，不知为何，他想起了Zach。

庆祝一直持续到深夜，Chris喝了不少的酒，双眼迷离，颧骨和脖子沾染了绯红，John悄悄问他是不是有心事，Chris不语，自顾自喝着啤酒。

最后Chris是在John的搀扶下回了公寓，开门的瞬间，他被坐在客厅里两眼发直的Zach吓了一跳。

酒醒了大半，告别John，Chris关上门，换掉鞋子，说：“这么晚了你怎么还没睡？”

“你还知道这么晚了？”Zach从Chris身上闻到了酒精的味道，“喝酒了？”

Chris很应景地打了个饱嗝：“是啊，John……”

Zach语气不善：“就是送你回来的男人？”Zach今天的心情原本很好，接的大单子终于完成，他第一个就想到了Chris，想请他吃饭。下班回家之后，一直等着Chris回来，随着时间的流逝，好心情被焦躁取代。终于等到Chris回来，却是醉醺醺地被另外一个男人搂着。

Zach在那一刻感受到了前所未有的嫉妒。

“对，他向他的女友求婚成功，我们在庆祝，就，就喝了一点酒。”Chris用手指比划着真的只有一点点。

他的样子看起来可不像只喝一点酒，不过没关系，知道他和送他回来的男人没关系就足够。Zach收敛嘴角释然的笑容：“洗个澡早点睡觉吧，明天我送你去学校。”

“好。”

Chris乖乖地走进卫生间，脱掉衣服开始洗澡，突然发现有些事情不对劲。

Zach这个样子就好像他劈腿被抓包，而那种莫名其妙的心虚的感觉又是怎么回事？不行，必须加快速度去找房子。

 

Zach成了Chris的专职司机，早送晚接，附带早餐和夜宵。Chris受宠若惊，也心生不安，如果继续下去，他会陷进Zach的温柔陷阱。

Chris让John帮忙找房子，好消息很快传来。John在网上看了一处招租，看上去挺合适，通知Chris一起去现场看房子，Chris很满意，预付了一个月房租回去就收拾行李。

Zach今天没去接Chris，因为Chris发信息给他说临时有事，没想到等他回到家就看到Chris在收拾。

如同Chris搬进来的时候一样，客厅放着大大小小的箱子。

Zach心中已有答案：“你要搬走？”

Chris把最后几本书放进箱子：“是，我已经找到房子。”

“我说过房子的事情你不用担心，你想住到什么时候都可以。”Zach踩着箱子间的空隙来到Chris的身边，居高临下看着他打包箱子。Zach很想夺下Chris手中的胶带，告诉他不要搬走。

“谢谢你，不过我必须得搬出去。”

“是因为我吗？”Zach不是笨蛋，他和Chris的关系正一步一步朝着好的方向发展，在这个时候Chris突然说要搬走，一定是发现了自己对他的爱意。

Chris不善于说谎，Zach直白的一问让他愣住。

Zach自嘲地笑了笑：“我明白了。”

千言万语最后化作一句道歉：“抱歉，Zach。”

Zach不说话，坐在沙发上看着Chris把行李一件一件打包，他感觉力气随着Chris的收拾一点一点被抽离，最后连呼吸都变得困难。

他们都没再说话，Chris安安静静打包完行李之后站起来，从屁股口袋掏出钥匙交给Zach：“钥匙还你。”

恋恋不舍，却也无可奈何。

Zach接过钥匙：“要我送你吗？”

“我叫了搬家公司。”

Zach欲言又止。

“那……再见了，Zach。”

去他妈的再见。

Zach突然站起，将Chris推到门板上，热切的唇压了下来，舌头撬开牙关，强势席卷而过。Chris猛然清醒，用力推开Zach，Zach不顾他的反抗，再次吻了下去。Chris推开，Zach强吻，如此反复几次，Chris彻底被惹怒，一拳揍在Zach的脸上，血液从他的鼻子里流出来。

“你他妈到底想干什么？”Chris怒吼。

“我想干什么你不知道吗？”Zach抹掉鼻血，拉过Chris正欲吻下去，Chris对着他的肚子又是一拳，Zach忍无可忍，回了一拳，两个人一发不可收拾，扭打在一起。

Chris不是Zach的对手，被掀翻在地，Zach骑在他的身上，抓住他的双手按在头的两侧，嘴角破了，脸上沾着血，凶神恶煞，仿佛刚才地狱爬出。

“放开我！”Chris挣扎，奈何Zach力气很大，使他无法脱身。

“不放！”Zach呼吸紧了紧，Chris在挣扎的时候频频蹭过他的下体，无意中点燃了他的欲火。Zach俯身，身体紧贴着Chris。隔着两层布料，Chris都能感受到Zach的火热。

Chris卸去力气，放弃挣扎：“你到底想干什么？”

Zach见他不再反抗，声音放柔：“不要搬走。”

Chris冷笑：“让我搬走的是你，不让我搬走的又是你，如果这次我留下了，不知道你什么时候心血来潮又让我离开。”

Zach急道：“我不会再让你搬走。”

“为什么？Zach，为什么不让我走？”Chris问Zach，隐隐约约也期待Zach能给予答案。

Zach凝视Chris温柔地说：“因为，我喜欢你，不想让你走。”

吻再次落下，一改之前的霸道，先是试探，只敢吻着嘴角，随后舌尖描绘着唇形，Chris开始还尝试拒绝，但禁不住Zach温柔的进攻，慢慢接受，从被动变为主动。

Zach惊喜地发现Chris在回吻，他加深了吻，从嘴唇到喉结，再转移到锁骨。星星之火得以燎原，他们脱掉彼此的衣服，身体纠缠，呻吟起伏，进入，接纳迎来升华……

 

Mrs.Quinto打开房门，被客厅散落一地的衣服和书本吓了一跳，随后她又看到地毯上有星星点点的血迹，她慌了，边叫着Zach的名字边朝Zach半掩房门的卧室走去。

“Zach！Zach！你在哪里？出什么……”话淹没在唇边，因为她看到她的宝贝儿子Zach和租他房子的大男孩抱着躺在床上，被子堪堪盖住男孩的屁股，他们露出的皮肤上遍布痕迹。

作为过来人，Mrs.Quinto很清楚那些痕迹是什么，她会心一笑，见到男孩的第一眼她就知道这个甜心会是Zach喜欢的类型。

“Mom！”Zach被吵醒，赶紧扯过被子遮住被吓到的Chris，“怎么不提早通知我要来！”

“我就想来看看你，你们继续睡，我不打扰。”Mrs.Quinto退出房间，还贴心地为他们关上房门。

Zach和Chris相视一笑，不约而同笑了出来。

“我感觉像被捉奸在床。”Chris说。

Zach挠他痒痒，Chris眼角全是泪花：“好了，别闹！”

Zach停下，亲吻着他的眼睛：“我爱你，Chris。”

Chris回了一个吻：“我可能没你爱的多，你愿意给我时间吗？”

“当然，只要你别再离开。”

Chris裹走被子，躲在被子里，说：“我现在已经身无分无，如果你不收留我，我只能留宿街头。”

Zach扯掉他的被子，抚摸着他的身体：“收留你没问题，但你必须用身体偿还房租。”

“成交。”

 

多年以后，Chris还是不知道他怎么就爱上了Zach，他不是同性恋，在酒吧被男人搭讪还是会觉得恶心。

他想，他爱的只是Zach，无关性别。


End file.
